


friends with benefits

by castielfalls



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: Oliver Queen did not have the best first impression of Barry Allen (but he did have a thing for clever scientists with pretty faces)





	1. Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Includes (vaguely written) sexual content do not proceed if uncomfortable with such works. But then, what were you expecting from a book titled 'Friends With Benefits'?
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the songs give any spoilers but I don't think they provide any sort of substance worthy of a spoiler so just go ahead and read it I guess. If you're extremely paranoid about getting spoiled, don't read the lyrics section, then.

_flesh_  
 **artist ⇒** simon curtis  
 **lyric ⇒** push my face into the bed 'cause i'm a screamer baby, make me a mute.

 _young god_  
 **artist ⇒** halsey  
 **lyric ⇒** if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight.

 _hypnotic_  
 **artist ⇒** zella day  
 **lyric ⇒** magnetic, everything about you. you really got me now.

 _lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off_  
 **artist ⇒** panic! at the disco  
 **lyric ⇒** is it still me that makes you sweat? am i who you think about in bed? (...) when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin. i've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck.

 _madness_  
 **artist ⇒** sleeping with sirens  
 **lyric ⇒** sometimes we all lose strength, please don't lose your faith.

 _the world is ugly_  
 **artist ⇒** my chemical romance  
 ~~ **lyric ⇒**~~ i wanted you to know that the world is ugly but you're beautiful to me.

 _another lonely night_  
 **artist ⇒** adam lambert  
 **lyric ⇒** another day, another lonely night. i would do anything to have you by my side.

 _guy.exe_  
 **artist ⇒** superfruit  
 **lyric ⇒** where all the boys at with emotional stability? nice car, a ceo, and almost just as smart as me. where all the boys at with financial security? (...) oh, he'd pick me up at eight and not a minute late 'cause i don't like to wait, no. kind and ain't afraid to cry or treat his momma right. that's right, that's what I like. i need a man who don't get jealous 'less i want him to. a gentleman to take care of me in the bedroom. romantic love but keep it rough.

 _bad at love_  
 **artist ⇒** halsey  
 **lyric ⇒** we never told no one but we look so cute, both got way better things to do but i always think about it when I'm riding through.

 _go go go_  
 **artist ⇒** sleeping with sirens  
 **lyric ⇒** she said let's go go go, i don't want to take it slow

 _something just like this_  
 **artist ⇒** the chainsmokers and coldplay  
 **lyric ⇒** i'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero, some fairytale bliss. just something i can turn to, somebody i can kiss.

 _the good, the bad and the dirty_  
 **artist ⇒** panic! at the disco  
 **lyric ⇒** you've been gone so long, i forgot what you feel like but i'm not gonna think about that right now. i'm gonna keep getting underneath you, all our friends want us to fall in love.

 _my thoughts on you_  
 **artist ⇒**  the band camini  
 **lyric ⇒** i fell for your eyes, i just realised i still need you.

 _the other side_  
 **artist ⇒** vacay  
 **lyric ⇒** without your love, my world is grey.

 _this town_  
 **artist ⇒** niall horan  
 **lyric ⇒** everything comes back to you

 _firework_  
 **artist ⇒** canyon city  
 **lyric ⇒** if i said again i love you, would you say you know it’s true? we can treat love like a firework just to keep the sky amused.

 _should've gone home_  
 **artist ⇒** måns zelmerlöw  
 **lyric ⇒** feels like i've been looking everywhere just to find out that it's you.

 _can't help falling in love_  
 **artist ⇒** elvis presley  
 **lyric ⇒** take my hand, take my whole life too.

 _runnin' home to you_  
 **artist ⇒** grant gustin  
 **lyric ⇒** you gave me no other choice but to love you.


	2. Stunning and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this the generation of love? Hot blood, hot thoughts, and hot deeds? Why, they are vipers. Is love a generation of vipers?"  
> — William Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the plot line of 'The Scientist' with slight alterations to it.  
> Yes, this chapter still involves some vaguely sexual content.

"Who the hell are you?"

    "And do your parents know that you're here?"

    Oliver Queen stared down the young man standing in front of them. He was dressed in a dark coat, a plastic case dragging behind him. Clearly, he had been in a hurry to get here, but he wasn't invited. At least, not by him or Detective Lance.

    "I'm Barry Allen. I'm from the Central City police department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here," Barry said, nervous. His eyes, which had been dancing around the area in anxiety, finally landed on Oliver. What was the billionaire doing here? Last Barry checked, none of the Queens were police officers or detectives.

    "And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?"

    "One very strong guy, yeah," Barry snapped out of it, beginning to make his way around the scene as he pointed at anything of importance. He explained, "Uh, it takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck. You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand." He looked up from the guard and glanced at Oliver again. He looked strange, Barry didn't know how to describe his face.

    He tried, "I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck."

    This caught Oliver's attention and he covered up, "Hmm? No. No idea."

    Detective Lance muttered, "We're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen."

    "Actually, I think I know what was stolen. A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just... ripped it out of the ground. And what exactly is a centrifuge? It separates liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction. And lighter objects move to the top," Barry rambled. He kind of felt like Sherlock Holmes. He loved when he got this feeling, it made him feel cleverer than he already was. The blonde woman with the group seemed impressed and Oliver looked like he didn't know where to look, glancing between her and Barry.

    The woman asked, "What did you say your name was again?"

    Barry answered, "Barry. Allen."

    "Felicity. Smoak," she said, giving him a smile. A girl was hitting on him? Wow. He returned the smile, despite thinking that he was not as interested in her as he wished he was.

    Oliver shot both of them a look and Barry caught it, quickly jumping back into the game, "Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy. Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence."

    "There has to be another explanation," John said.

    Detective Lance nodded, agreeing, as he pulled Felicity aside, mumbling, "You might want to fill our mutual friend in on this."

    She smiled, glancing at Oliver for a second, "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm sure he's already on it."

    Barry stared at Oliver as he tried to find any sort of evidence that the incident was anything short of abnormal. He knew this was an impossible happening, which was why he was here. Barry only hoped that he would still have his job, for he had a feeling Oliver Queen did not exactly have the best first impression of Barry Allen.

* * *

Thunder rumbled.

    "Can we help you with something, Detective?" Oliver asked, trying his best to seem polite. Barry was not on Oliver's good side, unfortunately.

    Barry started to ramble out of nervousness, "Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives. We don't even carry guns. Just some plastic baggies. Uh, where should I set up my equipment?"

    Felicity offered, "I'll show you."

    What? What did he mean 'where should I set up my equipment'? What was he doing here?

    Oliver butted in, "What's going on?"

    Barry stared at him, confused, "Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in house, so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand."

    Oliver pulled Felicity aside to the window as he hissed, "What are you doing?"

    "We need to find this intruder. And he seems to know more about it than any of us. Forensic science isn't exactly my forte, so... I'd say we need him. Wouldn't you?" Felicity argued.

    She did make a fair argument about it, and Oliver found that he did not have a very good counterargument and could only answer with, "Mm-hmm."

    Felicity gave him a satisfied smile as she went back to Barry, leading him out of the office, "I'll show you around."

    Oliver stared after them as they left. He was suspicious about Barry. Man shows up during a strange case and knows practically everything about it and possibly even more. All he did was glance at the scene and he could map out the event.

    He turned to Diggle and requested, "I want you to look into this Allen kid. There's more to him than he's letting on."

    Diggle frowned, "His intentions seem pretty clear to me. I know you're uncomfortable with the fact that Felicity and Barry are getting comfortable —"

    Oliver turned to him almost too suddenly, "I'm not bothered by that, it's just... Don't you think it weird? He randomly shows up, he knows everything." Diggle looked down at his shoes, not knowing how to reply.

    Oliver sighed, repeating, "Just do it, please. Run a background check on him and tell me if he checks out."

* * *

Felicity watched as Barry moved around the small construct, practically lying on the ground as he used his tweezers to pick at it. She questioned, "What exactly are you looking for?"

    Barry explained, standing up as he walked over to the computers, "Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days."

    The computer beeped and Felicity got to work.

    Barry looked at her for a few seconds before he asked quietly, "So you've seen him, right? The Vigilante? I read that he saved you. What was he like?"

    Was Barry acting interested in her to get to The Arrow? Felicity was not sure, but she was definitely not happy if that were the case.

    She closed off, answering with only one word, "Green."

    Barry stared at her, silently hoping that she would elaborate, but it never came. He continued, still fascinated, "Green. That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in some sort of, like, forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that."

    How could he have figured that out? Oliver was stuck on an island — definitely had a lot of green — but the colour was probably not derived from that. Barry was still right about Oliver training in a jungle environment.

    Felicity tried to deter the topic of conversation from Oliver, "I don't give the vigilante much thought."

    Barry was relentless with talking about him, however, ignoring her as he continued to talk, "Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminium carbon composite, he would have far better penetration."

    Now Felicity was just annoyed. She was hoping that she could have a normal conversation with the attractive CSI man that did not revolve around the Arrow but she guessed that was just not happening.

    She said, "Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine."

    Barry rattled on, following her around the lab, "Do you want to know something else? I think that he has partners. Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences."

    How was he doing this? Felicity was beginning to feel stressed out. Barry was not as stupid as she would have hoped him to be, he was eventually going to figure them out.

    Felicity had had enough, asking, "Why are you so interested in the Vigilante?"

    She realised she struck a chord when Barry sighed, "When I was eleven, my mom was murdered." She immediately started to apologise, and Barry said, "They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe _he_ would have."

* * *

"Central City is just a day away from making history when the controversial S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator is finally turned on. Pretty cool, right?" Barry said, grinning to himself.

    Felicity stared at him strangely as she stated, "You know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider."

    "That data is misleading," Barry walked around Felicity's desk in her office as he spoke.

    Oliver walked in as he said, "Oh, do tell. You know about misleading, don't you?"

    Felicity stared at Oliver blankly, "What are you talking about?"

    "He's not from CSI, he's an assistant. Whose bosses don't know you're in Starling. And there is no similar case in Central City. So tell me, Barry... What are you _really_ doing here?" Oliver countered, standing tall to establish that Barry had no pull in the argument.

    Barry sighed, turning to Felicity, "I told you my mom was murdered."

    Oliver stated coldly, "By your father."

    Clearly, he struck something in Barry, who exploded, "He _didn't_ do it!"

    Felicity said quietly, "You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her."

    Barry clarified, "The police think they did. My dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me."

    Felicity urged him to go on and he obeyed, "I was eleven. One night... something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside The Blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly... I was twenty blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me. They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother. And free my dad. I am sorry I lied to you."

    As he spoke, he walked closer to Oliver, staring him right in the eyes, challenging him to do something with _all that money and fame he had_.

    The words Oliver heard weren't the ones Barry was saying, rather he only heard Barry insulting him right into his face, calling him cold-hearted. He was grilling him when all he was trying to do was free his father and avenge his mother. It was what Oliver was trying to do, free his mother and avenge his father. Yet, here he was, slapping the younger man with an accusation of lying when he himself had been doing it for the past one and a half year after his return from the island. Barry stormed out, leaving Oliver speechless. Felicity stared at him, disappointed.

    He tried to save his situation with a weak argument, "He did lie about who he really was."

    Felicity scoffed — she never did that. Oliver knew then he had really fucked up.

    "And what do we do every day?"

* * *

Despite bearing a slight grudge on the handsome billionaire, Barry found himself rushing back from the train station to Team Arrow's base when Felicity called him saying that Oliver was dying. Oliver Queen was lucky that Barry was always late and had missed his train back to Central City. After injecting warfarin into Oliver's bloodstream, he was saved, and then Barry Allen was thanked by having the man he saved choke him. With all that's said and done — after a heated argument between Felicity and Oliver — both had calmed down and Barry was exploring their base.

    "I knew the Vigilante had partners," Barry prided himself in getting it right.

    Diggle spoke from across the room, "He likes to be called the Arrow now."

    Barry nodded, continuing, "You three have messed with some really nasty people. The Doll Maker, Count Vertigo, Dodger, The Huntress."

    Diggle's annoyance was starting to grow as he said, "We weren't keeping score."

    Barry grinned, " _I_ was."

    "Barry. The rat poison that you gave me...are there any side effects?" Oliver questioned, walking over to him.

    Barry gulped, staring into his cold blue eyes — a contrast to his own bright blue ones — as he answered, "Um, yeah, I think hallucinations, maybe. And excessive sweating. Are you sweating excessively?"

    Felicity turned to Oliver, concerned, "You're hallucinating? What are you seeing?"

    He sighed, replying, "A girl named Shado that was with me on the island."

    Felicity seemed exasperated as she asked, "Shado. Sara. How many women were you marooned with? Are you sure this wasn't fantasy island?"

    Barry was delighted! He didn't know how right he was with all those deductions about The Arrow.

    He said, "You _did_ train in a jungle or forest environment, hence the green."

    Oliver shot him a stern look and Barry changed the subject, "Hey, let me draw some blood, see what's up. Hey, can I ask you something? Why no mask? Not to tell you how to do your vigilante...ing, but the grease paint thing? It's a poor identity concealer."

    Oliver rolled his eyes, sticking out his arm for Barry to draw his blood, as he said, "So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim while I'm on the hunt."

    When Barry finished drawing the blood, he walked away, hearing Barry say, "You should look into a compressible micro fabric. It could be great."

* * *

Barry Allen did not know he got into this.

    "Help!" he screamed into seemingly nothing. He had been abducted on his way from his hotel room to the Arrow cave — although Diggle made it clear he didn't want it to be called that — and now here he was, tied up and helpless in a dark place. He was struck by a fist that urged him to shut up, so he did. That same fist was also telling him that death was a lot less painful. How was one human being so strong?

    His eyes adjusted to the darkness and Barry realised he was in an abandoned warehouse. He felt terrible, wishing that he could get out and go home to Central City, where his friends were waiting for him. Iris, Joe, his friends at work. He wished he was strong, like Oliver, so he could just bust his way out. Oliver clearly despised him and Barry knew there was no chance in hell he was coming to rescue him.

_"We're getting Barry," Oliver announced. He had already changed into his suit and was grabbing his bow and arrows._

_Felicity raised her eyebrows, "I thought you didn't want to help him."_

_Oliver sighed, the regret from his past actions haunting him, "He's a good guy, I finally realise that. He just wanted to help his father, he doesn't deserve to be caught up in this mess." Felicity smiled, satisfied that Oliver was no longer mad at Barry for lying to them._

_Oliver suited up and turned to them, gesturing to the computers, "Look out for me. I'll go alone."_

_Diggle tried to argue, not wanting Oliver to go alone, but the billionaire refused and left without another word._

    "Barry."

    Barry looked up and squinted into the shadows, exhaling in relief as the voice belonged to Oliver. He ran over to Barry, shushing him as he cut his ropes loose, before Barry looked up in alarm. Oliver grabbed his bow and drew it back, shooting Cyrus who was behind him.

    The arrow broke and Oliver broke off the rest of the ropes, pushing Barry behind him so Cyrus couldn't get to him as he ordered, "Run."

    Barry stared at him, bewildered, "I'm not leaving you here."

    Oliver rolled his eyes, drawing another arrow, "Yeah, well, you staying here isn't exactly helping me either."

    Barry glanced around, spotting something that might help, before he ran away. Oliver's arrows were useless, they snapped like twigs upon contact with Cyrus and as he neared, Oliver realised he would have to fight, which was a terrible path for this conflict to take, for the vigilante couldn't take the hits. Cyrus was way too strong, enhanced by the Mirakuru. Before Cyrus could attempt to strike Oliver again, a huge amount of chemicals was dumped on him, with metal poles following after. Cyrus collapsed from the sudden impacts, caught by surprise.

    Barry laughed from above and called out, "Let's jet!"

    Oliver smiled at Barry, for the first time since meeting him, as they retreated.

    Felicity and Diggle were happy that they managed to escape, even though it meant Cyrus was not defeated. Barry and Oliver were safe for now and that was enough.

* * *

Oliver had allowed Barry to sleep over in the Queen mansion, partially because Barry had run out of money to continue his stay at the hotel, and partially as a thank you for the help with Cyrus. He and the forensic scientist sat quietly in the living room, Oliver downing a shot while Barry simply watched him drink.

    "You usually drink that much?" Barry questioned.

    Oliver raised an eyebrow, putting down the shot glass, "Got a problem?"

    Barry shook his head hurriedly, "Uh, no. I just wish I could drink that much. I can't hold my liquor very well, and as much as I appreciate being able to forget, I don't think temporary oblivion is worth a nasty hangover the next day."

    Oliver stared at the man sitting next to him and asked, "Barry, I'm sorry about the whole thing in Felicity's office. I shouldn't have accused your father like that when I didn't know the full story. Sometimes I just say things and forget that other people have feelings too."

    Barry nodded, "Yeah, no, I get it. Your mom just went on trial, right? I saw it on the news. Can't be easy for you, either. And the whole being deserted on an island for five years thing is just... I don't know what I would've done."

    He paused, eyeing the alcohol.

    Oliver smiled at that, filling the shot glass as he held it out to Barry, "Just one hit won't trigger a hangover. You aren't underage, right, or did I get the wrong information?"

    Barry laughed, taking the shot glass, "I'm of age, twenty-five."

    Oliver nodded, Barry was four years younger than him, then. He was only eleven when he had both his parents ripped away from him. Being rich and therefore untouchable, he never had to experience that kind of trauma at such a young age.

    "Wow, we're both depressing company," Oliver chuckled, looking down at his feet.

    Barry smiled sadly, asking him, "I'm sorry to ask, but your dad didn't just die in the shipwreck, did he? He died on his own?"

    Oliver looked up at him, surprised, "How did you... How did you know?"

    Barry shrugged, "I mean, a ship like that has got to have lifeboats. You were — I assume — in your own room in the ship at the time it got wrecked. You couldn't have been the one to get the lifeboat, so someone else did. Your father owns the boat and would have stationed someone to get to that lifeboat as soon as the captains suspected the boat to be sinking. He would be a priority for that lifeboat if it sank, so what were the chances he ended up on that lifeboat? High. When the boat sinks, you're in the water. Your father's priority would be you, his own son. He would be getting other people to work the lifeboat while he looked for you. He found you, you got on the lifeboat. Unfortunately, really big sea, not exactly enough supplies for everyone. Your father then kills the other people on the lifeboat and to ensure that his son gets an actual chance at survival, he kills himself, so you could have sufficient survival supplies. Am I right?"

    Oliver stared speechlessly at Barry. When Barry first arrived, he had thought of him as a mess, weird, obnoxious. Now, all he could think of was how clever and righteous he was.

    Oliver nodded slowly, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Barry's, as he confirmed, "Yeah. Yeah, he did. How did you do that?"

    Barry shrugged, leaning in closer, as he teased, "It's a secret. I've been told it helps with getting laid by one of my friends, you know, being clever and all, though it hasn't exactly helped me with anyone in Central City."

    Oliver didn't know why, but in that moment, overwhelmed by how pretty the light from the fireplace made Barry look and how clever he was to have pieced everything together from the moment they met, he was overtaken by a sudden attraction to the scientist.

    He mumbled, leaning in closer, "Maybe you have better luck in Star City, then."

    Before either of them knew it, they were in Oliver's bedroom, Oliver slamming Barry against the wall as they made out, Barry's legs wrapped around Oliver's waist as both of them took each other's clothes off.

    While Barry worked on Oliver's suit's buttons, Oliver moved his lips to his neck as he muttered, "Want you right now."

    Barry moved Oliver's lips back to his own in an attempt to drown out his moans. Oliver shifted them to the bed and dropped Barry on it, getting on top of him as he pulled off Barry's jeans. They looked at each other, both the men's pupils blown and eyes darkened by lust as Oliver began leaving love marks on Barry's neck and body.

    Oliver was fucking Barry hard and fast and both could do nothing but just breathe out curse words — mainly consisting of "fuck", "fuck, faster" and "fucking hell, Barry, you're so fucking hot" — and bite back moans. Oliver was a rough lover, Barry admitted, but he was good, better than anyone he had ever done it with. He had to press a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure, knowing that Oliver's family probably didn't want to know what — or _who_ — he was doing at such an ungodly hour. Oliver had to say that Barry was incredible in bed. For someone who didn't look like he ever got laid by anyone, he was better than any of the girls he'd ever fucked. Barry was the first guy, and by God, Oliver wanted to do it again.

    When they were done, they showered together, resulting in another make-out session. Barry didn't let it escalate to another fuck, much to Oliver's disappointment. However, Barry was already struggling to walk and Oliver was too tired for a round two. When they were clean, they went to bed, Oliver's arm around Barry as they dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"The other night, I asked you if you liked Oliver," Barry begun.

    Why was he doing this again? He couldn't understand himself sometimes. He'd only just met Felicity but he felt like she got him.

    She frowned, "I told you. I don't."

    Perfect. He could continue his side of the conversation from there.

    He said, "I remember. But if you did... I could see why. I mean, Oliver Queen. He is a billionaire by day and saves the city by night."

    Felicity chuckled — Barry could not tell if it was from nervousness or disappointment — as she said, "Sounds like you want to date him.”

    "Yeah, um. See, the thing about that," he said quietly.

    Felicity turned to him, eyes widened, "No way. You like Oliver?"

    Barry pressed his lips into a tight line, shrugging, "I don't know, I mean... something happened last night after we handled Cyrus and I'm just confused."

    She leaned against the table, coming upon the sudden realisation of Barry's strange use of a scarf in such warm weather, his swollen lips and his slight limp. She winced slightly, praying she was wrong as she asked, "Did you guys... do the... the _thing_?"

    Barry squeezed his eyes as he asked, "Why did you say it like that? It sounds painfully awkward now."

    She sighed, "I'm sorry. Just... wow. I thought Oliver hated you."

    He shrugged again, "I don't know either, which is why I'm confused. About him and about me."

    "Well, all I can say is, if you like him above his pretty face and he likes _you_ above your pretty face, I don't see what there is to be confused about," Felicity said.

    Barry shook his head, "No, like... I don't know if he likes who I am, or if he just likes me in bed. I don't even know if _I_ like him or his face."

    She frowned, "You're in a pretty sticky situation there, but I guess only time will tell. Hopefully we see you soon! You're heading back to Central City to watch the particle accelerator turn on, right?"

    Barry nodded, "Yeah. Actually I should go now if I want to get there in time."

    Felicity gave him a hug goodbye, saying, "I wish I could see you off at the train station, but I have an appointment to get to right now."

    Barry smiled, "No worries."

    After Felicity left, he took a small box out of his bag, placing it on the desk. He gave the box one final look before leaving for Central City.

* * *

The first thing Oliver asked when he entered the quiet base was where Barry was. Felicity informed him that he had returned to Central City, wanting to get home in time to see S.T.A.R Labs turn on the particle accelerator. Oliver nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. He had hoped that Barry would stay a little longer. After they had gotten to know each other and well, do the other thing, Oliver had grown to like Barry. Felicity's phone rang and Oliver walked away to give her privacy. The caller ID read 'Barry Allen' and she picked up, holding the phone up to her ear.

    "Hi. Did you make it?"

    "I made it back to Central City in time, but I missed the cut off in line at S.T.A.R. Labs. I was late, as usual," Barry said, sadness dripping from his voice.

     He had been so excited to see the particle accelerator turn on, but he was too late. Now, he had to return to his lab at CCPD. At least he could continue his investigation about his mother's killer with the extra time.

    "Barry, if you ever decide that Oliver Queen isn't the guy for you; if you decide that you want to go on a date with someone else, um... You should know that that girl, she'll be here," Felicity summoned all her courage to say that.

    Barry answered, "Good to know. Oh, hey, and I left something for Oliver. I hope he likes it."

    Felicity hung up, reaching out for the box as she passed it to Oliver who looked a bit disappointed, saying, "Oliver? Barry left this for you."

    He turned around upon hearing Barry's name, taking the box from Felicity, "Really? What's it in?"

    Diggle smirked, deciding to be funny as he suggested, "Why don't you open it?"

    Oliver rolled his eyes as he opened the box, muttering, "Smart ass."

    Inside was a gift. A green mask, to be specific. Barry actually made him the mask? He thought the scientist wouldn't humour him with making one just because he was provoked. Where did Barry even find the time to make it? He put down the box, slipping the mask on. It fit his face perfectly, and he could see through it well. He smiled to himself, happy with the gift.

    "Guess you won't be needing the paint anymore?" Diggle asked, eyeing the can of paint in the corner of the room.

    Oliver shrugged, "Leave it. I may need it someday, especially if the mask breaks. For now, I'll be using this. Thanks, Barry."

* * *

"— _and in national news, Central City's forensic scientist Barry Allen was struck by lightning last night in the aftermath of the particle accelerator's activation and explosion. He is now in a comatose state and is being taken care of at a local hospital. Allen's coworker and foster father, Joe West, says_ —"

    "What the fuck?" Oliver muttered, a hand rising to his mouth in disbelief as he watched the news in his office.

    Felicity stared at the television screen, speechless. Barry Allen, struck by lightning and presently in a coma. It was just the day before that they had seen him fine and happy.

    Oliver's eyes couldn't leave the screen, but his mouth formed the words before his mind could as he said, "Felicity, tell Isabel Rochev that I will be visiting Central City and clear my schedule for the month. I'll be seeing Barry Allen."


	3. Speedsters and Archers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to reach out and grab his hand and hold it to me, right over my heart, right where it aches the most. I don't know if doing that would heal me or make my heart break entirely, but either way this constant hungry waiting would be over.”  
> ― Ally Condie

Despite Isabel's best intentions and arguments, Oliver wasn't hearing any of it as he locked up his office, getting onto the private jet.

    She frowned disapprovingly, watching Diggle and Felicity bring their own bags onto the jet, as she ranted, "A month? What are you even going there for? It's in chaos, the particle accelerator just exploded the other night."

    "I'm going to see someone who was hurt during the explosion. You know, the guy who was hit with lightning?" Oliver said, nodding in appreciation at Diggle as he passed him with his bag.

    Isabel's jaw dropped a little as she cleared her throat once, "Oh, is he a family member?"

    Oliver closed his eyes momentarily, searching for the best answer, before responding, "He's someone."

    She nodded, pressing her lips into a tight line. All the meetings she would have to attend alone! She wished she could rename Queen Consolidated to Rochev Consolidated but alas, she did not own the company.

    She said, "I hope he comes round soon. Pass him and his family my regards."

    Oliver nodded, getting onto the private jet.

    The trip there was short and very soon, they touched down. The trio headed straight for the hospital Barry was admitted into, not even concerned about having a place to store their bags first. Felicity put her hand on the doorknob and found that it difficult to turn it, knowing what she was going to see when she opened the door. Her hand gripped it tightly and she willed it to turn, but it just wouldn't budge. Oliver took her hand and gently unfurled her fingers from the knob, taking over and opening the door himself.

    Barry looked okay. He was struck by lightning, but he looked okay. In fact, he looked as if he was simply taking a nap in a hospital ward. His heartbeat beeped steadily and Oliver eyed the life support machinery uncomfortably, glad that he was not alone in his sentiments upon seeing Felicity and Diggle having difficulty in looking at the machines as well.

    "Who — Mr Queen?" the man by Barry's bed asked, obviously confused by the billionaire's appearance in his adoptive son's ward. Oliver and Felicity remembered him from the news — Joe West, Barry's foster father. Oliver bowed slightly in politeness, holding out his hand to Joe as he walked closer. Joe took his hand and shook it, much to Oliver's relief. He recalled being told that his voice was rather calming, so he decided to make use of that.

    Oliver said, in the most serene tone he could manage, "Hello, Mr West. We are only here to see Barry. We worked together on a case a few days back and although he was there without permission from his superiors, he was a great help and a great friend. We were very... unsettled by Barry's condition — we saw it on the news — so we decided to come by and see how he was doing. I know this is a very difficult time for you as his father, so if it is your preference for us to leave you and your daughter alone with him, we will do so without question. I assure you that we are friends and we will be here for you, Mr West."

    The woman with Joe — Oliver had assumed her to be his daughter — stared at him speechlessly, in awe.

    She could barely get any words out before Joe said, "That's very nice of you. With all the — well, let's say _controversial_ — news surrounding your family, it seems you aren't as bad as I originally thought. Call me Joe, and this is my daughter, Iris. We hope you enjoy your stay in Central City, Mr Queen."

    Oliver shook Iris' hand, and she looked as if she was about to faint.

    Oliver gave Joe and Iris his most charming smile, hoping for them to like him, as he said, "Please, call me Oliver, and these are my friends, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle."

    Joe and Iris nodded to them in acknowledgment and Oliver took a seat next to Barry's bed, watching Barry's chest rise and fall slowly. He really did look okay and Oliver found himself expecting Barry to suddenly wake up as if he had been napping. He didn't know how long they had been there. Iris and Felicity had started a conversation, while Joe and Diggle talked about the police scene. Oliver simply stayed silent, only speaking when asked a question, but mostly watching Barry's peaceful face.

    "He's flatlining! Dad, call the doctor!"

    Oliver felt himself go numb as Iris screamed. He glanced up at the heart monitor and sure enough, it was a flatline. The monotonous beep slowly morphed into a ringing in his ears and he felt Diggle heave him up and out of the ward. After ten minutes — well, eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds to be precise. Oliver had been counting — the doctors emerged, relief colouring their faces as they spread the good news that Barry was alright.

    Throughout the month, Oliver had visited Barry the most out of the trio. He would stay at the hospital for a minimum of five hours a day, and would visit at least four days out of a week. He would help go after criminals in Central City if something cropped up and he was free, and he would visit Barry in hospital at night while still in his Green Arrow attire. Some nights, Oliver would have a nightmare about creatures, empowered human beings, being spawned from the particle accelerator explosion, and in turn would sneak into Barry's ward in the middle of the night to watch him, to make sure nothing got to him. It wasn't like Oliver was beginning to like Barry Allen, right? The man was unconscious, vulnerable. He only wanted to protect him so that his family can witness him come round.

    When he visited in the day, sometimes Joe and Iris would visit and Iris would tell him funny stories of Barry as a kid and some of his best childhood memories. In 1995, Barry had begged his parents to take him to a science expo out of town but they hit a flat tire on the way. Their car had to be towed to the garage in a small town with a single street and they were stuck there all day. They passed the time at a local diner where they had ice cream and french fries with gravy and spent the night watching the local fireworks. Oliver thought it was cute how his passion for Science had not disappeared from his days as a child. He must have been a very smart kid.

    Sometimes, Iris and Joe would bring him food and coffee, especially if he was too caught up in Barry's condition or a business call to remember to take care of himself. He thought it was extremely nice of them and would always pay them back. They would refuse the money, but he would just force it into their hands so that they had to take it.

    Oliver also learnt that Barry's heart had a very high frequency of stopping suddenly. One moment, the heart monitor would be beeping regularly and the next, it would be flatlining. The doctors would emerge saying that his heart never stopped beating, but they could not find an explanation. Oliver was determined to find out why that was the case, but had run out of time for his month had come to an end and he had to return to Starling City.

    Iris and Joe were sad to see him leave, after already forming a bond with him during his month long stay in Central City. Oliver gave them his phone number to contact him if they ever wanted to meet up or to update him with Barry's condition. With that, the trio left, Oliver feeling like he was missing something as he boarded the private jet back to Star City.

    Of course, work was never too important a factor in Oliver's life and he often made trips to Central City. He would get a coffee at Jitters with Joe and Iris and visit Barry in hospital before he would get a call and have to leave. Felicity and Diggle had begun to grow tired of his increasing visits to Central City, urging him to prioritise a comatose, but safe and secure, man and a city plagued with criminals and the defence of an unfortunately incompetent police department. Oliver's visits decreased after that, knowing that his friends were right. His city needed him and as much as he wanted to ensure Barry was well, he couldn't do anything with him in a coma, so he visited only once every fortnight.

    When he visited on the second week of the fourth month, however, he was met with three curious faces he had never seen before. A man in a remote wheelchair, another man with shoulder-length black hair and a blonde woman in a lab coat. The paralytic introduced himself as Dr Harrison Wells, the other man as Cisco Ramon and the woman as Dr Caitlin Snow. They showed clear recognition toward Oliver, and Cisco expressed his envy of Oliver's 'perfect' life of the rich and famous. Oliver did not trust them at all. Iris and Joe had never mentioned any of them to him, so that meant Barry never knew them from before. Why did they only show up now?

    "I'm sorry, but what are you visiting Barry for?" Oliver asked, trying to be polite.

    Dr Wells smiled as he moved closer to Oliver, saying, "We have taken an interest in Mr Allen. After the particle accelerator exploded — which was my fault, and I take responsibility and apologise — he was struck by lightning and we have decided that we want to move him to S.T.A.R Labs for a better watch over his... condition."

    Oliver insisted, "Barry seems to be doing fine in the hospital. No offence, but in what world do you think any of us will let you take him to the facility that made the particle accelerator? Barry wouldn't be here if you didn't make that machine."

    "I don't want to come off as rude, Mr Queen, but who are you to Barry? I'm _really_ not asking in a rude way," Caitlin asked timidly, as if afraid to talk in the powerful man's presence.

    Oliver paused, thinking of a right answer, before settling on the same one he gave Isabel, "I'm someone."

    Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a look, engaging in silent conversation as Dr Wells smiled again, "Look, Mr Queen, with all due respect, Barry is not doing fine. This hospital is incapable of treating him. His heart rate has been stopping and restarting repeatedly, correct?" Oliver nodded, and Dr Wells continued, "The doctors don't even know why that's happening. What is _really_ happening is that Mr Allen's heart is beating too fast for the heart monitor to process, resulting in a flatline. It happened just before you came in and we manually checked his heart rate. Beating too quickly."

    "And you can help him how?" Oliver questioned.

    Cisco spoke up, "We move him to our lab where we monitor his heart rate with more advanced technology. Our heart monitor — I built it myself — can pick up his heart rate even if it's going really fast, and if it flatlines, we have the right tools to help get him back. We have better tech than any hospital in Central City, so rest assured, Mr Queen. Barry will be in good hands."

    Oliver stared at them, thinking over their words, before taking out his phone to dial Joe as he said, "I still don't trust you, but unfortunately I am not his relative and am in no position to choose whether or not Barry goes with you. His father will make the decision."

    In twenty minutes, both Iris and Joe were at the hospital, listening to Dr Wells, Caitlin and Cisco's explanation about how they were going to help Barry. They had their suspicions at first, so the trio volunteered to bring them to S.T.A.R Labs to have a look themselves. Joe, Iris and Oliver followed the scientists to the lab, where Cisco enthusiastically ran around explaining how each machine worked and which ones they would use for Barry. Caitlin would tell them what they would do in different scenarios while Dr Wells simply smiled silently from the corner. Eventually, Cisco and Caitlin managed to convince Joe and Iris to let them take Barry from the hospital's care, but Oliver remained suspicious.

    "That guy was pretty weird, don't you think?" he asked as soon as they left S.T.A.R Labs.

    Joe raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

    Oliver answered, "Dr Wells. Something's off about him." Joe and Iris shrugged his doubts away, and agreed to have Barry relocated to S.T.A.R Labs.

    As Joe and Iris left in the S.T.A.R Labs vehicle with Barry (in a hospital bed, of course), Oliver stayed behind to anonymously pay the bill. He thought it was only fair to help the Wests out, knowing that the bill would be horrendous. With that, he left, never returning to visit Barry at S.T.A.R Labs again. He had left his number with Cisco (he decided that if he had to trust anyone enough to contact about Barry, it would be him) and Cisco regularly called him to update him. Felicity and Diggle liked that arrangement better anyway, so Oliver kept it that way. Spending his hours attending conferences and going on business trips, throwing charity events and whatnot while half his mind was in the lab with Barry. 

* * *

Oliver didn't even have to think twice to get into his costume when that text message popped up on his phone's screen. He didn't even have to read the words, all he needed was the contact name.

_Barry Allen._

    Barry had finally woken up. Oliver read the contact name and suited up, getting ready to go meet him. He picked up his phone and read the actual text.

 **Barry Allen:** _Oliver, I just woke up and I'm so confused. I was in S.T.A.R Labs but they were being all weird and suddenly I have super speed?_

 **Oliver Queen:** _If you have what you say you have, run to Star City and find me._

    After a while, Oliver chose a rooftop to wait for Barry at. He waited patiently, watching the traffic as he stood silently. He heard movement behind him and turned around to see Barry looking distraught. Barry moved forward and wrapped his arms around Oliver. Oliver wasn't one for hugging, but Barry was so upset that he didn't have it in him to push him away, so he simply shut up and held the younger man.

    "Oliver, all my life I've always wanted to help more, be a part of something bigger. But now that I finally have that, I ruin it. I tried to help, but someone died," Barry said, the despair on his face growing with every word. "I don't think I can be like you, be a vigilante."

    Oliver put a comforting arm on Barry's back as he softly cradled him, saying, "No, you can't be a vigilante. You can be better than me. You can be a _hero_. You can do what I could never do, inspire people."

    Barry gulped as he asked quietly, "What if Dr. Wells is right, what if I'm just a guy who got struck by lightning?"

    Oliver pulled away to look at Barry as he said, "I don't think you got struck by lightning. I think that lightning _chose_ you."

    Barry gave Oliver a weak smile as he asked, "How do you do this? I can't live knowing that people died because I just wasn't good enough."

    Oliver sighed, staring Barry into the eyes as he said, "Barry, a life like this... To lead that kind of life, you have to be ready to make mistakes like that. Mistakes are inevitable because they're part of learning. Keep learning and you'll make less over time. I made many mistakes when I first started out, too."

    "Thanks, Oliver," Barry said, sitting down. Oliver took a seat next to him as Barry mumbled, "I came to you first."

    Oliver smiled, patting Barry's back as he said, "I'm honored that you thought I was your best shot."

    Barry gave him a grin as he said softly, "Nine months. Did you visit?"

    Oliver smirked, looking down at the traffic again, "When you were first admitted, I took a month off to visit you. I dragged Felicity and Diggle with me too. I met Iris and Joe, by the way. You have a very nice family. After the month, I had to come back here but I visited every fortnight. After those three S.T.A.R Labs people took you, I didn't visit, but one of the guys updated me on you."

    Barry smiled as he nodded, turning to Oliver, "I thought you wouldn't visit. The bills must cost a bomb."

    Oliver shrugged, "It's not a problem anymore. I paid it, don't tell Iris and Joe."

    Barry's eyes widened as he shook his head, "No, you can't pay for my bill! Thanks, but I will never be able to pay you back for it."

    Oliver put his hands on Barry's shoulders as he said, "Barry, it's fine. I'm not expecting any favors. I did it because I wanted to, you don't owe me anything. Your recovery is payback enough." 

    Barry smiled gratefully at Oliver before he leaned in closer. The billionaire followed suit, connecting their lips together as his hands travelled to Barry's waist, Barry's hands going behind Oliver's neck to pull him closer.

    Oliver pulled away from the kiss as he asked, "You can run us back to my place, right?"

    Barry shrugged, smiling, "Why don't we try it out?"

    Barry managed to run them back into the Queen mansion, locking the door behind them as Oliver got on top of Barry, resuming their making out as they started removing the other's clothes.

    Oliver mumbled into the kiss, tugging at Barry's jeans, "God, I missed you."

    Barry smirked, pulling Oliver's shirt off as he traced a finger down his abs, asking, "Me or fucking me?"

    Oliver shared Barry's smirk as he kissed down his neck and body, "Both." 

    They went slower that night, Barry moaning into Oliver's bedsheets as Oliver trailed kisses all over Barry, his hands traveling everywhere. Nine months without being able to touch Barry was absolute torture for Oliver. He couldn't even think of fucking anyone else because they paled in comparison to the handsome man in his bed. 

    "Oh my God, that feels so good. _Oliver_ , fuck," Barry breathed, his fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly as he pressed his face into the bed. Nine months without getting touched by Oliver, stuck in a coma, was absolute torture for Barry. Oliver was trying his best to be quiet. His family was home and Thea was particularly hyper that night. He didn't want her to hear him or Barry so both men were struggling to remain silent. He was biting his lip to not make any noise but of course, the occasional groan would escape from either one of them and they would immediately shut themselves up. 

    Coming down from the climax was so satisfying for them after those nine months of not touching the other.

    Oliver rolled over so he was facing Barry, brushing a strand of wet hair away from over Barry's eyes as he said, "I like this."

    Barry smiled curiously at Oliver as he asked, "So, what's the deal? Fuck with no strings attached?"

    Oliver shrugged, "I'm fine with that if you are."

    Barry smirked, nodding, "I'm agreeable. You're a good fuck."

    Oliver moved his head closer and bit on Barry's lower lip seductively, causing them to begin making out again before getting startled by knocking on his door. Both men jumped out of bed, Oliver pulling on his clothes from before, wishing he had taken a shower right after. Barry hid behind the bed as he tugged on a pair of jeans while Oliver answered the door. 

    Thea was there, tapping her foot impatiently. He sighed, "What do you want, Thea?"

    She answered with a question, "What's going on in there?"

    Oliver raised an eyebrow, leaning on the doorframe to block Thea's line of vision as he said, "I'm working, you're interrupting. That's what's going on here."

    Thea leaned forward and whispered, "I know when I hear hookup noises. Is that Laurel in there?" She moved aside and waved into the dark room, laughing, "Hi Laurel!"

    After that, she left. Oliver was 500% sure that Thea was high on weed or something but he wasn't in the mood to handle it. He'll probably yell at her about it the next morning. 

    He shut the door and locked it again, turning on the lights. Barry was shirtless and oh God, he had abs now! Was it Christmas? Oliver had to check.

    Barry reemerged, a big grin on his face as he said, "Hi, I'm Laurel Lance."

    Oliver played along, lying down on the bed as Barry propped his elbows on it so that they were staring at each other. He joked, "What are you gonna do, sue me?"

    Barry bit his lower lip as he smirked, "Yeah, that ass is illegal."

    In normal circumstances, Oliver would probably have rather stabbed himself in the knee with an arrow than to hear another joke about his ass being illegal. However, Barry looked insanely hot biting his lip and Oliver was insanely turned on by it. He cupped Barry's face as he kissed him again.

    Barry crawled back onto the bed and laid down next to Oliver, laughing quietly as he lightly shoved him away, saying, "I have to get back to Central City, I've got work."

    Oliver frowned as he put an arm over Barry, saying, "One more round?"

    Barry shook his head, standing, "Wish I could stay, but I'm already having difficulty walking. If I want to run home, I'm afraid I can only do one time tonight." 

    Barry sat up, wrapping his arms around Barry's abdomen as he leaned his head on his back, muttering, "Take the bus then. I can even call you a cab, or Diggle can give you a ride home."

    Barry smiled, turning back around to give Oliver a cheek kiss as he said, "I still want to do super hero stuff and if I want to do that, I need sufficient rest."

    Oliver finally relented, "Fine, but only because that lightning gave you abs and I'm very turned on by that."

    Barry laughed, entering Oliver's shower, "Mind lending me some clothes?"

    Oliver obliged, selecting a pair of jeans and a plain maroon shirt with a yellow lightning bolt in the centre. His eyes landed on a Batman shirt before he frowned, throwing it back into the closet. Barry only needed one billionaire in his life and that was certainly not Bruce Wayne.

    When Barry came out of the shower, he pulled on Oliver's clothes and promised to return them when he had the chance. Oliver told him he could keep them if he wanted to, causing Barry to smile as he gave him a final kiss, running back to Central City.

    That night, Oliver slept well. Barry was awake, Barry was somehow even more attractive than the last time he saw him and now they were 'friends with benefits', as Thea would have called them. He was about to sleep when his phone buzzed, signaling a text message. He reached to the bedside table as he lifted the phone to his face, smiling as he read the text.

 **Barry Allen:** _When can I see you again?_

 **Oliver Queen:** _You can run here anytime._

 **Barry Allen:** Are you free this Saturday?

 **Oliver Queen:** _I wasn't, but now I am. What have you got in mind?_

 **Barry Allen:** _I'll return your clothes and we can return to your bed._

 **Oliver Queen:** _See you on Saturday._


	4. Avidity and Exclusivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If somebody never gets enough of you, they will always want more”  
> ― Ashly Lorenzana

"How is it only Wednesday? I am in agony."

    "Oliver, please," Felicity said, "What's your problem with Wednesday? I thought you loved Wednesdays."

    Oliver sighed as he said, "That's the problem. It's still Wednesday. It's taking too long to be Saturday."

    Felicity was in Oliver's office at Queen Consolidated, rolling her eyes as she listened to the CEO complain about it being Wednesday. What was so important about Saturday that Oliver couldn't shut up about it not being so? Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he looked through the proposed designs for invitations to a party the next evening. He couldn't focus on the templates when all he could think about was Barry coming over on Saturday. Damn it, this party was important and Queen Consolidated was hosting it, yet Oliver couldn't find it in him to pay attention.

    "Whats gotten you all excited for Saturday?" Felicity questioned.

    Oliver leaned into his seat as he lied, "A friend I haven't seen in a long time is visiting. Bruce Wayne."

    Felicity raised her eyebrows as she glanced out the window, "Mr Wayne? You literally never call each other and he's all the way in Gotham City. He's a multibillionaire, surely he doesn't have the time to travel here for a visit?"

    Oliver smirked, picking up the designs again as he said, "I'm sure you don't know Bruce's schedule."

    Felicity laughed as if it was a challenge, "I'm sure you forgot I can hack him and find out."

    Oliver froze, realizing that that was indeed something Felicity could do so he settled with asking, "I'm sorry, when has how I spend my time outside work been any of your concern?"

    Felicity shrugged, knowing when she had been shut out.

    He scoffed as he said, "Anyway, Cat Grant is the guest of honor for tomorrow's event, please double check if she's available."

    Felicity nodded and left his office, leaving Oliver to sigh in frustration as he went through the designs for the sixth time that day.

* * *

Caitlin and Dr Wells had left to search for something that didn't concern Cisco very much. Dr Wells had asked Barry to stay behind with Cisco so they could monitor him closely. Barry didn't have anything to do for the day — and he wasn't restarting work until next week — so he agreed. Barry and Cisco only knew each other's names and Cisco had thought they would spend the day playing video games or doing funny experiments to get to know each other but instead he had to deal with being asked what day it was.

    He said, "It's still Wednesday, shut the fuck up."

    Was Barry this annoying before the coma? Dear God, if he was, Cisco was glad he didn't know him.

    Barry rolled his eyes as he laid down on the floor, "Sorry for being annoying. I'm just waiting for something. Hey, Cisco."

    Cisco looked up from his seat at the computers to look at Barry as he asked, "What?"

     "I'm bored, can we fuck? Just once, to help me with my boredom," Barry smiled, sitting up.

     Cisco's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the man on the floor. He didn't know what to do, half of him said no because he was practically a stranger. Cisco didn't know anything about Barry other than what he could find on his Facebook so fucking him was just weird to think about. The other half of him was saying yes for the very simple fact that Barry was very attractive.

    Barry was next to Cisco in a second, leaning closer to him as he asked, "Yes or no? If no, I don't mind."

    "No harm in it, right?" Cisco relented, captivated by Barry's extremely pretty eyes.

* * *

Oliver glanced at his watch as he overlooked the setting up for the party. Many reporters were attending for the guest of honor was Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media in National City. A superhero had emerged from hiding in her city and Cat had taken it upon herself to name the female hero Supergirl. She was attending with a reporter and photographer, Kara Danvers and Jimmy Olsen. Of course, they had been allowed to bring plus-ones and Kara was bringing along a friend and coworker named Winn Schott while Jimmy was coming with Lucy Lane.

    The venue started to fill with guests and Oliver glanced around anxiously. He had invited someone, but he didn't know if he was going to attend. Very soon, Cat Grant entered with her four employees.

    Oliver stepped onstage, hiding his distraction as he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, our guest of honor, Cat Grant, is here! Unfortunately, I don't think Supergirl will be attending. It truly is great that we finally have a strong female hero now, isn't it?"

    As he continued to talk about Cat and Supergirl, his gaze kept traveling to the door. With every second passing that a person entering was not him, his heart dropped a little more. He was nearing the end of his speech, his smile graduating fading.

    As soon as he saw the familiar man enter and sign his name on the guest list, Oliver poorly wrapped up his speech, "I do hope to meet Supergirl one day, it would be a delight. With that, I am done taking up your time. Please, enjoy yourselves."

    He stepped off the stage, walking over to the man with a grin on his face. The man turned to him and shared his smile, "Sorry I missed your speech."

    Oliver shook his head, his smile unchanging, "No, it's fine. How are you, Barry?"

    He laughed as if they were jokes as he said, "We're so pathetic. It hasn't even been a week and we already miss each other."

    Oliver shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we just like touching pretty things."

    Barry was dressed in a crisp black suit and he looked stunning in it, Oliver being in a light grey suit that fit him in a very flattering manner. They didn't know how long they had been staring and grinning at one another until a voice interrupted them, "Mr Queen, hello."

    Oliver snapped out of it as he turned to the source of the voice, plastering on a fake grin as he realized it was Cat's reporters, Kara and Lucy. Winn was with them as well, while Jimmy and Cat were nowhere in Oliver's line of sight.

    He questioned, "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

    Lucy smiled flirtatiously as she asked Oliver, "Any chance I can get your number?"

    Oliver glanced at Barry who simply shrugged and he gave her an awkward smile, "Sorry, but I don't give my number out to people I meet at my events. It's a privacy thing."

    Lucy nodded understandingly and Barry could sense the slightest hint of disappointment. Barry gave her an apologetic smile. It was all he could do to stop himself from laughing out loud.

    Lucy left them to rejoin Jimmy and Winn said, "Hi, I'm Winn, and that's Kara. You're like, our idol."

    Oliver raised an eyebrow as he shook their hands, saying, "Idol? I don't think you've got the right guy, I'm not someone to idolize."

    Kara grinned, "Nonsense! You're smart, you're rich, you're very nice."

    Barry laughed, punching Oliver's arm playfully, "Not sure if that makes him an idol, I think it makes him an asshole."

    Winn and Kara exchanged questioning looks as Oliver introduced, "Oh yes, this is my friend Barry Allen. If anyone should be idolized, it's him."

    Kara shook Barry's hand, giving him a bright grin. It was clear that she was an absolute sweetheart and nothing but. She and Barry started to talk about themselves, getting to know one another, and they were getting on really well.

    Winn asked, "So, are you and Barry dating?"

    Oliver turned to him and rejected the idea. They didn't have feelings for one another, all they were doing was fucking. Right?

    "I don't know about you, but I don't look at my friends like that," Winn chuckled.

    Kara and Barry exchanged phone numbers before Kara waved goodbye, leaving Barry and Oliver alone as she and Winn went to find Jimmy.

    Oliver asked quietly so only Barry could hear, "Are you gonna fuck her?"

    Barry smirked, "Why? Jealous?"

    Oliver scoffed, looking away, "No."

    Barry simply laughed as he said, "No, I'm not. She's nice, but not my type."

    Oliver turned to Barry and asked, "Can we pretend today is Saturday?"

    Barry frowned, shaking his head, "I wish, but I have to leave in like, five minutes. That S.T.A.R Labs trio needs me back to run some tests or something. Thursday and Friday aren't options either, I have work to do, people to see and tests to go through. Saturday's the best I can do."

    Oliver nodded, "Fine. I'll miss you until then."

     Barry looked around to make sure nobody was looking before kissing Oliver quickly on the lips, giving him a playful smile before he left, speeding back to Central City.

    "'Not dating' my ass," Winn snorted as he took a sip of his drink.

    Kara laughed as she watched Barry kiss Oliver's lips after checking for any spying eyes. Oliver watched Barry leave and Winn was hellbent on the theory that Barry was Oliver's secret gay thing. Kara insisted that if they were dating, Oliver would be open about it, not hiding it.

    Winn said, "Okay, okay, but if they are dating? Barry's one lucky motherfucker. Oliver's a billionaire and is incredibly good-looking. He's polite and famous, too."

    Kara smiled as she nodded, not saying anything else.

* * *

Oliver Queen was very impatient.

    It was finally Saturday evening and he had the entire mansion to himself. Thea was out with her boyfriend Roy while Moira was attending a charity event in National City. He practically jumped up when the doorbell rang and opened the door to reveal Barry Allen, holding the red shirt and jeans in his arms as he said, "I'm here to return your clothes."

    Oliver pulled Barry in by his collar as he pressed their lips together, shutting the door behind them as he mumbled, "Forget the clothes, I need you in my bed."

    Barry smiled into the kiss and ran them both upstairs to Oliver's room. They could barely keep their hands off the other and once the bedroom door was locked, Oliver was on top of Barry, leaving hickeys on his neck and body while Barry groaned softly. He leaned up and pulled Oliver's shirt off, flipping them around so he could leave a few marks of his own. They connected their lips again, making out while they stripped down, Oliver pressing Barry's face into the bed as he fucked him. Barry gripped the bedsheets as he moaned, Oliver mumbling to him about how long he waited for this and how much he missed him.

    Barry shifted so he was leaning against the bed's headboard. Oliver held Barry's hands above his head as he trailed kisses down, muttering, "You're so fucking perfect, Barry."

    Barry wrapped his legs around Oliver's waist as Oliver picked him up, pressing him up against the wall as he fucked him harder. Since nobody was home, both were allowed to be as loud as they wanted and oh God, Oliver didn't think it was possible for him to feel this good. Before Barry, he would have rated Laurel Lance a solid ten in bed, but after? She was practically a six, with Barry being an eleven. It was honestly quite pathetic at this point, how they had only made the arrangement of no strings attached not even a week ago and they were already desperately back at it again.

* * *

"So I fucked someone on Wednesday," Barry began. He didn't even know why he was telling Oliver this but he felt weird hiding the fact from him. The billionaire nodded, avoiding eye contact as he typed into his laptop. They had cleaned up and Oliver was working on an event proposal, Barry lying down next to him on the bed.

    Oliver used one hand to type, his other hand stroking Barry's hair gently as he asked, "Who?"

    Barry shrugged, "Cisco, the guy from the lab. It was okay but nothing compared to you."

    What was this feeling? It felt like jealousy but Oliver couldn't quite place it. What was so good about Cisco?

    Barry added on, "I only did him 'cause I was bored. He wasn't as good as you."

    Oliver nodded, not being innocent himself either. He wanted to test the theory if it was men in general who were good in bed or just Barry, so he had picked up some hot guy he met at a bar. In conclusion, it was just Barry.

    Oliver said, "Well, can't exactly be mad at you, I hooked up with someone. If you're a ten, this guy's a four."

    Barry laughed, putting an arm over Oliver's stomach as he asked, "Mad? Are you jealous?"

    "Honestly? Maybe," Oliver answered truthfully, typing into the word document.

    Barry sat up and rested his head on Oliver's shoulder, reading the document as he said, "It's okay, I'm kinda jealous too. Should this be an exclusive thing?"

    Oliver turned to Barry, pushing a strand of hair off Barry's face as he said, "Whatever you want, Barry."

    Barry grinned, "Exclusive, then. It's more fun."

    They spent the rest of the evening like that, Barry napping next to Oliver while he worked. Oliver would occasionally stroke Barry's hair or pat his back instinctively and Barry would reach out to hold his hand, half asleep. When Barry randomly woke up, he would do a quick proofread of Oliver's charity event proposal before going back to sleep. Oliver soon fell asleep himself, waking up when he heard Moira the door opening downstairs. Barry jumped up at the sound of the door, panicking as he heard her footsteps near his room. He quickly pulled on Oliver's Batman shirt, since he was shirtless before, and Oliver ushered him into the bathroom just in time for Moira to knock on his door.

    "Mom, welcome home. How was it?" Oliver asked, opening the door.

    Moira smiled, "It was great! That reporter Clark Kent is very good at what he does." She peered into his room and noticed the clothes strewn everywhere and asked, "Do you have a wardrobe malfunction or did you have someone over?"

    Oliver turned around and flinched when he saw all the clothes and gave Moira a fake grin, "I'm meeting someone later and I can't find the shirt I want to wear."

    Moira nodded, "Okay. Laundry should be washed by now, try checking the laundry room."

    Oliver thanked her before she left and he quickly shut the door, locking it behind him as he opened the bathroom door.

    "You can come out now," Oliver smiled.

    Barry came back out, pulling off the Batman shirt as he said, "I only need one billionaire in my life."

    Oliver blinked in surprise, "You know who Batman is?"

    Barry looked at him like Oliver was asking a dumb question as he laughed, "Oliver, I'm a detective. I followed your cases and I followed Batman's cases. Batman has all sorts of high-end technology that is far from affordable so he is definitely rich, and he lives in Gotham City, which narrows down the list quite a bit. So I observed Bruce Wayne's schedule — it's surprisingly easy to find — and Batman's crimefighting schemes. They're never in the same place at the same time, and every other suspect I had has had an occasion in which Batman was in the vicinity, so it couldn't possibly be them. The only person possible? Bruce Wayne."

    "This is why I like you," Oliver laughed, sitting back on the bed as Barry joined him, cupping Oliver's face as he kissed him sweetly. Oliver pulled away and took his laptop to continue his work as he said, "You're just so clever. It's so hard to find someone who's hot and smart, it's usually one or the other."

    Barry grinned, poking Oliver's arm playfully.

    The day was slow. Oliver was supposed to be at the office despite it being a Sunday but he took the day off and Barry ignored all the calls from Cisco, Caitlin and Dr Wells that he got. He knew all they wanted was to run tests and he liked spending time with Oliver so he simply declined their calls until they gave up. Oliver only picked up his own calls when the person was important, otherwise the call would go unanswered and the two men would just enjoy each other's company. Oliver was thankful that his family had decided to leave him alone for the day, not knocking on his door.

    Barry had gotten extremely irritated as he saw the seventh call from Cisco light up his screen. Dr Wells had called three times and Caitlin about eight and Barry had had enough with his ringtone interrupting him every time he and Oliver were talking.

    He snatched his phone from the bedside table as he picked up, snapping, "Barry Allen. What do you want?"

    Oliver mouthed _Cisco?_ and Barry nodded, causing Oliver to scoff as he returned his gaze to his laptop.

    Cisco asked, "Where are you? We need you back at the lab. I thought I told you we were gonna do some tests today."

    Barry sighed, "I can't come in today, I'm with someone."

    Cisco asked again, "Who? And it's not me asking, Caitlin and Dr Wells want to know."

    Barry gave Oliver a questioning glance as he mouthed _They want to know who I'm with._ Oliver shrugged and Barry answered, "Oliver Queen."

    He heard Cisco cover the receiver as he spoke to Caitlin and Dr Wells (and he did a piss poor job of doing that, Barry could still hear what they were saying).

    "He said he's with Oliver Queen." (Cisco.)

    "Tell him we need him back today. Right now, no compromises." (Dr Wells.)

    Barry scoffed at Dr Wells's attitude. Who did he think he was? He was the reason Barry was in a coma for nine months, Barry was under no obligation to just go to him when Dr Wells felt like it.

    "Isn't that a little harsh?" (Caitlin.)

    Was she the only smart one in that lab?

    "No, we need to run tests to help him figure out how to use his powers." (Dr Wells.)

    "Hey, Barry. Uh, Dr Wells says you have to come in, no objections," Cisco said nervously.

    He didn't need to see Barry's face to know that the speedster was past his limit with his irritation and heard Barry say, "Look, tell Wheelchair that we wouldn't have to run tests if that particle accelerator never exploded. He landed me in the hospital for nine months and now he wants me to be at his doorstep when he feels like it? Tell him to fuck himself, I don't have to see him if I don't want to."

    Without waiting for Cisco's response, he hung up and tossed his phone on the bed, leaning back into Oliver who put an arm around him.

    "You're hot when you're mad," Oliver remarked and Barry smirked, "Keep talking and I'll just have to kiss you."

    They smiled and kissed again before Barry's phone rang once more. This time, Oliver picked up. It was Dr Wells.

    "What?" Oliver asked.

    Dr Wells answered, "Mr Queen, good morning. Could you ask Barry to come back to the lab? It's important. We wouldn't be so intent on him coming back if it wasn't."

    Oliver scoffed and answered, "One thing I know about people like you, scientists who fuck up big time, is that they're always liars."

    He hung up and returned the phone to Barry who smiled at Oliver, cuddling up to him.

    "Can we fuck again? You're sexy when you're mad," Barry asked and Oliver glanced back at his work before saving it and shutting the lid of the laptop, placing it on his bedside desk as he got on top of Barry, kissing down his neck.

    "Anything you want, honey."

* * *

On Monday, Barry went back to Central City and S.T.A.R Labs. Cisco was glad that Barry had finally returned as Dr Wells was absolutely livid. Caitlin didn't mind it that much for someone as powerful as Oliver Queen scared her and she didn't want to get on his bad side.

    "What were you doing in Starling City?" Dr Wells asked, wheeling into the main room. Barry was wearing Oliver's red shirt with the lightning bolt in the centre and his own jeans, Cisco feeling inspired by the red and yellow lightning bolt combination.

    Barry gave Dr Wells a look as he asked, his tone being very sarcastic, "Do you want me to keep a diary? Would that make 'monitoring me' easier for you? Dear Diary, I went to see Oliver yesterday. I also had to run a couple errands! Unfortunately, Dr Wells thought he was a very high priority in my life and had his people call me over twenty times in the entirety of yesterday! It's not like it was irritating me and interrupting my day anyway, as if I had anything to do! I'll write in you more later when I have the time. Love, Barry."

    "What's gotten into you?" Dr Wells asked, keeping a calm demeanour.

    Barry answered, "What's gotten into me is the lightning that struck me and put me in a coma. Which is your fault, by the way. And you can't just, I don't know, drop a text instead of ringing me like a clingy boyfriend? I don't know you and you don't know me, so stop acting like we've been friends for years. You know, I idolised you before I met you. Now? I wonder why I ever did."

    Cisco and Caitlin's gazes dropped to the floor awkwardly as Barry said, "I have to get to work. Don't call me."

    With that, he sped off to CCPD, leaving Dr Wells to contemplate how he was going to win the speedster's trust.

* * *

"Hands off my fries! Unbelievable."

    Barry had finished his work for the time being and decided to spend his lunch break with Eddie and Iris in Jitters. Iris laughed as she withdrew her hand from Barry's fries.

    Eddie smiled as he said, "Barry, I am so glad to see you up and about again. When Joe told me about you getting hit with that lightning, I was so worried."

    Barry nodded, "Thanks. Well, I'm better now and P.S, the lightning gave me abs."

    Eddie and Iris laughed and she shook her head, "No way. Show us."

    Barry stood up a bit and pulled his shirt up just enough so they could see his abs before sitting back down. Eddie was having difficulty breathing from laughing as he said, "If I had known it was that easy, I would've just tried to Ben Franklin it instead of training."

    "So how's Starling City? You said you were going to visit it yesterday," Iris asked.

    Barry shrugged, biting on his fries, "Yeah, it's great. You know, the people are amazing..."

  _"I'm gonna make you scream," Oliver whispered into Barry's ear as he shoved him up against the wall, Barry biting his lip to do anything but scream._

    "... it's a pleasure being there..."

    _Oliver's lips trailed Barry's skin, leaving hickeys on his neck and body while Barry gasped, pupils blown and cheeks reddened as he panted, tilting his head to beg for more._

    "... makes me not wanna leave for days..."

_"Fuck, Oliver go harder, damn it," Barry muttered, pulling Oliver's face to his as he made out with him, Barry wrapping his legs around Oliver's waist tighter as Oliver went harder, making both of them moan into their kiss._

    "... and I would go back again if I have the chance."

    _Oliver gripped the bedsheets and threw his head back into the pillow as Barry leaned down to kiss him. Barry was absolutely mind blowing and looked so beautiful above him and the sight was enough to render Oliver breathless as he smiled, "Is it even possible for you to be even more perfect?"_

_Barry bit his lip, kissing him again, "Nope, doesn't get better than this."_

    "Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Eddie said, giving him a grin.

    Barry nodded, "Yeah, I did. So how did you two spend the weekend?"

    Iris laughed, "Oh, not as exciting as yours, I'm afraid. We just went on a date and I stayed over, but that's where it ends."

    Barry smiled, "Oh, how'd your date go?"

    Eddie answered, taking a sip of his coffee, "A movie, dinner, maybe even a bit of action..."

    Barry chuckled, throwing a fry at him as he said, "Gross, don't give me details." They all laughed and continued talking, but Barry found himself longing to be with his billionaire again.


	5. Vertigo and CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because death is the only thing that could have ever kept him from you.”  
> ― Ally Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a rollercoaster.

Barry apologized to Dr Wells for being rude. He admitted that he had been rather unreasonable and that he was so cranky because he simply hated it when people called him too many times consecutively. Dr Wells accepted the apology and they got to work with the tests. They found out that Barry had to eat 10,000 calories a day as his body burnt through the energy too fast. Barry was so glad to hear that, knowing that he could eat as much as he wanted and still be able to keep his abs. What a miracle!

    He spent his days catching bad guys and locking meta-humans up in the pipeline at S.T.A.R Labs. Cisco had invented a suit for him so he could not only conceal his identity, but to ensure that he could wear something that won't burn off when he ran. It looked like the shirt Barry borrowed from Oliver, red with a yellow lightning bolt in the centre. The sides of the mask had lightning bolts as well, and in the suit were hidden earpieces and microphones so Barry could communicate with Team Flash on his missions.

    Barry had gotten to know Cisco, Caitlin and Dr Wells. Dr Wells had, over time, gotten more comfortable with the company of the three other members of Team Flash and revealed that he was getting physiotherapy for his paralysis and could even stand on his own, even though he struggled to hold it for longer than two minutes. Cisco and Barry often spent their time off to play video games while Caitlin would show Barry some cool experiments or interesting formulas. Dr Wells would teach Barry about how to get faster and stronger.

    When Barry wasn't at S.T.A.R Labs or speeding around Central City to find criminals, he spent his time in his lab at the Central City Police Department. Joe, Eddie or Singh would come in with new things to analyze and occasionally, he could go along with them to the crime scene to 'Sherlock' it, like Eddie always said when Barry could theorize what happened just from a couple of details. He would meet with Iris or Caitlin and Cisco at Jitters during his lunch breaks and they would talk about their day. Barry would tell Caitlin a stupid Science pun and Cisco would laugh while Caitlin would roll her eyes, a smile on her face.

    It had been two weeks since Barry last saw Oliver. They did text every once in a while out of boredom, but they hadn't met up. It had been a very busy two weeks for Oliver and Barry wasn't in the mood to disrupt his packed schedule just because he wanted to fuck so he simply didn't contact Oliver unless the billionaire was the one to initiate the conversation.

    Oliver had spent almost every minute of his two weeks either at his office in Queen Consolidated or at events, tending to guests and attending meetings. Having Isabel as a partner did lift some of the workload off him, but not enough. Stress was eating him alive and he wished on everything that he had enough time to see Barry but alas, not every wish comes true.

    Balancing his work at Queen Consolidated and his work as the Arrow was horrendously draining, and he barely even had time to sleep! He wished his mother didn't give him the position of CEO. He just didn't have the time to hold up such an important role in the company. If he made a mistake, it may lead to the company's downfall and it would be his fault.

 **Oliver Queen:**  How's your day been?

 **Barry Allen:**  It's been okay. What about you? You've been busy.

 **Oliver Queen:** I wish I wasn't busy so I could see you again.

 **Barry Allen:**  Me too. Get back to work so you finish faster.

* * *

Barry felt empty.

    Perhaps it was just the fact that he hasn’t been touched intimately by another human being for over twenty-five days (which in all honesty was a pathetically low number for, but if you consider someone like Oliver, it changed the game _entirely_ ) or it was just the fact that Central City’s criminals have gone into hiding since every villain that has crossed the path of the Flash was gone. Arrested or thrown into the pipeline and neither option made for an attractive place to end up in. Cisco was running out of video games and comic books, Caitlin was running out of experiments, Dr Wells was running out of tips and tests and Barry was running out of patience.

    At this point, it wasn’t even about having sex with Oliver, it was talking to his friend. Even Felicity and Diggle talk to him regularly and neither of them were the one he was having close relations with. Iris, Eddie, Cisco and Caitlin follow him to nightclubs occasionally, Joe and him work and have dinner together most nights and even Dr Wells spent time with him when there weren’t criminals to catch. The only person missing from his daily life was a particular billionaire named Oliver Queen.

* * *

“I miss him.”

    “Miss who?” John asked, wiping a cloth down one of Oliver’s arrows.

    Oliver sighed, putting a newly cleaned arrow on the table as he picked up another one, answering, “Nobody. I haven’t seen him in, what, twenty-six days now? The company and the Arrow are eating my freedom. But it’s stupid, don’t mind me.”

    John scoffed, finishing up the final arrow, “Nah, it ain’t stupid. Go ahead, talk. You rarely do that. Also, didn’t coin you for a guys kind of guy.”

    Oliver shook his head, placing his arrow down and cleaning his bow, “I’m not, I’m not. Just… Whatever. I’d rather not talk about _that_.”

    John raised his eyebrows as he grinned, tossing his cloth aside as he said, “ _Someone’s_ been getting action. Who’s the guy?”

    "Diggle, you know I don't kiss and tell," Oliver smirked, causing John to laugh, "Please, remember when you and Laurel had a thing last year? Wouldn't shut up."

    Oliver dismissed John lightheartedly, "Got me there. You must feel relieved that she's out of my life."

    John joked, "Well, not really, now I have to hear about this new guy."

    Oliver chuckled and pushed John lightly as he said, "Don't ask questions and you won't have to hear about him."

    John scoffed, a grin on his face as he shrugged, "As I said before, go ahead and talk. I like when you open up."

    Oliver sighed, "I don't know, I miss a good fuck, but I miss a good friend more. Should I take a couple days off? Twenty-six days of working my ass off, I think I deserve a break."

    John grinned, walking out of the Arrowcave as he said, "I can play the Arrow for a couple days and I'm sure Ms Rochev will be aching to handle things, even for a little while."

    Oliver smiled at him as John walked up the staircase, saying, "Thanks, Diggle. Please tell Felicity to inform Isabel I'll be gone for the next five days and that my excuse is that my aunt is dying."

    John asked from the top of the stairs, "I know that definitely ain't the truth, so where are you really headed to? Just for me to know, won't tell anyone."

    “Central City.”

* * *

"You fucking bastar — _shit_ , go faster."

    "Barry, I'm sorry. _Fuck_ ," Oliver moaned, rolling off Barry as they both came down slowly.

    Barry panted slightly, out of breath, as he turned slightly to face Oliver to ask, "You couldn't at least text past the first five days?"

    Oliver sighed, standing up, "I'm sorry, I wanted to but I was really busy. Too many events to plan, attend and overlook, then there's my business with being the Arrow. I barely had the time to sleep."

    Barry nodded and sat up, pulling the covers over his lower body as he looked up at Oliver, his eyes savoring ever inch of his body as he smiled, "Don't stress yourself out too much. Didn't you say you have a partner at work? What the hell is she doing if you're so busy?"

    Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Tell me when you find out. I would confront her myself if I wasn't drowning in proposals and criminals. I'm gonna shower. You joining?"

    Oliver poked his head out from behind the bathroom door as he grinned at Barry. All Oliver could see was Barry's abs and up but he liked the sight.

    Barry stared at him for a while before he chuckled, standing, "Sure. Make room."

    Oliver opened the door wider and let Barry enter. After they showered — and made out twice — they got out, Barry wearing jeans and the Batman shirt, which he stole from Oliver, just to annoy him. Barry got into his bed and turned on his laptop, surfing the Internet while Oliver settled for only pants, staying shirtless as he laid down next to Barry who was watching Vine compilations.

    "Vine compilations? Really?" Oliver asked teasingly.

    Barry snorted, "You don't know real humor until you know the best vines. Oh, this one's a favorite."

    Oliver sat up a little to see the vine, Barry laughing at it while Oliver simply kissed Barry on the cheek before lying down to attempt to get some sleep. Joe was at work while Barry took the day off, so Joe and Iris weren't aware that Oliver was going to stay with them for the next five days. He didn't know how to break it to them because he didn't know how to answer their questions. 'Why is he visiting Central City?' 'Why is he staying with us? Can't he afford a hotel?' 'Are you guys sharing a bed?' 'Why'd he come to you for a place to stay?' Barry just wasn't equipped to answer them. He would ask Oliver to avoid them but it would be impossible to go five days unnoticed. It was their own house, damn it.

    After two hours of doing work and watching funny YouTube videos, Barry left the sleeping Oliver in his room as he went downstairs to get a snack, pausing when he saw Iris with Eddie in the living room watching television. He tried to be as quiet as he could but winced when he heard Iris call his name.

    She grinned, "Barry, hey. Why aren't you at work?"

    He turned around and lied, "I wasn't needed today and I uh, wasn't feeling well."

    Eddie gestured to the empty chair next to the couch and invited, "Come watch the movie with us. It's Doctor Strange."

    Barry shook his head, "No, thanks. I came down to get something to eat."

    Iris offered, "Since you're sick, I can make you a sandwich or something and bring it up for you. You go get some rest."

    Barry tried to decline her offer politely but Iris was insistent and said it was fine, walking to the kitchen. Barry thanked her and tried to leave the room, wincing when Eddie stopped him.

    "You okay, Barry? You look anxious. What are you sick with?" Eddie asked. Barry was panicking at this point, Iris already having the bread out as she took out the other ingredients.

    He answered, "Oh, just a fever. I'm fine, I'll just go back up now. Wait, why aren't you at work?"

    Eddie smiled, "I'm sick too. The flu."

    Iris was almost done with the sandwich! Oh Jesus, Barry never felt so close to cardiac arrest in his life. Eddie nodded, and they wished each other to get well soon before Eddie turned back to the television. Once Barry was sure neither of them were looking at him, he ran to his room with super speed.

    "Ollie, wake up, wake up. Iris is coming," Barry said to Oliver who, much to Barry's anxiety, wasn't cooperating. He just wasn't waking up no matter how hard Barry shook him. Barry bent over Oliver to pat his face lightly with no effect before he heard the door open.

    "Barry, is that... Is that Oliver Queen? What's he doing in your bed? What —"

    Barry shushed her and moved to the door, taking the sandwich from her and placing it on the bedside table as he whispered, "Okay, it's not what it looks like."

    Iris nodded slowly, staring at the shirtless, sleeping Oliver as she said, "I've got time to hear what it is."

    Barry explained, "We're not dating, just... hooking up. He's staying in Central City for five days to take a break from work and I'm his closest friend in this city, so I offered to let him stay here."

    Iris widened her eyes, "Barry, Dad is going to kill you!"

    Barry gestured wildly in nervousness, "I thought Joe _liked_ Oliver!"

    Iris nodded, whispering, "He does! It's the letting people stay here without asking him first part that'll make him kill you!"

    "What's going o— Oh, Iris. Long time no see," Oliver grinned, finally waking up from the duo's harsh whispering.

    Iris waved, plastering a smile on before turning back to Barry, "Now that I think of it, Dad won't kill you with a witness around. Oliver and I."

    Barry stared at her in shock, "You're throwing me under the bus?"

    Iris shrugged, giving him the same bewildered look, "I don't have a death wish, Barry! If Dad kills you for having him over, sorry but I'm not going down with you."

     Oliver frowned, "I thought Joe liked me."

     Iris smiled, "He does, Oliver. After you left, he wouldn't stop telling people how nice you were for a Queen."

     Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, still slightly drowsy from his nap as he said, "Hey, my family’s nice. _You're_ not nice."

     Iris laughed, "Is he always like that when he wakes up?"

     Barry turned back to grin at Oliver who picked at a piece of lint on the duvet as he said, "On good days. I call him High Oliver."

     Iris smirked, "Look at you two, married already."

     Barry's gaze snapped back to her, "We're not dating."

     She gave him a knowing smile as she left, "Good luck with talking to Dad about him tonight."

     Barry sighed and closed the door after her, turning back to High Oliver whose interest had switched from the duvet lint to Barry's sandwich.

     He asked, "Can we split it, honey?"

     Barry hesitated before nodding, breaking the sandwich in half and giving one part to Oliver. They sat in silence, their sandwiches only sitting in their hands before they put it back on the plate, cupping each other's faces as they kissed, Barry pulling Oliver down on top of him as Oliver kissed down his neck.

    "Twenty-six days, Queen."

    "Shut up."

* * *

The first thing Joe did when he returned home was ask what was going on with Barry and Iris. Eddie had gone home an hour before, extremely surprised upon the discovery that the billionaire Oliver Queen was in Barry's bed shirtless.

    "Okay, what did you do?" Joe asked, sitting on the couch,

    Iris nudged Barry with her shoulder and Barry said quietly, "I may have let someone stay here for five days without asking you first and I'm sorry."

    Joe stared at him before nodding slowly, "Okay... Who?"

    Iris glanced at Barry, "He's taking this a lot better than I thought he would."

    Joe raised his eyebrows as he asked again, "Who did Barry invite over?"

    "Good evening, Joe. I hope I'm not imposing on you but I will be staying here for the next five days. Unless, of course, you don't want me to," Oliver said.

    Joe turned around in surprise and asked Barry and Oliver, "Okay, what did I miss? He visits you when you were in that coma and now he'll be having temporary residence in your room? Are you dating?"

    Oliver answered, "No, we are not. We're just good friends."

    Iris nodded, trying to keep a smile off her face, "Yeah, they're _very_ close." Barry elbowed her behind his back and Iris snorted.

    Joe sighed, "Y'all are getting weirder every time. Alright, Oliver can stay."

    Oliver grinned, "Thank you, Joe. I would stay at a hotel, but y'know, I... prefer to have company. Otherwise, I get night terrors and I get... really bad."

    Joe nodded empathetically, "Sure thing, Oliver. You can stay here."

    Oliver smiled gratefully as Joe stood up, heading upstairs, "Okay, I'm going to bed. Without Barry and Eddie, I am beat." The three of them wished Joe goodnight as he left the living room.

    "Even my Dad thinks you're dating," Iris said. Barry rolled his eyes while Oliver laughed uncomfortably before heading back up to Barry's room.

    Barry watched him leave as he asked Iris, "Why'd you say that?"

    Iris grinned, "It's funny to see you two being all shy about it."

    Barry sighed loudly, "We aren't —"

    "— dating. Yeah, I heard you. Unfortunately, what I'm hearing isn't matching what I'm seeing," Iris beamed at him before returning to her own room. Barry stared at the television, which was paused at a scene with Benedict Cumberbatch looking exasperated.

    He shook his head at the frozen image of Benedict as he agreed with his expression, "I know, right? Unbelievable."

* * *

"Cisco, _please_ tell me there's something good today."

    "Well, Captain Cold texted me saying to chill out, but that's it," Cisco answered.

    Harry rolled his eyes, "We're not calling him that."

    Cisco turned to him and said, "Well, someone hasn't had their morning coffee yet."

    Harry retorted, "I've already had my morning coffee."

    Cisco nodded, a sly smile spreading on his face as he lifted his mug to his lips, "Then you won't mind me doing this."

    Harry warned, "Don't slurp."

    Cisco slurped loudly and Harry sighed, turning to Barry, "You see what he puts me through?"

    Barry laughed, putting down his bag, "Yeah but that's why we love Cisco."

    Harry smiled, "That's why he's an asshole."

    Cisco pretended to try to throw his mug at Harry who laughed, shaking his head as he turned back to the computers.

    “— _known as Count Vertigo has escaped from Iron Heights and the police department has received numerous reports from citizens of seeing him around Central City. The CCPD has advised the people of Central City to stay at home and keep out of secluded areas while investigation is ongoing. We_ —“

    “Woah, Count Vertigo’s in Central City? We can take him down, he’s just some drug dealer, right?” Cisco asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

    Harry shot him a look as he said, “He’s a drug dealer who’s also had multiple accounts of murder, Cisco. He started in Starling and we have no idea how bad his Vertigo really is. We don’t know if a body like Barry’s could take that drug. _Don’t_ test that theory, it could get fatal.”

    Cisco sighed, “Well, we can’t just let him run around. He’s dangerous.”

    Barry smiled, “I know someone who can help.”

    Cisco raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

    Barry picked up his bag and answered, “I don’t know if he’ll want to help, but I’m getting the Arrow.”

* * *

“Oliver —“

    “Yeah, I know. He’s out and he’s here,” Oliver said emotionlessly as he tossed the remote control aside onto the couch. He sighed deeply as he pressed his hands to his face before saying, “You want me to help you get him, ‘cause he came from my city and all.”

    Barry leaned against the doorway as he watched Oliver stand up, “That’s not exactly the reason… but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know he drugged you and Diggle before — Felicity told me — and it got real bad. So if you don’t want to get at him again, I understand. I can get Count Vertigo myself, just checking to see if you wanted in.”

    Oliver turned to him, “We hunt him tonight. I think he’s here to find me. He knows who I am and he has ways to locate me. Tonight, we go around S.T.A.R Labs and see if we can find him.”

    Barry nodded and sat down, “Your way?”

    Oliver smiled down at him, “My way.”

* * *

Barry and Oliver were snooping around a building near S.T.A.R Labs since it was where Count Vertigo was last seen by someone. Turned out that the building belonged to the police department, containing physical copies of case information. Oliver went through a folder he found about closed cases, stumbling across one labelled ‘Nora Allen Murder’.

    He lifted the file and said, “I’m still sorry for accusing your father.”

    Barry looked up and shook his head slightly, “No, it’s… it’s fine. I’ll find the real guy who did it someday.”

    Oliver asked, reading the documents, “The guy’s like you, right? Speedster. Doesn’t that narrow it down?”

    Barry stared at him, “A speedster. The blur! Oh my God, what if it was me, what if I somehow went back in time to kill her? I wouldn’t do that!”

    Oliver moved closer and held Barry by his shoulders as he said, “I know you didn’t, so that means there’s another speedster in existence.”

    Barry nodded, “We need to find him.”

    Oliver turned away from Barry and back to the folder and said, “One thing at a time, Barr. Catch Vertigo, then catch Unknown Speedster.”

    Barry nodded again, “You’re right. One thing at a time. Say, you think he’s really gonna turn up?”

    “He’s clever, very clever. He figured out who I was just from how I went after him. He can predict your every move if he tried. He knew I was coming to Central City and he knows we would look for him where he was last seen. He will be here tonight, Barry. Barry?”

    Oliver turned around, his heart dropping to his feet as he saw who had Barry silenced. Why wasn't Barry phasing or running away? Count laughed, leaning his head on Barry's shoulder as his left arm tightened its grip on him. He said, "Aren't speed dampeners wonderful? The Flash really is nothing without his speed, isn't he?" How did he know who Barry was? Barry's eyes snapped to Oliver's in surprise.

     Oliver tried to negotiate, "Look, Count. Let him go, its me you're after. Why are you even in Central City and how did you find me?"

     Count shrugged, "Queen Consolidated's real quiet without their CEO. Everyone's wondering where you are. I thought that Starling City's favorite vigilante would be with his boyfriend! How lucky that he's fucking the Flash, easily narrowed down the location _quite_ a bit.”

    "Let him go," Oliver repeated, stepping closer.

    Count Vertigo raised a syringe to Barry's neck, threatening, "Take one step closer and this goes in him. Don’t get any ideas involving arrows either.”

    Oliver withdrew out of panic. Barry was struggling against the Count, but an insane man was a strong man and Barry was not in any position to fight when the tip of a syringe was pressed against his neck.

    Count laughed, "This is so funny. The Flash, powerless, _useless_! And his lover, the Arrow, so desperate to save him. But nobody can save him."

    Before Oliver could react, the Count plunged the syringe into Barry's neck before dropping him, escaping through the window. Oliver ran over to Barry, collapsing to his knees as he propped him up.

    "Okay, okay. Come on honey, stay awake. I'm taking you to S.T.A.R Labs," Oliver rushed out without thinking, carrying Barry bridal style. Barry was shaking as he groaned in pain, the vertigo already taking effect. Oliver was thankful that they had decided to go to a place not far from the lab as he could get Barry to help quicker.

    "Oliver, it hurts," Barry whimpered, beginning to thrash about in Oliver's arms.

    Oliver held him tighter as he ran into the S.T.A.R Labs building as he said, "I know, Barr, I know. Please, hold on a little longer, I'm getting you help."

    In the elevator, Oliver rang up Felicity who picked up on the first ring. He asked her to bring the antidote to Central City and almost screamed in frustration and anxiety as she said the last train for Central City had left fifteen minutes ago and that any other method to the city would take too long to help Barry. His anxiety grew when Felicity told him regrettably that his antidote had run out. He hung up as he ran into the main lab where Cisco, Caitlin and Harry were. Their heads turned to him, their gazes landing on Barry in concern as a very distraught Oliver whispered, trying not to panic:

    "Please help. Barry's dying."


	6. Degradations and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People will seek the ends of the galaxy to avoid that which they need most.”  
> ― Criss Jami

Cisco and Oliver held Barry down with restraints equipped with speed dampeners so he wouldn't phase out of them in pain while Caitlin and Harry went around the lab, trying to concoct an antidote. 

    Oliver held Barry's hand. He didn't know if he was doing that to comfort himself or to make sure Barry was aware that he wasn’t allowed to die. Barry’s face contorted in pain as he shifted uncomfortably.

    Oliver’s grip on his hand tightened while Cisco checked Barry’s vitals, saying, “Caitlin, Harry, he’s going to lose consciousness soon.”

    Caitlin stressed, “We’re going as fast as we can! Oliver, try to keep him awake!”

    “Guys, Barry fainted. Fuck, fuck. I need to grab something. Oliver, is he still breathing?” Cisco muttered, throwing open cabinet doors as he searched for the defibrillators.

    Oliver pressed two fingers to Barry’s neck and nodded, “I feel a pulse.”

    Cisco set down the defibrillators and nodded, calling to Harry, “Done yet? We don’t have too much time left and I really don’t want to use these.”

    Caitlin nodded, quickly running over to Barry, a syringe in her hand as she demanded, “Wake him up.”

    Cisco reached out and slapped him, causing Barry to gasp as he regained consciousness. Caitlin immediately injected Barry with the antidote and the group watched him carefully. Barry paused for a second before he winced, though it seemed that the pain was significantly lesser.

    “Okay, we’re on the right track. Make it stronger,” Harry noted, him and Caitlin returning to the chemicals to mix a stronger dosage.

    Oliver stared at Barry twisting around in agony before he went limp again and shouted, “Shit, he’s unconscious again. Cisco, I don’t feel a pulse!”

    Cisco started up the defibrillators and neared Barry, ordering Oliver to back off before he zapped Barry once. It didn’t work, so Cisco did it again. No response. 

    Oliver was beginning to panic. He couldn’t lose his friend, not now. He was under so much pressure and if Barry died right then on that table, Oliver would never forgive himself. He reached over and took the defibrillators from Cisco, turning to Barry.

    He said, trying to keep his anxiety at a minimum, “You are not allowed to die, Barry.” 

    He tried once.

    He tried again.

    The heart monitor began to beep.

    “Thank the fucking Lord,” Oliver sighed in relief, dropping the defibrillators on the table as he collapsed in his chair, taking Barry’s hand into his own again. Cisco was panicking, trying to make sure Barry didn’t lose consciousness for the third time.

    Caitlin exclaimed, running back to them, “I think this will work. Oliver, hold his arm down.”

    Oliver obeyed, restraining Barry’s while Harry injected Barry again.

    He calmed down.

    Barry Allen was saved.

    “Thank you,” Oliver breathed, pressing a light kiss to the back of Barry’s hand as he sighed in relief. Cisco collapsed on the ground, finally able to relax with Barry safe. Caitlin took a seat as she tried to regain a grip on reality while Harry wrote down the formula for future reference.

    Barry blinked and tried to sit up as he mumbled, “Is Oliver okay? What happened?”

    Cisco pushed him down lightly, “Dude, easy. Oliver’s fine. You just got dosed with vertigo. We lost you for a minute before Oliver brought you back.”

    Barry turned to Oliver and wrapped his arms tightly around him while Oliver comforted, “Harry and Caitlin made an antidote and saved you. You’re okay now, you’re okay.”

    Barry pulled away and thanked the other three before asking Oliver quietly so they wouldn’t hear, “Did you get the Count?”

    Oliver frowned, shaking his head, “If I went after him before bringing you here, you would have died.”

    Barry nodded slowly, “We’ll go after him.”

    Harry piped up from the computers, “We’ll do that tomorrow. You need to rest.”

    Barry clicked his tongue in annoyance, lying down again. He looked at Oliver, who looked extremely worn and stressed, and assured, “Oliver, I’m fine. Relax.” Oliver kissed his hand again and whispered:

    “I’m going to kill him.”

* * *

“Is that really necessary?”

    “Of course it is!” Count exclaimed, annoyed, as he aimed his gun at a cardboard cutout of a badly drawn Arrow. He said, cocking the gun, “See, here’s the thing. If I want to get to the Arrow…” He changed his target to a printout of a photo of the Flash taped to the wall as he continued, “… I will have to get to those he loves. If I hurt anyone in Starling, it would be useless since he isn’t even there. Then all I would have is a grieving Arrow, not an enraged Arrow! The dosage I gave the Flash is anything but lethal and soon he will be coming for me.”

    One of his men asked, “What will you do when he arrives, then?”

    The Count laughed obnoxiously, saying, “Here’s where you come in. I can’t decide on what to do! Do I kill him? Do I kill the Flash? Do I kill them both? Do I sic the police on him? So many options!”

    “If you called the police, wouldn’t they arrest you too?” another man asked.

    The Count snapped his fingers and said, “Oh! We’re going to let him inject me and then I’ll fake it out.”

    The man questioned, “Fake what out?”

    “Oh, you’ll see.”

* * *

While Barry went to work at CCPD, Oliver stayed behind in S.T.A.R Labs to help Harry, Caitlin and Cisco come up with a plan to take down the Count.

    Caitlin asked, “Since you live in the city he came from, do you happen to know any of his weaknesses or common behaviors?”

    Oliver answered, “He’s insane and therefore unpredictable most of the time. But if I had to take a wild guess at what he’s planning, I would say he would try to beat m—Barry at whatever he’s going to try on him. Worm his way out, cheat death.”

    Oliver almost forgot that the three of them still weren’t aware that he was the Arrow. Luckily, he caught himself before he made an irreversible mistake.

    Cisco asked, “Okay, let’s take a break. Hey, do you know who the Arrow is?”

    Oliver turned to him and answered calmly, “No. Why, you think you know who he is?”

    Cisco nodded enthusiastically, “I have like a hundred and fifty people on my list and I think you’re on it. Are you the Arrow? Come on, you can tell us. We won’t tell anyone.”

    Oliver shook his head, “Not me. Who else do you suspect?”

    Cisco said, “He uses carbon arrows, so —“

    Oliver corrected, “It’s aluminum carbon composite now. Better penetration.”

    Cisco raised an eyebrow, “Really? How did you know? That’s not in any recent reports.”

    Oliver backtracked and lied, “Oh, Barry told me. He’s into the Arrow, follows his cases religiously. He probably found one of his arrows and had a look at it.”

    Cisco nodded suspiciously but didn’t say anything else.

    “Oliver, can I talk to you?” Harry asked, wheeling himself toward the doorway. He had been making good progress on his physiotherapy and was able to walk a couple of steps without tripping. However, he was still on the wheelchair in the meantime. Oliver nodded, following Harry out as they went down the hallway.

    “Barry can’t afford to have distractions,” Harry began.

    Oliver stopped and asked, “What do you mean?”

    Harry clarified, turning to look at Oliver directly, “It means that he needs his full focus on maintaining his private identity and maintaining the safety of Central City. Unless you’re his real boyfriend, I see you as a potential distraction that can hinder his performance.”

    Oliver stared at him in disbelief as he asked, “How am I a distraction? Can’t I be Barry’s friend? He can go be the Flash, I won’t ‘distract’ him.”

    Harry continued, “Friends don’t kiss each other’s hands. Friends certainly don’t have what you and Barry have. Barry is always concerned about you. He almost died and his first question was if _you_ were alright. You are not friends but you say you aren’t boyfriends. If you are anything more than a friend but anything less than a partner, you are a distraction.”

    “Forgive me for being frank, Dr Wells, but that’s just unreasonable. What do you want me to do, stop talking to him?” Oliver questioned.

    Harry sighed, “No, just… whatever it is between you two, sort it out. Your relationship is something that doesn’t just happen to you two. It happens to the people around you and because of Barry’s role as the Flash, it happens to the people of this city. If one day he had to choose between a civilian and you, who would he choose? You.”

    Oliver was irritated as he said, “I’m sorry, but that’s not my fault as much as you want to pin it on me. Barry is who he is and I do not play a part in that. I’m not his partner so I definitely don’t have a say in what he chooses to do.”

    Harry nodded, “So you aren’t dating him.”

    “Is that the most important thing you got from that? Yeah, we aren’t dating, but what Barry does isn’t my responsibility. Look, I get that you’re concerned about him. You want what’s best for him. You want him to get faster, stronger, better. I do too, but I can’t help him if you’re asking me to stay away,” Oliver said, his patience at a limit. Who did Harry think he was to tell him to stay away? Barry was his friend.

    Harry glanced up and down the hallway to check if anyone was listening before he said quietly, “I know who you are, Oliver Queen. You are more than a billionaire, more than the CEO of a powerful company. You’re the Arrow.”

    Oliver scoffed, “Really? You can’t find any good reasons to destroy me and Barry’s friendship so you’re now framing me for being that vigilante? I’m not the Arrow, okay? I’m not him, but I am Barry’s friend.”

    “Then stop distracting him,” Harry said before wheeling away, leaving Oliver to fume silently in the hallway. They weren’t dating! What was so hard to get? Why did everyone think they were and why were they so intent on their fantasy becoming a reality? A question that bothered Oliver the most was: Why was he so irritated at their theories? 

* * *

Cisco and Caitlin managed to track down the Count and gave Barry the location before he ran off. Oliver was on his way as soon as Barry shot him a text and the two met at the abandoned building.

    Barry asked, “He really likes places like this, huh?”

    Oliver shrugged, readying an arrow as he pushed open the door, “That’s Count Vertigo for you. Come on.”

    The two entered slowly, looking around warily. They made it to the staircase and went up quietly. As soon as they reached the fifth, and highest, level, the lights came on, revealing the Count.

    He had a smug grin on his face as he asked, “Why are you dressed for Halloween? I already know who you both are.”

    Barry asked, not bothering to vibrate his vocal chords to sound different, “How did you know who I was?”

    The Count shrugged, “Right before the Arrow’s long holiday to Central City, guess who he acquainted himself with? A forensic scientist with the Central City Police Department named Barry Allen. Then, your big TV moment — Barry Allen, struck by lightning. ‘Coincidentally’ enough, the Arrow disappeared the day after the news aired. For a _month_ , no less, and made repeated visits to Central City. Specifically, the hospital that, you guessed it, Barry Allen was admitted in. Now, wasn’t too hard to connect the dots, was it?”

    “You’re clever, but you use your intelligence to play sick games like this,” Oliver said in disgust.

    The Count laughed, stepping closer, “You make it so easy to guess who you are, you might as well have big neon signs over your heads.”

    Oliver glanced around the room, locating a suspiciously conveniently placed syringe. Was it a trick? Someone as smart as the Count wouldn’t have been so careless, would he? Barry spotted the syringe and ran over, grabbing it and plunging it into the Count’s neck before he could utter another word.

    Barry dropped the syringe along with the Count’s body as both hit the ground. Oliver moved nearer and aimed an arrow at the Count who was had realized the minute the two heroes arrived that his plan wasn’t going to work. He had thought the Flash would take the day off and the Arrow would come for him alone. His arrogance played him and now he was paying for it.

    Oliver growled, drawing his bow, “Count Vertigo, you have failed Central City and Starling City.” 

    With one arrow, Oliver ended Count Vertigo.

* * *

“Oliver Queen.”

    “Yes, Cisco?” Oliver asked as he entered S.T.A.R Labs seventeen minutes after Barry did. They agreed that Oliver should turn up later to avoid suspicion.

    Cisco said, “You’re the Arrow.”

    Barry chuckled, taking an energy bar that Caitlin offered him as he said, “Oliver, the Arrow? Please.”

    Caitlin said, “We heard what Count Vertigo said about finding out who the Flash was.”

    Oliver raised an eyebrow, taking a bite out of Barry’s energy bar as he asked, “He figured it out? How?”

    Harry smiled — a little passive-aggressively, Oliver thought — as he asked, “How about we ask you? The Arrow was acquainted with Barry Allen days before he was struck by lightning. The Arrow disappears from Starling City for a month after Barry was admitted into hospital and made multiple trips afterward. You, Oliver, have a schedule that perfectly lines up to that.”

    Oliver answered, “It could be Diggle, my ‘babysitter’. He always disappears to God knows where at random timings. Why are you so intent on the Arrow being me?"

    "I'm sorry but you make a very weak argument," Caitlin said. Barry and Oliver exchanged glances before Oliver sighed, giving up, "Fine. You caught me. Now what? You tell me to fuck off because I'm the big bad vigilante who'll corrupt the Flash?”

    Cisco grinned, “No way. I knew you were the Arrow! Dude, you’re awesome.”

    Harry shot him a look which quietened Cisco down before he spoke to Barry.

    “He’s a murderer.”

    “He’s a hero.”

    Harry stared at Barry, his expression unreadable, as he said, “He’s killed people.”

    “And he’s saved many more,” Barry frowned, “He only kills when words don’t work anymore. Oliver is not a bad guy, Harry.”

    Harry nodded slowly, as if he couldn’t understand why Barry was so blind to the fact that Oliver was a criminal. He countered, “He’s been wanted for at least twelve different cases dating back three years ago and I know there has been at least two major terrorist attacks in Starling City since he became active.”

    Oliver defended himself, irritation growing, “The cops are cool with me now, I don’t kill people anymore unless the criminal’s too dangerous to be kept alive, like the Count.”

    Harry asked, “So the criminals he put arrows through, they don’t count?”

    Before Oliver could say anything, Cisco jumped in, “They’re criminals, though… I’m not saying they deserve to die, but they did do a lot of bad things. He’s a hero in my book.” 

    “Barry, Cisco, Caitlin. _You’re_ heroes. You offer hope, safety, protection, light. What Oliver does is carry on a dark reckoning for his city. It is a brutal, violent vision of justice, one I do not share. You truly think he’s a hero, fine, so be it. But he’s not the kind you should be looking up to,” Harry explained calmly, his eyes trained on Oliver.

    Oliver nodded, “I’m sorry my methods are unconventional to you. The people in my city do not have powers like yours. All we are is human and humans are terrifying. Caitlin mentioned before that with people in your city running around with powers, it gets less realistic, less scary to deal with. I don’t get to have that. I don’t get to pretend it’s fake. You have drug dealers overdosing people to death, you have politicians poisoning the city to join a deadly cult… It’s too real and when things get too real, people instinctively want to end it. Believe me, I wouldn’t kill them if I didn’t have to, which is why I’ve stopped. I only killed the Count because —“

    “— he almost killed Barry. Perhaps I oversaw that minor detail. So not only are you a distraction to Barry, but he is also a distraction to you,” Harry muttered.

    Oliver shook his head, “No, he isn’t. What is with you and ‘distractions’? Our personal lives are not the ones with the masks.”

    Harry continued, “But your masked lives are the ones with the personality. You get what I’m saying? Never mind that I think your methods are unconventional. When you and Barry take off the masks, you focus wholly on your personal life outside of crime-fighting but when you have your masks on, you never forget what makes you come home at the end of the day. Having people around, people you care about, is a dangerous thing with lifestyles such as yours.”

    “So we’re supposed to stop being friends, is that it?” Barry rolled his eyes, sitting down in a chair complacently.

    Oliver sighed deeply and Caitlin piped up, “I think that’s a little unreasonable, Harry. I’m sorry, but I had to say it.”

    Harry nodded, “It’s perfectly fine to have an opinion, Caitlin.”

    “I don’t care if you don’t trust him. _I_ do, and that’s good enough for me. He’s never done anything out of ill intention, why can’t you see that? The people he goes after, the people he’s killed, they’ve killed more than him. Count Vertigo killed over fifty people just to concoct the deadliest drug, and you’re asking if he mattered? Harry, Oliver may have killed, but they’ve killed more,” Barry argued.

    Oliver was surprised about how strongly Barry was defending him. He should be the one covering for himself but there Barry was, firing away.

    Cisco added on, “Sorry, Harry, I can’t side you on this. You’re up here —“ Cisco held his hand up, “— you need to bring it down here.” He moved his hand from above his head to below his chest as he spoke.

    Caitlin nodded, agreeing with Cisco and Barry but not wanting to join the argument.

    Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he said, “I said all this for a reason. It is a legitimate concern in the life of a hero, and or vigilante, when they have someone they care about. I need to know that if it came down to it, you would sacrifice the other for the greater good of the city. Would you do that? For example, if killing the other could save the entire city, would you be able to bring yourself to do it?” 

    Barry and Oliver didn’t answer the question for a very long time. Would they? They couldn’t imagine having to kill any of their friends, much less each other. Caitlin and Cisco sat down, silently pondering their own answers to the question while Harry left the four of them alone.

    “I don’t think I could ever do it,” Caitlin said quietly. “I had a fiancé before the particle accelerator explosion named Ronnie. He sacrificed himself to save everyone in S.T.A.R Labs.”

    “I’m sorry,” Oliver said.

    Caitlin dismissed him, “It’s okay. But the thing about sacrifice is that someone dies. Once you die, it’s not you who’ll be affected. Your own death is something that happens to everyone else. It’s been a year since he died and yet I can barely sleep, knowing that I’m one of the many people he died for that night. Carrying someone’s death can get too heavy.”

    Cisco nodded in agreement, “I don’t think I could ever sacrifice my family or you guys. Man, why did Harry have to give us such a heavy question?”

    “He’s right to ask it, though,” Oliver frowned. He hated to say Harry was right, but he was. He turned to Barry and said, “We aren’t good for each other’s lives as heroes and vigilantes.”

    Barry made a bewildered face, “Seriously? You’re taking Harry’s side? Look, then we pretend we don’t lead a double life. I’ll forget you’re the Arrow and you forget that I’m the Flash. The Flash doesn’t know who Oliver Queen is and the Arrow has never heard of Barry Allen. Easy.”

    Caitlin said, “Not easy. You mean so much to each other, you can’t drown out that kind of thing when that happens.”

    Barry scoffed, “We can try.”

    “Barry, come on,” Oliver tried, reaching out for Barry’s arm. He blinked in surprise when Barry pulled his arm away and he asked, “Are you mad at me?”

    Barry stared at him, “No, just disappointed.”

    In a second, Barry was gone from the lab. Oliver sighed and picked up his jacket as he said to Cisco and Caitlin, “I’ll talk to him.”

    Cisco nodded, “Okay. Um, Oliver, one question. Are you dating?”

    Oliver pressed his lips into a thin line, tired of being asked the same question for the past three months, “No. Why does everyone think we are? Okay, maybe we’ve hooked up a couple times, but we don’t… we aren’t dating.”

    Cisco pointed out, “You look at each other like Caitlin and Ronnie used to. Friends don’t do that. At least, _I_ don’t.”

    “All our friends want us to fall in love,” Oliver laughed in disbelief. "Sorry to disappoint, but that's not happening. Goodnight."

* * *

Oliver opened the door to Barry’s bedroom, his eyes landing on Barry in the bed, wrapped in his duvet. He entered, closing the door behind him quietly as he hung his jacket up, asking, “You okay?” Barry didn’t answer, causing Oliver to sigh as he continued, “Look, I’m sorry. You… You mean a lot to me and killing you, sending you to your death is the last thing I ever want to do.”

    Barry did not answer.

    “We can do it your way, okay? The Arrow no longer knows Barry Allen and isn’t acquainted with the Flash. Would that make you happier?” Oliver gave up. He didn’t want Barry to give him the silent treatment.

    Barry turned over in the bed to face Oliver at the doorway and lifted the duvet, “Come on, the bed’s cold. I’m freezing.”

    Oliver smiled in relief and joined Barry in bed, putting his arm over Barry as they fell asleep.

* * *

“It’s almost Christmas!” 

    Oliver groaned at his sister who was jumping around the living room excitedly. Oliver’s five days ended a week ago and for the past week, he had had to deal with a Christmas-excited Thea Queen.

    Moira smiled fondly and asked, “Should we have a Christmas party this year?”

    Oliver grinned, “You know I love Christmas parties. We have to.”

    Thea nodded enthusiastically, “We have to have the party! Do we have time to plan it? Christmas is only five days away.”

    Oliver nodded, “If we three work together on it, I’m sure we can get it done and have the invitations sent out by two days before.”

    Moira announced cheerfully, “Alright, looks like the Queens are having a Christmas party! Thea, please design the invitations. Oliver, you handle the guest list and work with Thea to send them out. I will order catering and whatnot. Okay?”

    The two Queen children agreed happily and immediately got to work, Thea taking her laptop to make invitations while Oliver took out his phone, dialling a number.

    “Hello, Barry.”

    “Hey, how are you?” Barry asked, hanging tinsel foil on the christmas tree.

    Iris asked, “Who’s that?”

    Barry mouthed to her ‘ _It’s Oliver_ ’, hooking a plastic red ornament on the foil. Iris grinned and Barry elbowed her as Oliver answered, “I’m great. So listen, my family’s having our annual Christmas party and I wanna invite you and the rest. Are you all available?”

    Barry replied, helping Iris hand an angel on a section of the tree Iris couldn’t reach, “I know I am, but I’ll let you know about the rest. How’s pre-Christmas treating you so far?”

    Oliver grinned, chucking a couch pillow at Thea, “Thea’s being incredibly annoying. She’s too excited about Christmas coming.” 

    “That’s cute. Introduce me to her,” Barry laughed. Iris gestured to him to put the star on top and he did, saying into the phone, “I’m putting the star on the tree right now.”

    Oliver smiled, “Come over a day before the party and help me decorate?”

    Barry smirked, whispering into the phone so Iris couldn’t hear him, “We can do more than decorate.”

    Oliver laughed, “I look forward to that. See you in four days. Goodnight.”

    “Goodnight.”

    “What’s up?” Iris asked, standing back to admire her and Barry’s tree.

    Barry filled her in, beaming at the pretty tree, “The Queens are having a Christmas party and we’re invited. Are you, Eddie and Joe free on Christmas?”

    Iris nodded, “Yeah, we can attend. This is so cool, I’ve never attended a Queen party before. You should introduce me to your friends more often. Who knows, maybe you’re friends with Fall Out Boy or something.”

    Barry laughed, “I wish. Unfortunately, I only know Oliver and you will have to settle for such. Anyway, let’s go decorate the outside. We still have fairy lights.”


	7. Festive and Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not sure anyone knows what they're looking for until they find it."  
> ― Keira Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of the first year of Oliver and Barry knowing one another.

Barry had come over to help Oliver decorate the mansion as he had promised. Thea was pleasantly surprised by the new face and Oliver introduced them to one another.

    He said, "Thea, this is Barry. He helped me with work a while ago.”

    Thea and Roy were happy to meet Barry and worked together to decorate the ballroom while Oliver and Barry did up the porch and entrance.

    "I'm glad everyone's available tomorrow," Oliver said, hanging the wreath on the door.

    Barry hung the green and white tinsel on the window panes and said, "It'll be great. Oh yeah, I didn't ask Harry."

    Oliver shrugged, "Fine by me. I didn't think of him as much of a Christmas guy either."

    Barry sighed, passing Oliver a 'Merry Christmas!' signboard, "Whatever. He's a dick, so."

    Oliver chuckled, asking, "Are you spending the night?"

    Barry nodded, holding his arms out to the snowy midnight sky, "Yeah, if you want me to."

    Oliver smirked, sealing up the box of decorations as he his gaze dropped to Barry's lips, "I think we're done here."

* * *

"Let me lead today," Barry said, pulling Oliver closer. Oliver grinned down at him, "Fine. Only 'cause it's Christmas."

    Barry's flirty smile widened as he pushed Oliver onto the bed. He leaned down so his face was merely inches away from his as he whispered seductively, "I'm going to make you scream."

    Oliver smirked, "Oh really?"

    "In case you forgot, I have super speed now."

    Oliver's eyes widened in realization as Barry connected their lips, tugging Oliver's clothes off. Oliver pulled Barry's off as well, and Barry started trailing kisses down his chest, leaving plenty of love bites on his neck and body. Oliver bit his lower lip, trying not to make any noise. Moira, Thea and Roy were still decorating the house and could hear them. Of course, they could've waited until they were done and asleep, but neither man could wait any longer.

    "Fuck — oh my God. _Barry_ , fuck," Oliver — embarrassingly loudly — moaned because Barry was blessed with super speed and he was definitely using it to his advantage. "Damn it, Barry, you're so good. _Shit_."

    Barry smiled down at him, kissing him to drown the other man's moans.

    It was over almost as soon as it started but both men were already exhausted. Oliver breathed heavily as he laughed, "I wanted to be the top in this relationship but after that, I think I'm open to switching every once in a while."

    Barry laughed, propping up on an elbow so his face was leaning over Oliver's as he asked, "Round two?"

    Oliver stared into Barry's eyes for a while before cupping his face to kiss him, "Sure, but I'm leading this time."

    After round two, they were both out of energy and couldn't muster any more for a third go. Both had hickeys all over their necks and bodies and were sweating from their previous activities. Oliver had scratches on his back, which Barry was slightly embarrassed to talk about. They took a quick shower together and Barry pulled on some of Oliver's clothes — a Flash shirt (Barry thought it would be funny if he wore it) and a pair of black shorts. Oliver was bigger than Barry and so his clothes were slightly larger, fitting Barry comfortably.

    He told Oliver, "I'm hungry, think I'm gonna go downstairs and grab something to eat."

    Oliver nodded, "Sure thing, Barry. By the way, how do you walk after this?"

    Barry laughed as he gave him a grin, "I've gotten used to it by now. Just walk it off."

    Barry opened Oliver's bedroom door and exited the room, trying to be silent. Oliver's family wasn't aware that Barry was staying the night and he didn't want them to know.

    "Barry? I didn't know you were still here. I thought you left an hour ago.”

    Barry winced as he turned around slowly, his eyes meeting those of Thea Queen. So much for not letting them know.

    She raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down before she asked, "You're wearing Ollie's clothes... Is my brother hooking up with you?"

    Barry's eyes widened, a red tint settling on his cheeks as he hissed, "Don't be so loud."

    A grin spread across her face as she said, "He is, isn't he? I knew I was right when I told Roy that Ollie was dating you secretly."

    Barry paused before laughing, "Uh, no. We aren't dating. We're just hooking up."

    Thea smiled knowingly, "Friends with benefits, then." Barry shrugged, not arguing with the term, and Thea added on, "Last time I heard people say that, they got married."

    Barry's gaze snapped up from the carpeted floor to her, "What?"

    Thea smirked, "I had friends who were friends with benefits. They're married now."

    With that, she went downstairs, leaving Barry speechless. He shook off the strange feeling as he went downstairs to the kitchen, opening cabinets to find something to eat. He heard movement behind him and he froze, hoping that whoever it was would think he was Oliver. Of course, he never anticipated it would work, he just hoped the person was too distracted to realize he was a bit too small to be Oliver.

    "Barry? I thought you left already." _Mrs Queen._

    "Oh, uh, hi. Mrs Queen. I..." Barry trailed off, no excuse popping to his mind. He saw Oliver enter the kitchen and he sighed in relief.

    Oliver filled in, "Mom, Barry's father and him got into an argument and kicked him out for the night, so he's staying over tonight."

    His mother turned to him and asked, "Then why didn't you just say so? And why is he wearing your clothes?"

    Oliver quickly answered, "Oh, his clothes were dirty, he fell into a puddle outside when we were decorating and it slipped my mind to tell you."

    Oliver's mother gave Barry one last glance before she sighed, turning to Oliver once again as she asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

    Oliver nodded, allowing her to pull him aside and out of Barry's earshot.

    "I know he's not here for a place to stay," she began.

    Thea joined the conversation and said, "Mom, come on. Don't harass Ollie."

    Oliver nodded in agreement, but Moira wasn't having it, "Who is he?"

    Oliver and Thea exchanged glances and he said, "Fine, you want the real answer? We're hooking up."

    Thea clarified, a grin on her face, "Friends with benefits."

    Moira's eyes widened as she asked, "How old is he?"

    Oliver sighed at the awkward conversation, rolling his eyes, "He looks a bit young, I know. I thought that too, but it's because he's clean-shaven and I'm not. If you really want to know, he's only four years younger, it's really no big deal. If the four year difference bothers you, he's legal and consenting."

    Moira clicked her tongue, "Why do I feel like this isn't a one-time thing?"

    "Because they've been fucking for a few months now," Thea giggled. Oliver turned to her sharply while Thea walked away laughing.

    Moira nodded before asking, "Are you dating him?"

    Oliver shook his head, "No, it's just sex, no strings attached."

    Moira frowned, "Honey, I don't think you've ever looked at anyone like that, not even when you were dating Laurel Lance."

    Oliver sighed again, "Mom."

    She persisted, "Oliver, do you like this boy?"

    Oliver tried to say no, because he didn't love Barry but for some absurd reason, his mind and mouth weren't forming the right words. He stared at Moira silently, trying to force out the answer he wanted but he couldn't.

    "No, I don't like Barry," he finally said. The words felt wrong but they didn't feel right either.

    Moira stared at him before she said, "You've always been a terrible liar, Oliver."

    With that, she left, leaving Oliver to wonder what the hell she meant by that.

* * *

"Thea, I need your help."

    "What does my brother need help with? Boy advice?" Thea teased.

    Oliver sighed, his suit in his arms as he stood in front of her bedroom door. It was finally Christmas day and Barry had already gone back to Central City an hour ago. Oliver still had to go to work despite the party that night.

    He said, "I wish it were that simple. I need to borrow something."

    Thea sang, "I don't have condoms."

    Oliver pressed his lips into a thin line as he shook his head, "No, not that. I, uh... This is going to sound strange, but I need your makeup."

    Thea opened the door wider to ask why but as soon as she saw the hickeys on his neck, she immediately let him in, shutting the door behind her.

    "Okay, you definitely need lipstick, your lips are so red," Thea began, seating Oliver down at the foot of her bed as she held different lipstick shades to his lips to find the one most accurate to his actual lip color.

    She continued, "And I think you'll need foundation for all the... hickeys. How many do you have?"

    Oliver sighed, pulling off his shirt, "See for yourself."

    She turned away from her makeup stash and almost audibly gasped at her brother's neck and body before she started to laugh, " _Someone_ was excited. Oh, the _scratches_ on your back."

    He rolled his eyes, "It was Christmas, we got carried away and I forgot I had work. Come on, Thea, I can't be late. Just help me look professional."

    Thea got to work, covering up the hickeys first. She said, "I don't think I need to cover the ones on your lower body and back, but I'll do all those on your neck and above your chest."

    Oliver nodded, sitting still to make Thea's task easier.

    After she was done concealing the hickeys, she took the lipstick and applied it on him, smiling at her work once she finished. Oliver thanked her as he pulled on his suit. He had already worn his suit pants so all he had to do was put on his top.

    Before he left, Thea called out to him, "Oh yeah. I heard from my friend Sin that office sex is fun. You wanna suggest it to Barry?"

    Oliver picked up Thea's pillow and threw it at her before he left, leaving his sister to laugh.

* * *

"Is that lipstick?"

    Oliver sighed as Felicity tried to catch up with him, staring at his lips. He shook his head as he wished Christmas fell on a Tuesday instead of a Monday because now he was paying the price. He knew he should have asked Barry over to decorate on Saturday instead. Now he was stuck knowing that the foundation might be staining the interior of his suit and the uncomfortable layer of stickiness on his lips.

    "No," he lied, pushing open the door to his office. Felicity left him alone, going to her own desk. He thought he was finally safe until his eyes landed on Isabel Rochev, staring out his window.

    He groaned internally as he asked, "Good morning. Anything the matter?"

    Isabel turned to him, slapping some folders onto the desk as she said, "Your work for today. Also, what's with the makeup?" Oliver looked between her and the door, trying to see if escaping was an option with the other CEO.

    He shrugged, "Why, don't I look pretty?"

    Isabel laughed shortly before saying, "Never. I received the invitation for the Queen Christmas party tonight, but I'm afraid I cannot attend."

    Oliver nodded, silently celebrating the fact as he said insincerely, "Oh, that's too bad. Maybe next time."

    Isabel smiled falsely and left his office, leaving him alone with his work. 

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it," Oliver welcomed. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris and Eddie entered, breaking up into smaller groups to explore the parts of the mansion that were open for guests' patronization.

    Barry stayed with Oliver at the doorway, glancing at his watch as he said, "They should be here soon. Oh yeah, I invited Kara and Winn from the party with CatCo. I'm trying to hook Cisco up with Winn because they're both techies and absolute nerds and I think they'll hit it off."

    Oliver nodded, grinning, "I think so too. Oh, that's them, right?"

    Oliver pointed to a car that parked in the driveway. Winn and Kara exited the car, excitedly going over to Oliver and Barry at the porch.

    Kara gave Barry a hug and held out a small wrapped box, "Merry Christmas! I got you something. Oh yeah, Oliver too. Your present isn't as good as Barry's because I didn't know what to get you but I hope you like it. You can open them right now, if you want."

    Oliver grinned, turning the gift around in his hand to take it in, "You didn't have to get us anything, but thank you."

    Barry and Oliver tore off the wrapping — Kara and Winn used comic book pages from newspapers — and opened the box to reveal their contents. Barry had gotten a ring with the Flash’s insignia on it.

    Kara explained, “You said you liked the Flash, so I had that custom-made for you.”

    Barry slipped it onto his ring finger and admired the golden ring, “Thank you. I love it.” Oliver had received a necklace with a lightning bolt on it.

    Winn filled in, “Um, so we didn’t know what to get for you but you and Barry are real tight so we just got you guys matching stuff. I don’t know if you like the Flash, but…”

    Oliver put it on, looking at the silver lightning bolt hung by a black cord, “I like the Flash and I like your present even more. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the party tonight.”

    Kara and Winn smiled, glad that their presents were to the boys’ liking as they left them to get food. 

    “Oh, Barry, mind joining us?” Kara called out, turning back.

    Barry shrugged, waving to Oliver as he followed the National City duo. Oliver didn’t get to be alone for long, Tommy and Laurel occupying his attention.

    "Are you and Oliver, you know..." Winn asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his cheeks.

    Barry shook his head, "No. I'm tired of people asking us that. We're. Not. Dating."

    Kara put an arm over Barry's shoulder, "You _sure_?"

    Barry rolled his eyes, "I'm _sure_."

    Barry's eyes skated across the ballroom, his eyes landing on Cisco. He grabbed Winn's arm, pulling him over as he introduced, "Hey, meet my friend Winn. He's from National City and I met him at one of Queen Consolidated's parties. You guys have a lot in common so I thought I would introduce you. Winn, this is Cisco. I work with him."

    Cisco and Winn gave Barry a strange but amused look as they shook hands, greeting one another.

    Kara was smiling widely and she piped up, "Don't let us interrupt you. Go talk hacking and fashion and all that stuff."

    Winn turned to Cisco, "Dude, you hack too?"

    Cisco gave him a prideful grin, "I hack into a lot of things. It's a hobby of mine. Well, I say hobby but it's more of an addiction."

    Cisco and Winn began to start an enthusiastic conversation regarding hacking and improvements to superhero costumes while Barry and Kara left them alone, getting a drink at the minibar.

    "Hello, Earth to Oliver," Tommy snapped his fingers in front of Oliver who turned back to them. He didn't realize that he had been watching Barry and Kara. Seeing them so happy and being so close sent a surge of jealousy shooting through him but he didn't know why. He was the one getting into Barry's pants so why was Kara making him laugh over a joke making him feel like this?

    Oliver asked, "Sorry, I spaced out. What's up?"

    Laurel's glance flickered between Barry and Kara and she asked, "Is your friend stealing your crush or something?"

    Oliver raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

    Tommy elbowed Oliver playfully, "What's her name? How did you meet?"

    Oliver scoffed, lifting his drink to his lips as he averted his gaze from Barry and Kara, "Her name's Kara and I met her at the CatCo Queen Consolidated party. I don't like her that way so cool it."

    Laurel nodded as if he was being absolutely wrong in saying that, "Yeah right, you've been staring at them for the past three minutes and you have nothing but jealousy in your eyes."

    Oliver shook his head, "You're being ridiculous."

    Oliver just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kara and Barry who were sitting at such close proximity that it was actually starting to bother him. No, Barry was allowed to talk to his friends and be close to them. Oliver wasn’t his boyfriend, he didn’t get to dictate how Barry was with his friends. But it was just too distracting for him. He was trying to invest his attention into Laurel’s rant about the new employee from hell but he just couldn’t. He pressed his lips together as Barry’s arm went around Kara’s waist.

    Laurel and Tommy caught that and Tommy teased, “You sure you aren’t jealous?”

    Laurel laughed lightly, “Go get ‘er.”

    Oliver ignored their implications of Kara and him and left them, walking over to the two of them at the minibar.

    “Hey,” Oliver greeted, taking the seat next to Barry.

    Barry smirked at him, his arm not moving from its position, “Hey, Ollie. Thought you were talking to Laurel.”

    Laurel? Was that what this was about? 

    “Not anymore. Personally, I’m not interested in hearing about her demon employee,” Oliver joked, ordering a drink.

    Barry removed his arm from Kara’s waist — Kara looked incredibly smug with herself, Oliver noticed — and put it around Oliver instead, taking a sip of his drink.

_“You can’t convince me you aren’t going out,” Kara laughed._

_Barry rolled his eyes and called for a drink, saying, “If you don’t believe me, that’s not my fault.”_

_Kara asked for water and said, “Barry, ever since we sat here you’ve been turning around to look at Oliver and that lady.”_

_Barry sighed, “Kara, hook-ups are as far as our relationship gets. He can make his own friends and I’m sure I can too.”_

_Kara grinned, “Yeah, you can. Thing is, when I was telling you that Winn and Cisco just left the Queen mansion together earlier, you weren’t listening_ and _you were staring at Oliver.”_

_Barry raised his eyebrows, “What? They left already? Damn, am I cupid or what?”_

_Kara punched him teasingly, moving closer to Barry experimentally. She glanced over at Oliver, pleased to see that he was distracted by the sight. She was going to get them together if it was the last thing she did._

_“Put your arm around my waist or something,” Kara said._

_Barry stared at her curiously, “Mind me asking why?”_

_Kara sighed, “To get Oliver’s attention.”_

_Barry asked, “And why would we do that?”_

_Kara lied, “Because he seems to be getting pretty comfortable with Laurel.”_

_Honestly, he looked far from ‘pretty comfortable’, his gaze lingering on Barry and her instead of Laurel. Barry bristled at the comment, not even thinking about it as he slipped his arm around her waist, taking a gulp of his drink as he pulled Kara closer. Kara grinned, even more pleased with the fact that Oliver was completely frozen, his grip on the glass in his hand tightening. If this wasn’t pretend, she would have been fearing for her life, even as Supergirl._

_Kara used her super-hearing to listen in on Oliver, Laurel and Tommy’s conversation, barely able to keep herself from smiling at his friends teasing him. They’d gotten the person wrong, but Kara didn’t expect them to think such a distinguished member of society did, in fact, like boys as well. Especially since Oliver had a history of hooking up with exclusively girls. She laid her head on Barry’s shoulder to make it look more real._

_Barry gave her a questioning look, “What are we even doing?”_

_Kara teased, “Making it look real. I’m trying to get Oliver to give you his attention. Dating or not, you two are awfully possessive!”_

_Barry shook his head in disbelief despite the smile on his face as he pulled her closer, “Yeah, yeah. I like when pretty people are focussed on me, okay? Lay off.”_

_Kara giggled as she heard Oliver approach them._

    “So what were you two talking about?” Oliver asked, trying to take his mind off how comfortable the two looked earlier on.

    Kara shrugged, “Nothing. We were just talking about Winn’s birthday party last year. It was a mess!”

    Barry nodded, playing along as he said, amused, “Your sister Alex setting the kitchen on fire, though.”

    Oliver felt a little left out and possibly even a little jealous as the two friends burst into laughter and said, “Sounds like it was a complete disaster.”

    Kara agreed, “It really was. We spent the next week cleaning up all the soot and replacing the burnt furniture!”

    Barry chuckled at that, finishing up his drink. He knew they were lying, that the Danvers sisters’ kitchen never caught on fire at Winn’s party. In fact, the only exciting thing that happened at the party was probably Kara’s cousin Clark Kent showing up.

    Nonetheless, he carried on the lie, “I’m really glad you’re okay, though.”

    Why did Oliver feel like this? He just couldn’t bring himself to understand. No, he didn’t love Barry. He didn’t even have a stupid high school crush on the forensic scientist so he found it incredibly absurd that he had a nagging sensation at the back of his head that Barry’s attention only belonged to him.

_“We are not in love, Kara,” Barry laughed, shaking his head as if the very idea was absolutely bewildering._

_“Not yet,” Kara said mysteriously. “You two are so perfect together, if I could just make you_ see _—“_

_“Good luck with that,” Barry joked._

    “Ollie? You okay?” Barry asked. Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and before he could answer, Thea came over.

    She took Oliver’s arm in hers and asked, “Hi, Barry. Can I borrow my brother for a while?”

    Barry nodded, withdrawing his arm from Oliver’s waist as the billionaire followed Thea and Roy to the side of the ballroom.

    “What is it?” he asked.

    Thea answered, “You look weird. Are you feeling okay? You can tell me, even if it’s got something to do with Barry. Or even that girl with him.”

    Oliver rubbed his neck awkwardly, “Well… I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel… jealous? When Barry had his arm around Kara, I don’t know. I just went over immediately. I know what it sounds like, but I don’t love him. It’s just… after hooking up multiple times, you’re used to them having their full focus on you and the moment it’s diverted, you feel left out, almost.”

    Thea nodded understandingly, “It’s okay, Ollie. This is what’s supposed to happen.”

    Oliver raised an eyebrow in question, “What do you mean?”

    Thea clarified, “This happened to my friends too. They started out like you guys, friends with benefits. Then they started getting real jealous of each other’s company. Then —“

    “We’re not them. We’re purely sex with no strings,” Oliver cut in. “We are not in love.”

    “Not yet, anyway,” Thea said.

* * *

After all the guests left, Barry stayed over a little later, hanging out with Oliver in his room. Felicity and Diggle decided to head back to the ArrowCave — Barry, we are _not_ calling it that — and now Barry was sitting on Oliver’s bed, cross-legged, while Oliver dug out a wrapped gift.

    “Got this for you,” Oliver said, holding out the present to the speedster. Barry accepted it, opening it with permission from Oliver. Oliver had gotten him a luxury watch, gold minute hands and a smooth silver design. Barry took off his old watch — it was made of leather and cheap metal — and put it on the bed, putting on the new watch. He admired his left hand, the expensive watch and the Flash ring shimmering under Oliver’s room’s light and he thanked Oliver for the beautiful watch.

    He ran out of Oliver’s room, returning seconds later with a present, “I forgot to bring it with me when I came for the party so here it is. Open it.”

    Oliver opened the present, ignoring the Batman wrapping paper. He knew Barry chose that to tick him off. Inside the box was a ship in a bottle.

    Barry explained, “Iris helped me pick it out, actually. She had this whole deep analogy for it. The ship’s the Queen’s Gambit — Iris volunteered to pay extra to have that specific ship made — and it’s like… She said it could mean that everything you’ve ever experienced because you boarded that crashed ship, it’s in that bottle because you control it. You controlled what you would be when you got off that island and you decided to be a hero. It’s cheesy, but—“

    Oliver cupped Barry’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss that escalated into a short make-out session, Barry pulling Oliver down on top of him.

    Oliver pulled away and grinned down at Barry, pressing his lips against Barry’s neck as he mumbled, “I love it. Thank you.”

    “Merry Christmas, Ollie.”

    “Merry Christmas.”


	8. Jealous and Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really miss him. I miss him so much. And I'm so sorry. I am so sorry for everything.”  
> ― Marie Lu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

Barry Allen was absolutely livid.

    He had woken up to the news from Cisco and Caitlin that Oliver and Felicity were in a public relationship. He had been kissing and fucking him just last week during Christmas and now he’s madly in love with the babbling tech girl? What kind of bullshit was that? Oliver was nine kinds of stupid if he thought Barry would let him get away with that.

    He spent the whole day patrolling Central City, taking down ever criminal and meta-human he came across. From armed robberies to something as trivial as the shoplifting of a pencil, Barry took them all down. He needed something to distract him before Oliver became the distraction like Harry said he would be. 

    “Woah, Barry. Chill, man. You’ve taken out like a hundred bad guys today,” Cisco said the moment Barry walked through the doorway.

    He collapsed in a chair and shook his head, accepting a bottle of water from Caitlin, “No, not enough, need to do more. I need something to do.”

    Caitlin asked, “Has this got to do with Oliver and Felicity?”

    Barry answered almost immediately, twisting the bottle cap back onto the bottle, “No.”

    Cisco nodded slowly, “Usually, people answer faster when they’re lying. Why’re you bothered? You said you guys weren’t dating.”

    Barry rolled his eyes, the reason for his irritation flowing back into his mind, “Yeah, we weren’t.”

    Cisco raised his eyebrows, “So why are you so — _Oh_. Oh my God, you two were screwing.”

    Caitlin’s eyes widened as she turned to Barry who didn’t answer. Caitlin covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, “I was not expecting that at all. But even so, why does it bother you?”

    “Caitlin, Felicity is my friend. Oliver cheated on _my friend_ with _me_. God, I feel like shit. Oh, but Felicity isn’t out of the woods. Neither she nor Oliver decided to tell me they were dating and I had to find out through the fucking news releasing paparazzi photos of them kissing! I thought we were friends,” Barry ranted, growing increasingly mad at the new couple.

    Harry turned on the television as he said, “Being angry about it won’t help, but at least you’re taking it out on bad guys and not innocent people.”

    When the television turned on, it was on CatCo’s news channel, a blonde reporter — Barry was glad the reporter wasn’t Kara. He would’ve felt worse — talking about Oliver and Felicity like it’s her business.

    “— _it possible that Starling City’s very own billionaire playboy is finally settling down? He was found with an employee of his second father’s, Felicity Smoak, holding hands and even kissing. Oliver Queen has_ —“

    Barry ran over to Harry, snatching the remote and switching off the television before slamming the remote onto the table. Caitlin and Cisco jumped slightly at the noise and Harry said, “Don’t let him —“

    “— distract me. Yeah. Yeah, I won’t. I’m gonna go grab coffee with Iris. Call me if any bad guys turn up,” Barry said, changing out of his Flash uniform into a pair of jeans and his black S.T.A.R Labs sweater. Caitlin gave him a thumbs up and Barry ran out of the building to Jitters.

 **Barry Allen:** Mind meeting up for coffee? Jitters in ten.

 **Iris West:** Sure. Anything wrong?

 **Barry Allen:** I need to get my mind off something.

 **Iris West:** Get me a Flash if you get there before I do.

    Iris entered Jitters to find a very annoyed Barry Allen sitting alone, two Flashes on the table. She had been watching the news, bewildered, and now that she had Barry in front of her, she had a vague idea of what had gotten him so riled up.

    “Lay it on me,” she said, ready for whatever rant Barry had ready. He spilled out his frustrations to her and it seemed like Iris was right, it was regarding Oliver and Felicity’s recently-made-public relationship.

    She suggested, “Have you asked Oliver about it yet? It may not be what it seems.”

    Barry scoffed, “What else could it be? He lied to me, Felicity and him kept something like that from me, from us. And Oliver —“

    He cut himself off and Iris raised an eyebrow, “What did Oliver do? And don’t say nothing because he definitely did something really bad if you’re this pissed.” 

    “We hooked up on Christmas and on New Years Day, somehow he and Felicity are together,” Barry said.

    Iris’s eyes widened, “So he cheated on Felicity with you… I can see why you’re mad.”

    Barry pressed his lips into a thin line, “I’m happy for them, truly. Just… Why couldn’t Oliver just tell me? I feel so wrong.”

    Iris put a hand on his in comfort, “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know. But being mad at him like this doesn’t help anything. You should probably call him or meet up with him and talk it out.”

    Barry nodded slowly, sipping his Flash, “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

“How much longer?”

    “Not much longer,” Diggle said, cleaning his wound off. He had gotten shot earlier on and Oliver helped to patch him back up.

    Felicity rolled her eyes as she spun in her chair to face Diggle and Oliver, “I don’t want to pretend to date Oliver anymore.”

    Oliver sighed, bandaging Diggle’s wound, “Neither do I, but I need the press to get off my back about… the other guy. As much as I’m not ashamed to admit that I also like men, a lifestyle associated with homosexuality does not do well in the world of business, unfortunately. I need them to think I’m with a woman.”

    Felicity pointed out, “So, what, we fake date for five days then you go back to the guy you’re dating? No offense, but pretty sure the press will be right back on your trail.”

    Oliver sighed again, clearly the whole situation was messy and to his annoyance and inconvenience, “I think I’m more afraid of the guy than the press. He’s going to be pissed.”

    “Why?” Diggle questioned.

    Oliver shot him a look, “I hooked up with him on Christmas and a week later, it turns out I’m dating someone. How do you think that conversation is going to go?”

    Before Diggle could respond, Oliver’s phone began to rang. Neither Felicity nor Diggle wanted to look at the caller ID this time, knowing that it was most likely Oliver’s friend with benefits. Felicity held the phone out to him and Oliver took it, accepting the call.

    “I know you have questions,” Oliver started. Felicity and Diggle watched him closely.

    Barry glanced back at Iris as he answered, “Plenty.”

    Oliver nodded, saying, “I’ll answer them all right now. Shoot.”

    Barry asked his first question, one hand gripping his phone tightly while Iris held his other hand to keep him calm, “Were you ever going to tell me?”

    “… No.”

    “Why?” Barry asked. The nerve of Oliver Queen. He wasn’t even going to tell him!

    “Because it’s not real. We did it to throw the press of my back,” Oliver explained.

    Barry denied, “You guys kissed.”

    Oliver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he clarified, “I promise you, there were no feelings involved. It’s just acting.”

    Barry scoffed, “Didn’t look like it to me. I can’t believe you made me help you cheat on your girlfriend. She’s my friend, Oliver.”

    “Felicity is _not_ —“ Oliver cut himself off before he shouted the rest of the sentence out. He took a deep breath and completed it in a calmer manner, “Felicity is not my girlfriend. We are not dating.”

    Felicity trained her eyes on the CEO who was pacing around the foundry nervously. Why was he so focussed on getting Barry’s forgiveness?

    Barry asked, “What, being gay isn’t a good thing for a big guy like you?”

    Oliver stopped walking and said, “I didn’t choose to do this. Diggle made me do it. I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to, and you have to understand. I’m not ashamed to be attracted to both women and men, especially with you, but unfortunately not all businessmen think of that as a very good quality in a business partner. My company is struggling to stay on top and I need this whether I like it or not.”

    “Fine. Whatever. Tell Felicity to text me that you guys really aren’t dating. Then, I’ll believe and forgive you,” Barry said.

    Oliver whispered into the phone, bewildered, “I can’t do that, Felicity and Diggle don’t know who you are.”

    Barry laughed, but it wasn’t the same comforting laugh Oliver was used to. It was cold and left no room for negotiation.

    “Then tell them,” he finally said.

    Oliver tried to bargain, “Wait, don’t hang up. _Barry_ —“ 

    Too late.

    “Barry?” Felicity repeated, shock crossing her face in one too many shades. Even Diggle was surprised to hear that. Oliver stared at them for a while before groaning when he realized what he had done.

    He said, “Enough people know about us, so please don’t spread this around.”

    Felicity nodded slowly, “Of course not but… Barry? You hated him. Wanted him gone the first time we met. You even choked him after he saved you. What happened?”

    Oliver shrugged, putting down his phone on the table as he took a seat, “I got to know him. He’s clever, he’s kind and he’s attractive and I like him a lot.”

    He paused for a while, knowing that it somehow implied that they were dating. But for some reason, he didn’t care anymore.

    Why did he bother with telling people they weren't in a relationship? Frankly, denying it was getting exhausting.

    Oliver turned to Felicity, "Okay, I've had enough. I can't have Barry ignoring me. We're fake breaking up."

    Felicity sighed in relief, turning back to her computers, "Finally. Go talk to Barry, we'll cover for you while you're gone."

    Oliver didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Oliver was on the West's front porch, knocking the front door. He prayed that only Barry was home or it would be incredibly awkward. He didn't want Joe or Iris around to make things harder for him.

    "Who the _fuck_ — Oliver. What do you want?" Barry asked, opening the door.

    Oliver took a step closer to him and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not fake-dating Felicity anymore. It was a stupid idea on Diggle's part and because of him I have to keep up the ruse, at least for a while, but I don't love her. Okay?"

    Barry stared at him for a while before opening the door wider and stepping aside, "Come in. It's cold out."

    Oliver entered the house, Barry shutting the front door behind them. Barry piped up, "You look pretty tense. Relax, nobody's home."

    Upon hearing those words, Oliver turned back to Barry and cupped his face, connecting their lips, "Good."

    Barry considered breaking the kiss and slapping him upside down but instead kissed him back, moving them to his bedroom.

    He muttered, "Fuck you, Oliver Queen."

    Oliver smirked down at him, "Fuck me? Nah, we know who fucks who."

    Afterwards, they simply laid down next to the other, Oliver stroking Barry's hair gently while Barry stared at the ceiling. He didn't forgive him entirely — the whole situation was constructed on lies! He himself would be lying if he said he completely believed Oliver.

* * *

After Oliver and Barry made up — that’s what Oliver thought happened, anyway — Barry hadn’t made any sort of effort to contact Oliver. Not to hook up, not to meet up, not even to partner up for a case. Oliver felt hurt, he didn't know what he did this time. He missed Barry’s company but the most of Barry he’d seen for the past two weeks was the Flash on the news, saving Central City from criminals and meta-humans. The news anchor mentioned that the Flash had been on a frenzy of weeding out every bad guy on the streets, no matter how trivial their crime was and because of that, the crime rate dropped so significantly that it was almost zero percent, every baddie hiding in fear from the speedster. There were still a couple of bad guys trying to defy the Flash’s authority but Barry would soon make them wish they didn’t.

    Oliver was worried. He never used to worry so much about someone, but seeing the video clips of the Flash playing on the news and hearing about his dark reckoning upon the criminals of Central City — and occasionally National City — he was worried about all the pent-up anger Barry was holding in. He’d already apologized to Barry and made it clear he wasn’t dating Felicity, what more did Barry need? Oliver felt terrible and wished he never let Diggle convince him to fake a relationship with Felicity.

 **Oliver Queen:** Kara. Is anything wrong with Barry?

 **Kara Danvers:** He seems a little bummed out and really mad recently. Why? Did you do something?

 **Oliver Queen:** I might have done something that has been on your news channel.

 **Kara Danvers:** Oh. The thing with Felicity Smoke?

 **Oliver Queen:** Smoak. And yes, it’s that. Barry is pissed at  me for it. Do you know about him?

 **Kara Danvers:** His side career? Sure.

 **Oliver Queen:** Then you know why I am worried about him.

 **Kara Danvers:** You’re scared that he’s going to go dark side?

 **Oliver Queen:** Yes. He obviously doesn’t want me around, so please help me keep him in check.

 **Kara Danvers:** I would, but… I haven’t seen him since like four days ago.

 **Oliver Queen:** Where has he been?

 **Kara Danvers:** I think he’s in Gotham City? I’m not sure. My cousin told me he saw Barry around Gotham two days ago.

 **Oliver Queen:** … Gotham?

 **Kara Danvers:** I think he’s there with Bruce Wayne, my cousin told me he saw Barry around Gotham two  days ago.

    “Bruce Wayne,” Oliver repeated to himself, a mixture of emotions welling up in him. Why in the world was Barry hanging out with a multibillionaire? How did Kara’s cousin know—

 **Oliver Queen:** Your cousin?

 **Kara Danvers:** Yeah, he visits Gotham sometimes. He and Bruce are friends.

 **Oliver Queen:** That’s funny. Then he should know who Bruce is.

 **Kara Danvers:** What are you implying?

 **Oliver Queen:** Clark Kent and Kara Danvers. Superman and Supergirl.

 **Kara Danvers:** Crap. Don’t tell anyone.

 **Oliver Queen:** I promise.

 **Kara Danvers:** Thank you.

    Oliver smiled to himself, letting himself feel pride for just a second for guessing right before he returned to his previous state of worry. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped at the ‘W’ section, the name ‘Bruce Wayne’ sticking out to him as if it was taunting him. Didn’t Barry mention before Oliver was the only billionaire he needed in his life? Oh, Bruce Wayne was in deep trouble.

 **Oliver Queen:** Hello, Bruce.

 **Bruce Wayne:**  Oliver. Anything the matter?

 **Oliver Queen:** How’s Barry?

 **Bruce Wayne:**  Oh, this is about _him_. Got it. So, you’ve been pretty active in the news recently.

 **Oliver Queen:**  I know I have and I regret it.

 **Bruce Wayne:**  Did you do it for business?

 **Oliver Queen:** Yes. It wasn’t even my idea. I’ve apologized to Barry and he just isn’t having it.

 **Bruce Wayne:** He’s young and he’s not a businessman. Don’t expect him to understand this as easily as I do. Just give him time and he’ll come back.

 **Oliver Queen:**  Fine. What’s he doing with you anyway?

 **Bruce Wayne:** Well, right now we’re fooling around with small experiments. Why? Jealous?

 **Oliver Queen:** No.

 **Bruce Wayne:** I can always tell when you’re lying, Oliver, even through your texts. Don’t worry, he will be yours again soon enough.

    Oliver scowled, exiting the conversation as he tossed his phone aside. He hoped Barry would forgive him soon. He already missed the younger man's laugh and company.

* * *

“I think I do.”

    “What?” Kara perked up, turning away from the television where _Sherlock_ was playing.

    It had been officially two weeks since Barry and Oliver last spoke, and almost a month since they last met. Barry sighed, sitting down next to Kara.

    She lifted her duvet and put it over Barry as well to comfort him and said, “You think you what?”

    Barry said, his voice quieter than it was before. He sounded so delicate and fragile and Kara knew this was important to him:

    “I think I like Oliver. I don't know.”

    Kara stared at him, blinking slowly before Barry’s words finally processed. She _knew_ this was going to happen! However, judging from Barry’s face, her excitement was probably not welcome at the moment so she settled for putting her arm around his shoulder to pull him to her comfortingly.

    He leaned his head against hers as he said, “I don’t know what’s happening. I… I’ve never liked a guy before. Hell, I didn’t hate Oliver when I first met him but I wasn’t too much of a fan of him either. It was supposed to be only sex and now…”

    Kara nodded, beckoning him to continue. He sniffled and Kara turned off the television so she could focus entirely on her best friend.

    “All this happening, with Felicity and Oliver’s fake relationship on the news, everyone pointing out things we do that friends don’t, everyone making it clear when we’re jealous of one another… It made me realize that maybe we aren’t even friends. But it’s all so new, and I don’t know if I can take it. My heart races every time I think about him and my mind goes blank. The last time I felt like this was with Iris but it’s been three years since I moved on from her. I’ve never felt this with a guy before and it’s so new and feels so strange and God, Kara, I’m so scared.” 

    Kara pulled Barry into hug, letting him sob into her sweater. She pat his back in some sort of attempt to comfort him. She didn’t know why people pat backs in hugs but she was told it helped so she was trying.

    She whispered, “It’s okay, Barr. I’m here for you. I know it’s scary to develop feelings, new feelings, but you will make it through this.”

    “I didn’t used to feel like this about him, where did I go wrong? I don't understand what's happening,” Barry mumbled into Kara’s sweater.

    She smoothed down his hair and said, “Nowhere. Do you miss him?”

    Barry hesitated before nodding, pulling the duvet up higher over his knees. Kara didn’t mind him stealing the duvet, knowing he needed the comfort.

    She suggested, “Maybe you should meet up with him again.”

    Barry shook his head, “I’ve avoided him for so long now, unreasonably long. I’ve forgiven him a long time ago, but I just… I’m too scared to show my face. Isn’t it pathetic how I’m a hero who fights the impossible every day yet I find it impossible to show up at his door?”

    Kara frowned, kissing his forehead, “No, definitely not pathetic. You should only talk to Oliver if you’re ready. As much as I want to see you happy with him, see him only if you’re comfortable with doing so.”

    Barry smiled weakly at her as he said sincerely, “Thank you, Kara. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

    She grinned, turning on the television again, “Crash and burn. Okay, what episode do you want to watch? Get your mind off things.”

    “‘The Reichenbach Fall’. That sounds interesting.”

    “I’ll give you twenty bucks if you can solve every case and riddle in this episode.”

    “You are so on, Kara Danvers.”

* * *

“Oliver. Wasn’t expecting you.”

    Clark Kent looked up from the papers on his desk to see Oliver at the entrance of his office, dressed in a black suit. Clark walked over to offer Oliver a cup of tea before pausing, taking in his appearance. Oliver looked terrible. The skin under his eyes had darkened slightly and he looked a little pale, even.

    Clark asked, “Oliver, are you alright? You don’t look too good.”

    Oliver sat down in one of the seats in his office, waving him off, “I’m fine. It’s just…”

    “The Flash,” Clark nodded, taking a seat as well, “Bruce told me about your problem with him.”

    He poured them both tea and passed a cup to Oliver, sipping from his own as he said, “You’re worried about him. I’m sorry, but I haven’t seen him around Gotham or Metropolis since two days ago. He’s been running a lot, I see.”

    Oliver nodded, the sinking feeling in his stomach threatening to make him regurgitate everything he’d eaten in the last hour.

    Clark furrowed his eyebrows, concerned, “Are you certain you’re alright?”

    Oliver denied, “I’m just worried about him. I can’t have him go dark side, it’s too dangerous for the people of Central City.”

    “You sure that’s all there is?” Clark smirked, raising an eyebrow.

    Oliver questioned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

    The reporter shrugged, “Whatever you want it to mean.”

    Oliver watched him quietly as Clark walked around his office, cleaning up the messiness. He explained, “Sorry it’s messy, I was supposed to write something on the Flash. Wish I knew who he was. It would make my life so much easier.”

    Oliver chuckled, “Kara knows him.”

    Clark’s eyes widened, “No way. She does? Why didn’t she tell me?”

    Oliver shrugged, clearly teasing Clark, “It’s not her secret to tell.”

    “Whatever, I’ll ask her later. Anyway, why are you here? You’re not here to mope around and certainly not for a social call,” Clark asked, sipping his tea.

    Oliver took a deep breath and said, “I told you I was worried about the Flash. Well, I know that if he goes dark side from all the anger in him that I will do everything in my ability to keep him in control, but I need you to give me your word that if I fail to do that, that Superman will step in and take the Flash down.”

    Clark stared at Oliver for a while before nodding slowly, “You sure my cousin can’t take him?”

    “I’m not sure if she has it in her to hurt him,” Oliver said honestly.

    Clark thought for a while before he said, “So the Flash is someone you both know and are close to.”

    Oliver nodded and Clark looked out the window and said, “I promise I’ll take him out if he gets too dangerous.”

    Oliver turned to him and thanked him in a quiet voice, one so soft that Clark almost didn’t catch him.

    “Thank you, Clark. I think I should get back to Starling now,” Oliver said, rubbing his face. He barely slept these days, spending most of his nights taking his stress out on criminals, like Barry was, or pretty much anyone who had the misfortune of pissing him off.

* * *

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

    “Shut up,” Oliver warned in a low voice, aiming his arrow at the man.

    The man was practically weeping at this point, crying out, “All I took was a pack of biscuits! My sister, she needs it. She hasn’t eaten in days and we’re poor, I —“

    “Don’t you understand what ‘shut up’ means?” Oliver shouted, pulling the arrow back further. The man flinched and cried for help. The Arrow was absolutely terrifying and he wished he never took the biscuits. Just his luck that the Arrow was patrolling Starling City that night and caught him.

    “Arrow.”

    Oliver turned around, slightly startled by the sight of the crimson speedster in front of him. It had been so long since he last saw him and Barry just had to catch him at a time like that.

    Barry said, “You need to stop.”

    Oliver scoffed, the lack of sleep getting to him and making him extremely irritable. Looking back, Oliver wished he had taken every chance to sleep he got so he wouldn’t have let this chance to talk to Barry slip away. Oliver countered, “ _You_ need to stop. You can’t take down every criminal like that. Sure, it’s good, but soon it’ll be civilians.”

    “And that’s not what you’re doing? The man just wants biscuits for his sick sister!” Barry argued.

    Oliver sighed, rubbing his face under the hood in irritation. He was so tired. Why couldn’t Barry have chosen a better time to turn up.

    Barry continued, “You seem tired, so whatever the hell you’re doing, I’m gonna chalk it up to that. Whatever you’re going through, I’m sorry but you shouldn’t use your personal tragedies as a reason to hurt people.”

    Oliver snapped, “I’m sorry, but I’m not as emotionally healthy as you are.”

    Barry stared at him and Oliver caught a glimpse of disappointment in his frown before Barry shook his face so Oliver could no longer see his expression. He gave Oliver one final look before he ran off, lightning crackling behind him.

    Oliver watched him go, frustration getting to him as he turned around to the man, “What the fuck are you looking at?”

    The man hurriedly answered, “Nothing! I’m… I’m going now. I’m sorry.”

    Oliver sighed, holding out a short stack of ten dollar bills to the man, “Get your sister something to eat.”

    The man hesitantly took it and thanked him, running off in fear.

    “Fuck. Congratulations, you dumbass, you fucked it up with him again.” Oliver reprimanded himself sarcastically, kicking a crate away in anger, watching it break into planks and splinters.


	9. Worked Up and Made Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Men in rage strike those that wish them best.”  
> ― William Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the plot line of the 'Flash vs Arrow' episode with modifications.

Joe West was confused. The CCPD's latest case revolved around hostages in an armed bank holdup suddenly turning on one another. When the CCPD arrived on the scene to interrogate the witnesses, most of them didn't have any memory of the events that had transpired. The Flash had turned up just in time to stop a woman from shooting a man and the gunshot woke everyone up from the trance they were in. Joe remembered when Barry told him and Iris that he was the Flash. They were both surprised by the news and Iris was so proud of him for being a hero.

    “You should’ve seen it. It was like everybody was trying to kill each other,” Barry told Joe when he arrived at the scene.

    Joe frowned, “Well, it must have been a diversion because there’s a half-million bucks missing from the vault. There’s a tracer in the cash stacks. We’re trying to find the signal. Meantime, any idea what could’ve caused such mass… this?”

    Barry suggested, looking around the messed up bank, “A neurotoxin, maybe. I’’m gonna swab some surfaces, see what I can find but I think maybe they got whammied.”

    Joe furrowed his eyebrows, “Did you just say ‘whammied’?”

    Barry gave him a strange look and they overheard a woman talking to Eddie, “I got so angry. I can’t believe I did that. I would never hurt anybody. You have to believe me.”

    Eddie comforted, helping her out of the bank, “I do.”

    “Barry, you need to get to S.T.A.R Labs,” Joe said and Barry assured Joe, “Yeah, I will.”

* * *

“Anger, hate, aggression,” Harry said, walking into the room. His physiotherapy was going well and he could walk on his own now, just not too quickly.

    Cisco imitated Yoda as he said, “A Jedi craves not these things.” Upon realizing that nobody was entertaining him, he frowned, “No one is feeling that quote?”

    Barry ignored him and explained, “Everyone in the bank went total savage for like five minutes. And then they were fine again.”

    Harry nodded, “Anger can be a powerful emotion. If this meta-human can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage.”

    Caitlin walked into the lab, saying, “Detective West helped me get a copy of the CAT scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank. Take a look.”

    She plugged in the USB drive and the CAT scans showed up on the screen. 

    “Look at this. The emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed,” Harry observed, moving closer to the screen. Caitlin noted, “Particularly the area that controls executive function. The part that stops people from doing random and potentially destructive things that pop into their heads.”

    Barry turned to her and asked, “How do you think the meta does it to them?”

    Caitlin shrugged, not knowing the answer. Barry nodded, “Okay. Let me know when you do, I’m meeting Iris at Jitters tonight.”

* * *

“Barry?”

    “What is it?” Barry asked, picking up Cisco’s call while Iris watched him. She mouthed to him ‘Is it the guy from the bank?’

     Barry nodded and Cisco said, “The police got a ping from the tracers. SWAT team’s closing in on the 1600 block of Pass.”

    Barry hung up and said to Iris, “I’ve gotta run.”

    Iris nodded understandingly, “Catch us a bad guy, Barry.”

    He gave her a smile before he ran off.

* * *

“He always paid in cash, never seemed like trouble.”

    “He’s on the move.”

    The SWAT team and the police ran about the area cautiously, flashlights and guns held in their hands. When they saw the man, they called for him to freeze, aiming their guns at him. The man smirked and removed his sunglasses, exposing his eyes, “Is there a problem, gentlemen?”

    Certo went closer to him while Joe ordered him to turn around. The meta obeyed, slowly turning to face them, looking Certo in the eyes.

    Joe asked, “Certo, what are you waiting for? Cuff him.”

    Suddenly, Certo aimed his gun at Joe, growling, “You don’t tell me what to do.”

    He cocked his gun and Joe yelled for his men to get down, the gunshot ringing through the area. as all the bullets were fired. Barry ran onto the scene and moved the officers out of the bullets’ way. He grabbed Joe and both of them plummeted to the ground just before an arrow flew over them and plunged itself into the meta’s chest. 

    Barry and Joe got up and turned to where the arrow came from, Barry’s expression unreadable as he recognized the silhouette to be none other than Oliver Queen as the Arrow.

    Oliver was slightly overwhelmed to be seeing Barry after such a long time and didn’t know what to say other than something stupid like, “Nice mask.” before he escaped through the roof, wishing he had come up with something better to say.

* * *

“It’s comforting to know that no matter what city you go to, Big Belly Burger is always going to taste like Big Belly Burger,” Felicity said.

    Diggle smirked, “You mean full of grease and salt?”

    Felicity gave him a strange look, “I thought those were the secret ingredients.”

    They outside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Central City, awaiting Oliver’s return. He had decided that they should go there to investigate Captain Boomerang — and because he thought he owed Barry another apology — and were just hanging out. They heard a motorcycle rumbling and turned to it, smiling when they realized it was Oliver, until they saw a red streak run over and stop in front of them.

    “I gave him a half-hour head start,” the Flash said. Diggle and Felicity’s eyes widened when they recognized the voice.

    Barry laughed, “How you doing, Digg?”

    Diggle was in shock and could only remark, “You’re fast.”

    He asked Oliver, “You didn’t tell them about me?”

    Oliver shrugged, getting off his bike, “Seeing is believing.”

    Oliver wasn’t sure if Barry was being genuine or sarcastic as Barry said, “Thanks for showing up back there but I had it.”

    He opted for neutrality as a response, “Uh huh.”

    Barry frowned, “I was getting ready to make my move.”

    Oliver snorted, “What move? The one to the morgue?”

    Barry rolled his eyes and Oliver thought that yes, Barry was indeed still mad at him for the biscuit guy. Barry asked Diggle, “What are you guys doing in Central City?”

    Felicity answered, seeing that Diggle was too overwhelmed to, “Working a case. Suspicious homicide in Starling where the murder weapon is a boomerang. I found traces of iron oxide on it. I know it’s a long shot but Central City has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country.”

    Oliver cleared his throat, feeling almost speechless that Barry was really right in front of him again and tried to joke, “We were following a lead when we heard the SWAT raid over the radio and I thought I would come by, watch you make your move.”

    Barry laughed sarcastically but didn’t say anything else.

    Diggle muttered, “I had a cousin who got hit by lightning once. He just developed a stutter.”

    Barry nodded slowly and said, “Huh. Well, my team and I are after a nasty meta-human who makes people angry.” 

    “Well, since we’re here, why don’t we team up? You help us find our boomerang man and we help you find your rage-aholic?” Felicity asked, sending Oliver a pointed look.

    Barry shrugged, “Nah, I don’t want to interrupt you guys. We’ll be fine on our own. You handle your business and head home.”

    Oliver was beyond upset at Barry’s quick rejection of Felicity’s aid. Oliver tried to convince Barry, “The fastest way to find out about the boomerang is to get S.T.A.R Labs on it.”

    Barry frowned, knowing that he was right. Oliver was about to offer to go with him when Barry took the boomerang from Felicity, “I’ll help you guys check this out and I’ll let you know if we find anything.”

    When Barry returned to S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco immediately began running tests on the boomerang and Caitlin updated him, “The officer who was affected tonight said he saw a flash of red before he lost control. I suspect the meta is inducing rage via the ocular nerve.”

    Barry was glad that they were finally making progress and he would be able to go after him once he scored a name on the man.

* * *

“Do you think he can do everything really fast? I mean, how fast do you think he goes to the bathroom after he’s eaten something?”

    Oliver had had it up till there with Diggle’s questions about Barry. He didn’t need another reminder of his fuck-up. He entered the building through the roof and landed, asking Diggle through his earpiece, “This is you watching my back?”

    Diggle sighed, “Oliver, the boomerang man is one thing but this…”

    Oliver continued, irritated, “Whatever he can do, he’s still the same Barry we met last year.”

    Diggle asked while Oliver went down the hallway, “If Barry’s so adamant against teaming up with us, what are we doing here?”

    Oliver answered, “He’s a good guy. And it’s just a name, Diggle. Besides, I owe him an apology.”

    He kicked down the door and aimed his bow and arrow at the clerk, growling, “The man who rents this storage unit. I want his name.”

* * *

“Oliver, relax.”

    Felicity attempted to comfort him while they waited for Barry in Jitters. Felicity had asked Iris to help her convince Barry to meet up with them and Iris had gotten him to agree. Barry soon entered the cafe, stopping at Oliver and Felicity’s table with a short ‘hey’. Oliver gave him a once-over, realizing how badly he had missed him even though they spoke the night before.

    He jumped into business, knowing that Barry wasn’t in the mood for something snarky, “The bad guy that you’re after, the one who robbed the bank, his name is Roy G. Bivolo.”

    Barry nodded slowly, “Uh, I didn’t ask for your help but thanks.”

    Oliver gulped, the tension between them thick as he said, “I wasn’t helping. It’s just a name.” Iris pulled Oliver aside to talk to him and Barry looked up to see Felicity looking at him.

    “Felicity, this is me noticing you’re staring,” he said.

    Felicity said, “We need to help you with this case. Why don’t you want our help?”

    Barry sighed, “Because I don’t really want your help, if you haven’t noticed.”

    Felicity insisted, “You and Oliver have been really rocky lately and I think this is a good chance to patch things up, by going at a case together.”

    Barry laughed shortly, “You’re gonna hawk me about this until I say yes, aren’t you?”

    Felicity smiled, “I’m a hawker.”

    Barry grimaced to himself before he walked over to Oliver, “Okay.”

    Oliver asked, “Okay what?”

    “Okay, you can help me on my Bivolo case,” Barry said.

    Oliver glanced at Felicity who gave him a thumbs up from behind and said, “Oh. Okay, yeah. Partners?”

    Barry stared at his hand for a while before taking and shaking it, “Partners.”

* * *

“You’re late. Barry, how can you have super speed and still not be on time?” Oliver asked jokingly when Barry arrived to the warehouse, trying to ease the tension between them.

    Barry replied sarcastically, “Sorry, I guess the super I-don’t-want-to-be-here kind of neutralizes it.”

    Oliver sighed and turned to him, “Barry, I’m sorry. I really am, and I’ll do anything to have you forgive me. I don’t know what to do, we’ve broken up in the media’s eye and I don’t feel anything for her. Come on, Barr.”

    Barry nodded before asking, changing the subject, “I’m not mad at you. So how do we catch Bivolo here?”

    Barry wasn’t mad at him! God, he was so relieved. He said, “Oh, no, we don’t here. We’re here to train.”

    Barry asked, “What? Like Rocky?”

    Oliver gave him a fond smile and said, “I’ve read that blog post on the Flash and I visited all the crime scenes you fought at.”

    Barry stared at him and questioned, “Don’t you sleep?”

    Oliver continued, not answering Barry, “Last month, you took a man named Leonard Snart.”

    Barry grinned for the first time since meeting Oliver in Central City, “We call him Captain Cold.”

    Oliver didn’t want to have a stupid fight over Barry’s team’s habit of giving their enemies silly code names, so he simply smiled and said, “The point is that you engaged Snart on a commuter train, which he derailed. Barry, when you approach a new environment, do you case every inch of it? You could, you have the time. But you don’t. You just run in blind. There’s a difference, Barry, between having powers and having precision. Living this life, it takes more than a mask. It takes discipline. And since you are probably as stubborn as I am —“

    Barry cut in, pointing at the bow and arrow that Oliver picked up, “Uh, what is that for?”

    “You’re gonna run over there, you’re gonna come back to me and you’re gonna get hit with an arrow,” Oliver explained.

    Barry laughed, “No, I’m not.”

    Oliver imitated his laugh, “Yeah, you are.”

    Barry said before running off, “Okay, I will humor you.” 

    Oliver aimed at Barry and released as Barry began to run back to him. He caught the arrow before it could reach him and just as Barry was about to start bragging, two arrows shot out from pistons behind him and penetrated his back. He screamed in pain before asking, “You shot me?!”

    Oliver went behind him and pulled out the arrows, causing Barry to shout again as Oliver said, “I’m sorry, but it’s training. You okay? Heard you heal fast.”

    Barry glared at him, “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

Caitlin and Felicity had come to the conclusion that Bivolo was using color psychology to affect his victims’ emotions.

    “I was thinking if Bivolo uses color to induce temporary psychosis, maybe we can use light and color to reverse it,” Caitlin theorized. Felicity grinned at her guess, agreeing that it was probably the best method to reverse the effect. Before she could say anything,

    Barry returned to the lab and Felicity asked, “How did it go?”

    Barry said angrily, “He can take his stupid arrows and shoot himself with them.”

    Felicity stared at him, trying to come up with something neutral to respond with, before Cisco said, “We just got a ping from the facial-recognition software on Bivolo, a.k.a. Prism.”

    Barry asked, “Where can I find him?”

    Cisco answered, “Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis.”

    “We should let Oliver know,” Felicity piped up.

    Barry turned to her sharply, “I can handle this solo. I’ve done it before.”

    Felicity insisted, “Barry, I really think you need to—“

    Barry interrupted, “Felicity, I don’t need or want his help.”

    With that, he changed into his suit and went after Bivolo.

* * *

“I knew you’d be coming for me,” Bivolo smirked. Barry turned around and saw him, sunglasses covering Bivolo’s eyes. “I could see it in your eyes at the bank. When I turned those people against each other. It made you angry.”

    Barry glared at him and pushed him up against the wall. Bivolo quickly removed his sunglasses and stared Barry in the eyes, his own glowing red as he said, “Have some real anger.”

    Barry’s eyes turned red and by the time he was over it, Bivolo had escaped. He ran back to S.T.A.R Labs to have himself checked out. They found no signs of macular damage and he seemed pretty unaffected by it. Barry was happy with the fact that he was fine. He told them that everything went red for a second, which confirmed Caitlin’s theory of it being done through ocular methods. Caitlin went off on Barry, saying that he took too many risks and that one day it was going to catch up to him.

    Barry’s anger flared slightly and he snapped, “Caitlin, I’m not Ronnie. You gotta stop treating me like I am.”

    Caitlin went blank for a moment and she stormed off, leaving Barry and Felicity alone.

    “What?” he asked Felicity sharply.

    Felicity said, walking closer, “You are such a lovable dummy."

    Before he could think of a snarky reply, he received a text message from Oliver who wanted another training session.

* * *

“Thinking of new ways to embarrass me?”

    Oliver turned around, feeling internally happy to see Barry again. He said, “I’m not trying to embarrass you, Barry, but you went after Bivolo last night alone and you lost him.”

    Barry rolled his eyes, “And you’ve never had a misstep?”

    Oliver said, “Of course I’ve had missteps, especially with you. Barry, I have been living this life for almost eight years, encountering things that you can’t even fathom and I am still alive. Not because super speed kept me out of the ground. It was because I realized that I needed to keep learning, keep training, keep getting smarter. And until you get that, despite your best intentions, you will do more harm than good.”

    Thinking through his words, Oliver realized he probably shouldn’t have added that last part in because Barry scoffed, “I finally see it. You’re a little bit jealous of me, aren’t you?”

    What? That wasn’t Barry. Barry wouldn’t ever say anything like that, he was way too humble to. 

“Guy like you, handsome, rich, perfect, can have anyone he wants, jealousy’s probably a new emotion for you so you might be a little slow to get what it is that you’re feeling. See, you can train, lift weights, climb that stupid bar until your heart explodes but you’ll never be as fast as I am. You will never be what I am. and that’s gotta hurt your rock-hard pride, Ollie. You think that if you pretend to be someone else in front of everyone long enough that people will start to believe you, but I will always see through that. And I see that you hide behind this fearless vigilante bravado when really, you're a coward.”

    Of course he would never be what Barry was. Barry was so much better than him. He was kind and friendly, much more cleverer… Oliver never thought he would ever have to hear ‘Ollie’ be used in such a painful argument against him, especially not by Barry. Something was wrong with him.

    He said, trying not to let his hurt show, “I told Felicity you didn’t want my help.”

    Barry laughed, “Yeah? You and her are finally right about something.”

    When he heard Barry run off, he called Felicity and said, “Something’s wrong with Barry. You said he went after Bivolo last night? He seemed a little angry when he came by.”

* * *

“Allen, where are you with the Bivolo case?” Captain Singh asked as soon as Barry entered CCPD.

    He answered flatly, “I’m working it.”

    Singh pressed, “Care to be more specific? How about you answer me when I ask you a question?”

    Barry was beyond raging at this point, turning back to him as he yelled, “Hey, how about you back off? Look, I work just as hard as anyone in this building. I don’t need you constantly berating me to do my job. When it’s done, you will get it, alright?” 

    Joe noticed the conflict and broke them up, asking Barry if he had lost his mind. Barry slammed his shoulder against the wall and complained how sick he was of Singh talking to him like that.

    Joe reasoned, “He’s our boss. I know you’re upset about losing Bivolo…”

    “Wait, wait. You’re just like him. Like Oliver and Harry and everyone else my whole life that didn’t think I could get the job done. You wanna help me, Joe? You wanna help? Get my dad out of prison. You helped put him there, didn’t you?”

    Joe tried to calm him down, “Barry, I need you to calm down. Why don’t we take a trip to S.T.A.R Labs —“

    “I’m calm, okay? When I’m not calm, you’ll know,” Barry spat, shoving Joe.

    Joe’s heart dropped when he noticed Barry’s eyes flash red. Barry stalked off and Joe made a trip to S.T.A.R Labs, informing the team that Barry had been whammied by Bivolo. Harry suggested that they should call back Oliver, that they needed the Arrow’s help with taking Barry down. Felicity was right on it, calling Oliver over. Oliver didn’t hesitate to make his way over to the team. Barry needed his help and he was going to save him. Felicity and Cisco had located him with the facial recognition software to a nearby alleyway and Harry said he had an idea on how to take down Barry, saying he would need Joe’s help.

    Oliver made it to the alleyway and shot an arrow at Barry that bounded him in rope before Barry could hurt a random civilian who’d had the misfortune of bumping into him. Oliver called for the man to run and the man indeed did.

    Oliver tightened the rope around Barry and said, “You need to calm down.”

    Barry gripped the rope, “And you need to hold on.”

    He began to run, causing Oliver to fall on the ground and get dragged against the road. 

    Caitlin said worriedly as the team watched the fight on the traffic cameras, “I just hope they get to Barry before he kills Oliver.”

    Diggle smirked, “I’m more worried about what Oliver might do to Barry.”

    Cisco and Diggle ended up making a bet about who would win the fight, much to Felicity’s dismay about their inappropriate timing.

    Oliver shot two arrows at Barry which he dodged, exploding behind him and throwing Barry to the ground while Oliver got up. While Barry was recovering from his fall, Oliver ran behind him and fired at his back with arrows loaded with two thousand milligrams of horse tranquilizer, hoping that it was enough to defeat Barry peacefully. He didn’t want to hurt him. However, it didn’t seem like much help, for Barry ripped out the arrows and simply vibrated, burning through the tranquilizer. Barry started to run around Oliver and Oliver couldn’t land a direct hit on him, so he got out of the circle and escaped to a rooftop. Barry chased him up the wall and destroyed his hook, causing Oliver to fall but he managed to save himself from fatal injury by shooting another hook.

    Barry began to throw punches at Oliver while running around him so Oliver couldn’t fight back. Hell, Oliver didn’t have time to even react to the hits. Barry gave him an uppercut, causing him to fall to the ground. He pressed a button and two arrows from pistols he’d set up were fired. Luckily, Barry took the bait, turning away from Oliver to catch the arrows, not expecting Oliver to throw a knife himself. It plunged into Barry’s leg, making Barry yell in pain and get on his knees before glaring up at Oliver.

    “I still believe in you, Barry,” Oliver said, feeling his heart ache for Barry. He knew Bivolo heightened existing emotions, so was Barry really this mad at him? He hoped this was just Bivolo’s mind tricks beating him up and not Barry. Barry threw a punch at Oliver that he, quite thankfully, caught and Oliver restrained him, turning Barry to the van that Harry and Joe had arrived in. The van halted on its side and the doors popped open, multicolored lights flashing into Barry’s eyes while Oliver held him tight. 

    Everyone watched anxiously for Barry’s reaction to the lights.

    Oliver walked up to him slowly and called, “Barry? You okay?”

    Barry turned around to him and laughed weakly, “Oh, this is gonna be a special kind of hangover.”

    Oliver started to laugh, relieved that Barry had been saved.

    Barry apologized, "Oliver, I’m so sorry.”

    Oliver replied, putting an arm around Barry to help him to the van, “This is not your fault. It's mine. I was wrong to do what I did but I've stopped since you came to me. I just... I just want you to talk to me again. Forgive me?”

    Barry stopped walking and faced Oliver, hugging him, “I forgave you a long time ago, I was just thinking too much about... something else.”

    Oliver nodded and returned the hug, breathing in Barry, “You can talk to me anytime. I’m just glad to have you back with me, Barry. I missed you so much.”

* * *

 **Barry Allen:** Kara, I think I actually like him. It’s not a doubt anymore.

 **Barry Allen:** He saved me today and it made me realize I don’t know what I will ever do without him by my side.

 **Kara Danvers:** I’m so glad you’ve sorted your feelings out. You should talk to Oliver when you’re ready.

 **Barry Allen:** Yeah, I will. Maybe.

 **Kara Danvers:** I’ll help you think of how to tell him.

 **Barry Allen:** If you’re cool with that.

 **Kara Danvers:** I’m always here for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, we finally came to this. Thank you, Barry, for being so finely tuned with the romance part of your emotions. Oliver Queen, you best catch up.
> 
> Also, I wrote an emotionally compromising Olivarry one-shot fic named 'The End Of All Things' so if you want to check that out it's up! Hope you like it as much as you like this one.


	10. Peaceful and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on only one, so.
> 
> Falling In love was never in my plan. Until one day I just realized that I love this person too much.  
> —Unknown
> 
> When you’re falling in love, you never notice it until you’ve already hit the ground.  
> —Terry Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Oliver-centric chapters but this made my heart sail.

“Oliver, may I talk to you?”

    “Yeah, Mom. Come in,” Oliver answered, shifting in his bed so Moira had space to sit.

    She shut the door behind her and sat down next to him, asking, “I know that this is a sensitive thing to ask you about, but the boy who helped decorate our house. Barry, is it?” Oliver nodded to confirm it and Moira continued, “Answer me honestly. Whatever you say stays between us. And well, Thea too. She asked me to talk to you, actually.”

    Oliver sat up and asked, “Mom, I’m kind of busy with this proposal I have to write up, so what did you want to ask me about?”

    “Do you like Barry as more than a friend? I know you said you didn’t, but I’m sure you have your doubts. I can see it in your eyes, Oliver. As someone who’s been in love, as someone who has struggled to understand love, I can see it in you,” Moira said.

    Oliver was about to protest before realizing that he just couldn’t. It was even harder to deny it than the last time Moira asked him about Barry.

    He groaned and closed his laptop’s lid, “Do I have to answer this now?”

    Moira shook her head, putting an arm around Oliver comfortingly, “Of course not, I just think that you have to be nudged in the right direction. Perhaps you think you like him and perhaps you think you don’t. Which is it?”

    Oliver didn’t answer her for a long time, staring at the carpet on the floor. He absolutely adored Barry. He was a great friend, amazing in bed, incredibly attractive and all-around everyone’s, particularly Oliver’s, favorite (guardian) angel. He’d never felt the urge to even hook up with a man before he met Barry and ever since then his world seemed the slightest bit brighter the more he saw and got to know Barry. But it was just Oliver being glad to have finally found a friend who understood him, right? Right? It was just a misunderstanding? But Oliver found that every minute without Barry dragged on forever and every second with him passed too quickly. He was always worrying about Barry and when Barry was dying, he thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest. That kind of worry was normal for friends, wasn’t it? At this point, Oliver wasn’t even sure anymore. His mind was struggling to understand what was going on between him and Barry. Perhaps he should ask Felicity and Diggle for help. Maybe even Kara — Barry seemed to trust her with his problems.

    “I don’t know,” Oliver finally whispered. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

    “And that is absolutely okay, Oliver. Just know that if you need to talk to someone, Thea and I are here for you. I’m sure your friends Felicity and Mr. Diggle can help you out too, if need be,” Moira said encouragingly before leaving Oliver alone in his room. He wanted to get back to work but now he was bothered by one tiny detail.

    His bed felt too empty without Barry.

* * *

Barry had run over to National City to meet up with Kara at CatCo. Since she was going to help him with Oliver, he volunteered to help her out with a guy she liked from work named Jimmy Olsen. He remembered him from the Supergirl party Queen Consolidated threw the year before and from what he’d heard, Jimmy was a nice guy, certainly nice enough for someone as sweet as Kara Danvers. His idea was to act close to Kara and get him jealous. Winn, of course, was up for the plan, excited to rub it in Jimmy’s face that Barry and Kara were very close.

    “Hey, Kara,” Barry greeted, slipping his arm around her waist as he gave her a temple kiss. She laughed and greeted him back, Winn shooting them a grin as Jimmy walked over, looking very distracted.

    “Kara, you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” Jimmy said, giving the three friends a false smile.

    Kara laughed again, patting Barry on the chest, “No, no. Barry’s my best friend and I haven’t seen him in a while. He’s a billionaire, you know how affectionate the rich are with their friends and family.”

    Barry leaned closer to her and whispered, “I’m not a billionaire.”

    She whispered back, “You will be soon.”

    The two of them chuckled and Barry asked her, “Wanna go grab some coffee?”

    She accepted the offer, waving goodbye to Winn and Jimmy before following Barry out for her coffee break.

    “They’re _real_ close, aren’t they?” Winn asked.

    Jimmy looked down at him and asked, “They really aren’t dating?”

    Winn shrugged, enjoying Jimmy’s jealousy, “Not that I know of. Relax, man. Why should Kara’s friend bother you? Unless… You’re jealous!”

    Jimmy rolled his eyes, sitting next to Jimmy, “Maybe I am. So?”

    Winn grinned, dragging out the first word of his answer, “Sooo… Maybe you should tell her!”

    Jimmy shook his head, “That sounds like a terrible idea. She seems really into Barry. He’s attractive, he’s rich, he seems like a good man…”

    Winn scoffed, “You saying you have nothing on him? Dude! You’re attractive too! Maybe not as wealthy but you have a successful career and you’re probably a better man than he is.”

    Winn didn’t think Jimmy was better than Barry since, obviously, Barry was a superhero and well, it was rare that someone without powers could be better than someone with.

    Jimmy nodded slowly, “Okay, maybe I’ll tell her when she comes back from her coffee break.”

    Winn pat him on his back, “Good luck, man. I’ll be rooting for you.”

    Jimmy gave him a weak smile before walking off, Winn smirking to himself, “Cupid who?”

* * *

_“Oliver, can I talk to you?” Iris asked. Oliver raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, following Iris to the side to listen to what she had to say._

_“What is going on between you two?” she asked, pointing at him and Barry who was talking to Felicity at the table._

_Oliver shrugged, “The media stunt I pulled with Felicity and then my own rage fest. Both pissed Barry off and I can’t get him to forgive me. He doesn’t even want to partner up with me and I think we both know he’s been a big fan of the Arrow.”_

_Iris nodded, thinking for a while before she asked, “Okay, that answers one of my questions but that isn’t what I was asking about. When he walked in, you looked at him like you just saw him walk down the aisle. Absolutely infatuated.”_

_“Nothing. I just haven’t seen him in a while,” Oliver lied. He had been having doubts about how he felt about the scarlet speedster for a while and it seemed that it was starting to show. Iris gave him a look he recognized. Moira often gave him that look when she knew he was lying._

_He asked, “Why are you giving me that look?”_

_Iris laughed, “What look?”_

_“That look like you know I’m lying,” Oliver specified._

_Iris answered, “Because I know you are. Tell me, does your heart feel like exploding when you look at Barry? Do you feel so amazed and breathless? Honestly.”_

_Oliver turned back to look at Barry and he had to watch his own reaction as he took in every inch of Barry. The way his hazel eyes were just so beautiful and although his smile to Felicity was anything but a friendly one, it was still beautiful and a smile was a smile._

_“You’re doing it again, Oliver,” Iris teased._

_Oliver turned back to her and said quietly, “He’s beautiful.”_

_Iris gave him a smile and pat his arm, “What are you waiting for, then?”_

_Oliver mumbled, “He probably just doesn’t…”_

_Iris cut in, a wide grin on her face, “Like men? Like you? Oliver, he has never looked at me like that back when he liked me! Take the chance and sort out how you feel, Oliver. We’re all here to help you out.”_

_Oliver gave her a nod before Barry walked over to allow Oliver to help him with Bivolo. Iris gave him an encouraging smile as Barry and Oliver walked back to Felicity._

* * *

“Cue cards!”

    “Kara, be serious,” Barry said, blushing as Kara laughed, sipping from her coffee. Barry and Kara were in Noonan’s, after Barry had invited her out during her lunch break.

    Kara couldn’t stop laughing as she joked, “I _am_ serious! _Oh my God_ , I’ll just fly outside the window holding big cardboard signs!”

    She laughed so hard she started to tear up as she pressed her face in her hands, Barry trying to shush her while he struggled not to laugh as well.

    He made a swiping motion and hissed at her jokingly, “Kara, next card! _Next card_!”

    Kara wheezed as she leaned over the table to stifle her giggles and Barry whispered at her, dramatically squinting his eyes, “The words are too small!” 

    “I write it in the _sky_!” Kara cried, one hand slamming on the table as she laughed. Some of the other customers turned to her, annoyed, and she glanced at them sheepishly, a grin still on her face.

    Barry and Kara’s cheeks were reddened from laughing as Barry joked, “You line up _UFOs_ to form the words!”

    Kara had tears running down her cheeks at that point, “I can’t breathe, stop!” 

    Once they had calmed down, Kara smiled, “Those are good options, okay?”

    Barry waved her away, grinning, “Shut up. I really need help with how to tell him.”

    Kara suggested, “Ask him out on a date real conspicuously, like ‘Hey, Ollie. You, me. Candlelit dinner. I’ll pick you up at seven’.”

    Barry shook his head and said, “That’s ridiculous. I will never find the courage to do that.”

    She punched his shoulder playfully, “Sure you will, you’re Barry Allen, fastest man alive!”

    Barry smirked, “I can do anything in a flash.”

    Kara smiled as she appreciated the reference, sipping her coffee, “Look, no matter how you do it, I’m sure Oliver will return your feelings!”

    “Kara, this isn’t like I’m asking Oliver to prom, I’m asking him to be more than a fuck buddy. It’s serious,” Barry said, the lightheartedness of their earlier conversation melting into stress.

    Kara detected the mood change in Barry and put a hand on his comfortingly, “Barry, it’ll be okay. We all know how Oliver feels about you, we can see it in the way you look at each other. He treats you like you hung up the stars in the sky and he looks at you like you invented hazel eyes and being clever.”

    Barry’s face flushed and Kara laughed, “You and him will be so adorable when you finally get together. Invite me to your wedding. I don’t care if both of you are supposed to have groomsmen, I’m gonna be your grooms-maid instead.” 

    Barry’s face was so red by then as he said, embarrassed, “We’re never gonna get married, we’re not even dating yet. Who knows how long this relationship will last anyway? If it even gets past the friends with benefits stage.”

    Kara gave him an encouraging smile, “You said yourself you would never love Oliver and look where you are now.”

* * *

Cisco had finished examining the boomerang and had, to Barry's request, typed up his study on it and printed it out to save Barry the trouble of remembering everything and retelling it all accurately to Team Arrow. He ran back to Starling City, since the team had returned back there after helping Barry with Bivolo.

    "Oliver?"

    "Barry," Oliver greeted a little too happily, "What brings you here?"

    Barry was dressed in a shirt that had to be a size too small, his abs prominently showing through. Barry walked into the foundry, holding the boomerang and document out to Oliver as he explained, "Cisco finished up the tests on it and on the paper is everything there is to know about it, so give it to Felicity when she comes down here. I would just tell you but I get all muddle-headed when I'm talking to you."

    Oliver cocked his head and smiled fondly at Barry who flushed red. He covered up, "Forget I said that."

    Oliver couldn't stop grinning at the adorable embarrassed man as he said, "No, that was cute."

    Barry turned even redder and Oliver teased, "If you keep that up, you won't even need your suit on to be the scarlet speedster."

    "I really missed you," Barry said quietly.

    Oliver put his hands on Barry's waist and pulled him closer so their lips were only inches apart, "Me too."

    Barry tugged on Oliver's sweater collar as Oliver connected their lips. Oliver put the boomerang and paper down on the table and Barry pressed himself up against one of the glass cases, letting Oliver pull his shirt off and mouth along his jawline and collarbone.

    "Wait, what if someone sees us?" Barry asked, glancing up at the foundry's entrance.

    Oliver pulled Barry's belt loop to loosen it and mumbled against Barry's neck, “Let them.”

    Oliver’s hands slid under Barry’s ass and lifted him up, Barry’s leg going over Oliver’s waist as Oliver grinds into him. Barry let out a sultry moan whenever Oliver hit the right spot and it left the vigilante struggling to breathe because after all, the sight was breathtaking. Barry’s cheeks rosy with excitement and desire and his eyes half-open and giving Oliver a look that let him know that he would never want to hurt the man he was kissing.

    Barry was nine kinds of excited, vibrating in Oliver’s grip as he exhaled Oliver’s name again and again, his hands gripping Oliver’s back as his fingernails left scratches. Oliver himself was taken in by Barry, moaning his name and how he had missed him and _God, you’re amazing and I like you so much_. When Barry was staggering down from his high, panting into the crook of Oliver’s neck, it was only then Oliver knew he could never hurt him even if he wanted to.

    Every person he’d ever taken a liking to always got hurt because of him. Sara had lost herself the moment she boarded the Queen’s Gambit and Laurel was so brokenhearted because of him. Even Felicity, who he’d never even actually dated, was a different woman from two years ago, when he first met her. But Barry Allen… He was kind. It was almost as if Oliver had been the one struck by lightning and Barry was the lightning and all the chemicals that drenched him. After all, emotions were chemical reactions in the brain and Barry was one hell of a chemical.

    But could Oliver ever truly give himself entirely to Barry? Could Barry ever catch up with him? Of course he could, he was the fastest man alive. Impatient and imperfect yet so easy to love and —

 _Oh_ , Oliver thought, his lips finding Barry’s again. _Oh._

* * *

“Oliver? You there?”

    “Yeah, what?” Oliver asked, entering the foundry, the earlier event still fresh in his mind. Felicity and Diggle were seated in front of him, serious expressions painting their faces.

    Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Um, why do I feel like I’ve just been called to the principal’s office?”

    “What will it take for you and Barry to realize that you’re deeply in love?” Felicity asked, cutting straight to the point. “You almost die, Barry comes back to save you. Barry’s in hospital, you take a long break and visit an excessive amount of times. Barry gets his powers, he tells you first. He’s at every party organized by Queen Consolidated that you attend. Barry almost dies, you literally stay by his side and even kiss his hand and killed his harmer — Caitlin told me. Barry goes on a rampage, you get worried sick and end up going on your own rage. Barry’s mad at you, you do anything to get him to forgive you. When he ignored you, you were so depressing, even I almost couldn’t take it.”

    “Why does everyone keep pressing me about Barry? Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Oliver said.

    Diggle said calmly, “Relax, Oliver. We’re ‘pressing’ you about Barry because he makes you happier than we ever get to see you be, and we just want you to be happy.”

    “You know what, yeah. Barry makes me very happy,” Oliver finally admitted. “He makes me happier than I thought he would. It’s a foreign feeling, but I’m slowly getting used to it, I think. Everyone pushing me helped a little, though I hate the stress. It makes me feel like I’m going to run out of time and I still need more of that to sort myself out. How I feel about this kind of relationship, how I feel about Barry and how I feel about Barry and I.” 

    Felicity nodded and said, “I hope you figure it out soon. They say time is forever, but that doesn’t include people like you and Barry. You know that, Oliver.”

    Oliver sighed, “I know. I… I get it. I’ve even come to terms that I like fucking men and women and that’s fine, but to be in an actual relationship with a man, one that genuinely makes me so glad to be alive and one that I care for so much… That’s terrifying. I don’t want that for Barry.”

    Diggle asked, “You don’t want a relationship with Barry?”

    Oliver turned to him, the stress on his face slowly decreasing, “No, I don’t want to hurt him. Everyone I care about gets hurt, I —“

    “Oliver, Barry is the Flash. He can jump dimensions and travel through time. He can take care of himself,” Felicity assured, “I’m sure he wants this just as much as you do, so go get him.”

    Oliver shook his head, “No, no. I can’t. I know how he makes me feel, but I don’t know 100%. I don’t want to hurt him in any way and if I don’t completely know yet, I don’t want to do anything. Plus, we just patched it up between us.”

    “Take your time but don’t take too long,” Diggle said. His tone reminded Oliver of his father’s, advising and encouraging yet patronizing all at the same time.

* * *

“Thea, can I ask you something?”

    “Sure, Ollie,” Thea said, moving her laptop to the side to allow Oliver to sit. It gave him a reminder of how just a few days ago, Moira had been in this situation, Oliver moving his laptop to give Moira space on the bed. “What is it?”

    “How did you know you were in love with Roy?” Oliver asked. Almost a bit too shy for his taste, too vulnerable and soft. Thea didn’t seem to mind, shutting her laptop lid to focus her attention entirely on Oliver.

    She said, “I cared too much about him. I started to worry about him every second of my day. And it’s not just in how I feel _about_ him, it’s how he _made_ me feel. He makes me feel grounded, yet he also makes me feel like I’m flying. Does that make sense?”

    “Yeah,” Oliver breathed, his mind traveling back to Barry just two days ago, his face cradled in his hands looking breathtakingly beautiful and striking him like lightning, “Yeah, it does.”

    Thea noticed how quiet he had gone and asked softly, “You like Barry, don’t you?”

    “I don’t think it’s just liking him,” Oliver began. “He makes me feel more alive than I have felt for the past seven years. Seven years of consistently feeling like I have been living in hell, like maybe death was better than that shit I went through on Lian Yu. Maybe I hadn’t been so much suffering as I was dead. Then Barry came along and at first I didn’t think much of him. He was only a sob story wrapped up in the pretty face of the lying detective who investigated the impossible. He wasn’t supposed to be anything more than another body to touch because that night, I had been lonely and he was just so beautiful.

    “Then he got struck by lightning and I may as well have been the one because suddenly I couldn’t move and couldn’t react. He almost died, you know. Under my watch. I couldn’t let go of his hand, I didn’t even know I was holding it until someone pointed it out. Every time I see him, all I can ever feel is hope, happiness, the need to protect him even though he can protect himself. Hell, he’s so strong that he should probably be the one protecting me. 

    “He understands me and he’s one of the few people who accepted me for who I really am. I’ve done things, Thea, bad things, on the island and even here in Starling. He knows it all and he still defended me when his friend was calling me an evil man. 

    “I know him, and I know he is a good man and I know I don’t want to hurt him. Everyone I have ever loved, they have all gotten hurt one way or another. A girl I loved on the island, she died. Sara lost everything she ever was. Laurel lost Sara and I and her heart was broken to almost no repair. I kill everything I touch and he’s one of a kind. He’s strong and tall and invincible yet I can’t help but feel like I will destroy him if I let him into my life.”

    Thea gave Oliver a look he recognized as one that was proud of him, her eyes tender and cheeks high and rosy. Oliver couldn’t for the life of him recall receiving that look in the past seven years from anyone other than Barry. Thea smiled and said, “ _That_ , Ollie, is how you know you are in love with Barry.”

 _Oh_ , Oliver thought for the second time that week. Realization was becoming a part of his daily life.

    “You don’t kill everything you touch, Ollie,” Thea comforted. “You’ve always helped me see the right path of things and you always made sure I didn’t stray too far. Felicity used to be scared of everything and now look at her! A brave woman, because you taught her that nothing is unbeatable. Mom, she’s so much better now because you made her own the shit she did. That’s not even where the list ends, I’ve seen so many people change for the better after meeting you. Ollie, you beat yourself up over every mistake you made when you have so many people you helped around you. I’m sure even Barry will tell you that you saved him.”

    “He saved me,” Oliver whispered. Thea pulled Oliver to her comfortingly. Oliver never realized how small his sister was. So small and so young, but so grown up. “He’s sunshine and honey and all things gentle and perfect. I had thought this world was so horrendously ugly and then I got to know him and he’s just so… _beautiful_.”

    “I’m sure he is,” Thea smiled, running a hand through Oliver’s hair, “He makes you so happy.”

    “He really does,” Oliver said quietly. “I fell in love with his body and then I saw his eyes, heard his laugh, felt his loss, witnessed his joy and experienced his absence and suddenly I never knew why I ever hated being alive. He makes me want to live, he makes me feel _alive_.”

    Thea was crying, and it took staring at her for ten silent seconds for Oliver to realize that the image of Thea’s face was blurring through his own tears. Thea sobbed into Oliver’s chest and he didn’t know why she was crying in the first place but he held her as she cried.

    “I’m so happy,” she said, looking up at Oliver as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. “I’m so happy you’ve finally found someone who makes you so happy. He’s so good for you, Ollie. Don’t let him slip away. He’s saved you.”

    Oliver sat quietly as he held Thea to his chest. He felt peaceful. He'd found peace in the fact that perhaps he had fallen in the slightest bit of love with the way Barry Allen was so easy to love.

_He’s so good for you, Ollie. Don’t let him slip away._

_He’s saved you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting since the start of this book for this very chapter. The next one is going to be my greatest joy to write.


	11. Painlessness and Easiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fell into such an easy love with you, I didn’t even realize it was happening until one day, it was everything.”  
> ― Kristen Proby, Easy Love
> 
> “...you fall in love in three stages: lust, attraction and attachment.”  
> ― Jennifer Cox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't look at the words 'painless' and 'easy' again after this I swear lmao

It was all so painless, falling in love with Oliver.

    Perhaps it was how soft his voice went whenever he called him ‘honey’ or how he could be Oliver and yet be the Arrow. It had been so painless watching him on the news as a child and loving how his blue eyes lit up the television screen. It had been even more painless, almost numbing, to see how much Oliver cared for him. 

    Barry had always thought of emotions like they were these unique, personal phenomena, that no one has ever felt what he has felt. There was a basis in science for every emotion and as a scientist, Barry knew there was nothing magical about what made people feel something for someone else. But then he saw Oliver smile. 

    That couldn’t be science.

    Barry didn’t know how but he had somehow fallen in love with the playboy billionaire. He recalled stopping to watch the news through a television shop’s window  because he’d seen Oliver’s face on the screen. Someone, a stranger who Barry couldn’t remember the face of anymore, had come by and watched Oliver onscreen with him. She’d asked him if he liked Oliver and he’d answered yes, because his diamond eyes and heaven face was undeniably irresistible. The elderly woman had simply laughed and said _no matter, he is a playboy and if he ever met a fine young man such as yourself, he would play with you and you will end up broken and used up. It may be better to save yourself the heartbreak, kiddo._

    Surely her words hadn’t gone forgotten when Barry kissed Oliver back in front of his fireplace after saving his life and surely hadn’t been dismissed when he whined Oliver’s name over and over as he clawed at his back.

    Because Oliver was so very amazing and Barry was so very in love, and because it had all been so painless to fall in love with him.

* * *

It was all so easy, falling in love with Barry.

    There was something so mindlessly ordinary about it. The way his body pressed against his and the way his eyes always seemed to meet his. There was something about loving Barry that felt so ordinary, like he was only hanging up a new painting in his house. Like falling in love with Barry was clockwork. Routine. Natural. Expected. Normal. Ordinary.

    Easy.

    And Barry! Barry with his tender eyes and jumpstart heart and static hands and how his mind worked in such mysterious ways that Oliver only knew to call him clever. How Barry and him got along like lightning and chemicals in the form of a broken man. Lightning and chemicals, both deadly on their own yet creating something truly spectacular when they collided.

    Barry with his gentle touch and rough kisses and how he looked so gorgeously breathtaking with blown pupils and rosy cheeks as he always seemed to meet Oliver perfectly halfway. It was so easy, Barry was so easy to fall in love with.

    As if falling in love with Barry was ever just with Barry. It was falling in love with the smell of the clothes he wore and the affectionate way he nudged Oliver’s hip with his own the one time they washed the dishes together. Falling in love with how he smiled a little more with the right side of his mouth and how his hand felt so nice to hold. He remembered reminding himself that he was not allowed to fall in love and surely he didn’t forget that reminder when Barry gave him such a meaningful Christmas present and surely he didn’t ignore it when he kissed him for it. It hadn’t slipped his mind every time he kissed down Barry’s neck and it hadn’t been pushed down every time he saw Barry smile.

    Because Barry… Barry was simply so beautiful and it was all so easy, falling in love with him. 

* * *

“Oliver’s on the phone.”

    “Wh — _Kara_!” Barry hissed, turning to her sharply.

    She had a smug grin on her face as she said into the phone, “Yup. Barry’s right here. His battery’s flat right now, that’s why he didn’t pick up your call… Oh, you wanna talk to him? Sure.” She held the phone out to him and whispered, “Good luck, Barry.” Barry sighed, knowing knowing that this talk was inevitable, and took the phone, holding it up to his ear.

    “Hey, Ollie,” Barry greeted.

    After a few seconds of silence, Oliver said, “We need to talk. Uh, but preferably not over the phone. Are you free tonight?” Was Oliver asking him on a date?

    Barry cursed Caitlin and Cisco for having booked his time first and said, “Sorry, Caitlin and Cisco invited me to go to a bar tonight.”

    Oliver frowned and suggested, “Okay, um… Is tomorrow night good for you?”

    “Yeah, I can do tomorrow night. What’s the occasion?” Barry asked, trying to keep his voice leveled. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Barry could not for the life of him think of any reason for Oliver to ask him out for a night alone other than to ask him on a date.

    “I have something important to tell you and I don’t think it’s appropriate to tell you over the phone. As much as I wish I could just tell you on this call, I think it’s better if I told you personally,” Oliver finally said, making sure the word ‘date’ didn’t trip out of his mouth. Barry paused, turning to Kara who stared at him expectingly. He mouthed to her ‘ _he said he has something to tell me but he can’t say it over the phone_ ’. Kara’s grin grew even wider and she pointed at the phone, whispering ‘it’s a date! take it!’.

    “Yeah, okay. Any specific timing?” Barry asked, playing it cool although he was freaking out internally.

    He could tell his face was red — Kara was giggling at him from her couch. Oliver inhaled sharply — There was no turning back now. He was going to have to see this through to the end whether he liked it or not — and said, “I have some work that I really need to finish so I can’t go to Central City even if I wanted to and I hate to as this but could you come over to my house instead? Will eight be fine with you?” 

    “I don't mind going over. So tomorrow night, eight, your place. Are you okay? You sound a little nervous,” Barry asked. He himself was anxious all over, the slightest bit of trembling in his voice ever present.

    Oliver nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… this thing has been weighing on me for a while now and I can’t keep it from you forever.”

    “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me anything,” Barry said, glancing over at Kara who gave him a thumbs up as she nodded, mouthing ‘you’re doing great, Barry’.

    “I know I can. I trust you more than anyone,” Oliver responded, causing Barry’s heart to have palpitations. “I need to go now, I’ve got a Queen Consolidated meeting in ten minutes and I still haven’t printed out the documents I need. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

    “Yeah, of course. Uh, good luck with the meeting?” Barry cringed at that. Why didn’t he just leave it at ‘Yeah, of course’?

    “Uh, thanks. Bye, Barry.”

    “Bye.”

    “He asked you on a date! Oh my God!” Kara cheered, flying over to her fridge and pulling out two tubs of ice cream. She held up both of them and asked, “We need to celebrate. Do you want cookies and cream or chocolate?” Barry opted for cookies and cream and took a seat on the couch.

    “I can’t believe this is really happening. Maybe it’s not even a date. Maybe something bad happened and…” Barry trailed off. Kara took the tub from his hands and opened it, taking his hand and placing the spoon in it as she took the empty space next to him.

    She put an episode of Supernatural on and said, “Relax, Barry. If it was something bad, he would have told you on the phone because he wouldn’t be able to wait. Anyway, it’s good news! Let’s just relax and enjoy your remaining time as a single man.”

    Barry laughed, shaking his head at Kara’s ridiculousness as he dug into his ice cream, taking a spoonful out of Kara’s as well.

    He pointed at the screen, Sam Winchester was talking to someone who was off screen, and said, “You know, Oliver has a thing for Sam and I never got why. Every time we watch Supernatural, he’s always like ‘ _What, you don’t think he’s pretty? He kinda reminds me of you, Barry_ ’.”

    Kara laughed, taking some of Barry’s ice cream, “You and Sam are both tall, clever and pretty. Maybe _that’s_ why he likes Sam so much.”

* * *

At seven fifty-nine, Barry found himself outside Oliver’s house. Did he seem too eager? Maybe he did, so he stood outside awkwardly, waiting for eight oh six so he didn’t seem as excited to be there.

    After a minute of waiting, Oliver opened the door, “Barry, hey. Why were you standing outside? You should have knocked. Come in.”

    He opened the door wider and allowed Barry to enter, slightly embarrassed from the earlier event.

    “So… what did you want to tell me?” Barry asked, following Oliver to the empty living room. He remembered the fireplace — he had, after all, kissed Oliver there for the first time. Oliver gestured for Barry to sit on the couch and so he did, staring up at the pacing Oliver in curiosity.

    “Oliver? You okay?” Barry asked.

    Oliver nodded, “What, me? Yeah, I’m fine. The thing I wanted to tell you, I —“

 _Oliver, you complete idiot_ , Oliver thought, slapping himself mentally. It was only telling Barry how he felt. He’d done this before with Laurel and he’d done it before with Sara and all the girls he’d dated in high school. Surely this time was not any different, yet he found himself unable to talk as he stared at Barry’s hazel eyes.

    He'd done this so many times, it should’ve been easy.

    Easy.

    “Ollie, you can tell me anything.”

 _Ollie_. Oh, the last thing he’d heard Barry use that nickname was when he’d been hijacked by Bivolo. To hear that same name being said in such a gentle manner calmed Oliver tremendously. Oliver abruptly sat down at the piano, taking courage from the smooth ivory keys beneath his absently caressing fingers.

    “I know that,” he said. “I can tell you anything.”

    “So what’s bothering you?” 

_Come on, Oliver. Once you lose this chance, you lose it. People like you and Barry don’t have forever._

    “I’ve been… I’ve been thinking. About you and me,” Oliver said. He was already struggling just to start, how was he going to get around saying the actual words?

    “Okay. And?” Barry asked. Oliver couldn’t muster the courage to speak so he played a segment of Mozart’s Piano Sonata No.11 to calm himself down. He messed up within the first ten seconds from his fingers shaking too much to catch up with the rhythm so he stopped playing and quietly shut the lid of the piano. Barry watched Oliver closely with a strange look on his face, his own anxiety about what Oliver had to say eating him alive.

    “I decided… You make me very happy and you make me feel alive like I never have been and you’ve changed my life in so many ways,” Oliver finally managed to say after two minutes of silence between them. “And… to think of you as only a friend would be a deep regret of mine.”

    "So what are you trying to say?" Barry asked quietly. Normally, he would've made some form of sarcastic joke — perhaps something along the lines of ‘yeah, you should think of me as the damn president’ or something snarky — but he found himself unable to do so with Oliver tearing down every wall he’d built between him and Barry two years ago.

    "Um, okay, remember what you told me some time ago? It was along the lines of how after those five years on that island, seeing the things I've seen, doing the things I've done, that it's almost impossible to come out a hero, someone who wants to do good. You said I didn't lose my humanity but that my humanity was what has kept me good.

    “The world is ugly. Five years on the island made me doubt everything good I have had in my life. For a while, I didn’t even think my family was real. Everything good I had, I pushed away because I thought I didn’t deserve it, and that was okay anyway because everything in the world was ugly. What I'm trying to say is that... Okay, we're not cliché. I'm not going to say this happened when we first met because it didn't. I hated you the first time we met, but waiting for you for nine months during your coma, hearing stories about you from your friends and family, feeling so much fear every time your heart monitor flatlined… I finally discovered that maybe not everything in this world was ugly and I felt the desire to protect something. Then we had that whole sex-with-no-feelings thing, but, as I do with everything else, I fucked up. I fell in too deep. When you were so mad at me or when you almost died, I realized then — I fell in too deep. Every moment of my day, of my life, all I could think about was you. The world was so ugly but you were so beautiful.

    "Before all that, I was in a bad place, trying to put the island behind me. I was so close to giving up a couple of times, even. But every time I see you smile, I feel like I have the strength to carry on. I finally found a reason to fight and it's you. Getting to touch you, know you… I was in darkness but your kindness… your wit and your trust brought me into the light. You were that light. I don't know if I deserve you, but the way you make me feel is the best part of my life. You make me a better man. After all that's happened to me in the past seven years, I swore to everything that I would never love again and put the person I love in danger. For you, I will fight every criminal in this world to keep you safe as long as I can stay with you.

    "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm... I'm in love with you and honestly, I’m scared because I've never felt this way, not even when I was with Laurel. Feeling this with you, it feels so foreign and new but you're who I see myself with five, ten years from now. Thinking of you leaving my side makes me so afraid because I love you and those three words will never do that love justice. You are my always, and I just want a chance to be yours.”

    Oliver couldn’t believe that he actually managed to say all that. He’d poured everything he felt about Barry into those words and yet it didn’t seem to be enough. Oliver fell into silence and Barry was completely speechless, blinking at the vigilante who had finally dropped his bravado. He was vulnerable for the first time since he returned from the island and he was showing this weaker side of him to Barry. Barry brought a hand up to his face, pressing his lips to his hand as he repeated Oliver's words in his mind. It felt like years, the room silent, spare the sound of Barry's anxious breathing and Oliver's vulnerable breaths, until Barry finally spoke.

    "Oliver, you told me once that you weren't a hero. People called you a criminal, a murderer, but let me tell you this. You are the best man and the most human, human being that I have ever had the honor of knowing and nobody will ever convince me that you are anything but a hero and believe me, many have tried. You're a hero to me, you're _my_ hero, and you always will be. Even when the whole world stops believing in you, I won't lose my faith. Someone told me that if you ever met me, you would break my heart because that was what people like you did but nobody has and will ever convince me that you are bad for me.

    "You said I could inspire people, something you could never accomplish, but you're wrong. When I was scared and ashamed because a man died on my first mission as the Flash, you inspired me, Oliver. You are behind every decision I make. Every move I make forward, it's all been you. When we had the friends with benefits thing, I never thought that you would one day occupy my mind every minute of my life. It's not even just about you in bed, it was how you care about me, how you are always so focussed on helping people, how you deliver speeches so articulately. I love how you call me 'honey' sometimes and how you love your family so much. It was how you could be someone like the Arrow yet still be Oliver Queen. It was everything about you and before I knew it, I was falling and this time I wasn't fast enough to catch myself before I fell past salvation.

    "Every time I'm down, you bring me up. When I need help, you're always there. When I'm smiling, you're almost always the reason. You make me incredibly happy and you care about me so much, and I'm just — I'm so grateful I got to know someone like you. I've had moments when I wanted to give up so bad. I would have so much bottled up anger and sadness about everything but I know that no matter what, you will always be there to calm me down and drag me back when I start going dark side. 

    “Oliver Queen, you keep me right. I know that no matter where I am, no matter what timeline or universe I find myself in, I will always run home to you because you gave me no other choice but to love you."

    Oliver stared at Barry, not realizing that he had a tear rolling down his face, his lips parting slightly as he thought through Barry's words. Barry himself had tear streaked cheeks as he smiled at Oliver, trying not to sob in relief. He felt like a big weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in his life of control and predictability, Oliver didn't know what to do but stare wordlessly at the man sitting opposite him by the fireplace. Barry gave him the most comforting smile he could and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Oliver as he hugged him back with so much desperation and relief.

    "I love you, I love you so much, Barry, oh my God. I love you. I'm sorry I'm saying it a lot right now but it just feels so good to say it," Oliver said, letting himself cry into Barry's shoulder.

    It wasn't as if the other man wasn't doing the same as he mumbled, “I know. I love you, Ollie, I love you. I love you."

    Barry Allen and Oliver Queen laid on the carpeted floor in front of the crackling fireplace, holding each other as they cried.

* * *

“Yeah. Yeah, I won't get into too much trouble," Barry said into the phone, his smile stretching across his face. He glanced around, making sure nobody could hear him before he mumbled into the phone, "I love you. No, you can't love me more, that's impossible. Yeah, I gotta go. Ollie, _I love you_ but I need to go. Right now. Yeah, bye."

    " _Someone's_ happy today," Caitlin grinned. Barry returned her smile as he hung up. She nodded to his phone and asked, "Who was on the phone?"

    Barry's face turned rosy from how in love he was but before he could answer, Cisco entered, asking, "Who was on the phone indeed! I overheard you from outside, sorry."

    Barry smiled, "It's fine. Uh, I'm in a relationship now. Surprise."

    Cisco and Caitlin grinned as Caitlin asked who it was, Barry answering, "Cisco, guess what? I'm dating Oliver fuckin' Queen."

    Cisco's jaw dropped as he laughed, "Dude, you hit jackpot. Save me a room in your future mansion, will you?”

    Caitlin laughed at Cisco as if he was being ridiculous and she walked over to Barry, giving him a warm hug.

    “I am so happy for you, Barry,” Caitlin cheered.

    At that moment, Iris entered the cortex, raising an eyebrow, “Everyone looks pretty hyper today, what happened?”

    Barry turned to her excitedly, “Oliver.”

    Iris broke into a grin and hugged Barry, “I knew this was coming! I’m so excited for you. You really deserve him.”

    Barry hugged her back, “Thanks, Iris.” He pulled away before he snapped his fingers as if he’d recalled something.

    “Oh my God, I haven’t told Kara! I’ll be back in, say, an hour,” Barry said, glancing at his watch before he ran to National City, phasing into Kara’s apartment. Kara didn’t mind when Barry did that. In fact, she actually liked coming home from errands or work to see Barry with ice cream or a new movie to watch. It was a weekend, so Kara was sure to be home any second then…

    “Barry!”

    Barry turned to the door and hugged Kara, the groceries in her arms pushed away by their bodies. She pulled him away by his shoulders and asked, “How did the thing with Oliver go? Did you tell him?”

    “We’re official. He’s taking me out on a date next week, actually,” Barry grinned.

    Kara squealed in happiness and pulled him into another embrace, “I knew he felt the same! This calls for yet another celebration! I had this nagging feeling in me that I was going to need more food today and it seems I was right! Come on, let’s watch a movie or something!”

    Barry laughed, taking a chocolate bar from one of Kara’s grocery bags and biting into it, “Somehow, you always seem to be more excited about us than we are.”

    “Barry, I’ve been trying to get you two together since I became friends with you, of course I’m more excited!” Kara giggled, taking a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Barry had selected Brooklyn Nine-Nine and the two of them laughed and ate together in celebration.

* * *

“Thea, I did it.”

    “Did what?” Thea asked before she paused, looking up from Verdant’s account book, “Oh my God, you told him? How did it go?”

    “I told him and well… We’re together and I will be taking him out for our first date next week,” Oliver informed her, barely able to keep his grin off his face. He was just so in love with Barry. Thea’s eyes sparkled and she jumped off the bed into Oliver’s arms.

    She kissed his forehead and laughed, “That’s amazing, Ollie. Never let go of him.”

    Oliver returned her hug, “Never. I just find it so hard to believe that I never thought I could ever love him.”

    Thea laughed at that, but Oliver had genuinely thought he could never love Barry Allen. That it was impossible to love the lying detective with the imprisoned father and the freak accident. That he couldn’t possibly love the comatose scientist in the hospital bed with the consistent flatlining. That he wasn’t allowed to love the superhero with the attractive body and sultry moaning. That he had fallen in love with Barry Allen with the soft gaze and hazel eyes. How it had all been so easy to fall in love with Barry and how Barry had thought it so painless to fall in love with Oliver.

    Because that was what it was.

    Painless.

    Easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is satisfied. I am sick at the time of writing this but writing this chapter made me feel better. Olivarry constantly saves my life.
> 
> No, this is still not the end! There is more to come.


	12. Sunrise and Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May every sunrise make you more confident about the power of hope, expectations, patience and love.”  
> ― Debasish Mridha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 500 words shorter than my minimum chapter requirement but I hope you still like it. Lots of cute ass Olivarry because they make me weak.  
> The book is so close to ending wow (There's at least three chapters left, no worries) I can't believe it. This is the first book I've ever actually sat down and given 100% time and attention to it and I hope y'all still like it.

Barry was sitting on the porch, dressed in a suit. Iris stood next to him, smiling down at him, "Excited?"

    Barry frowned, looking at his shoes, "And nervous."

    Iris raised an eyebrow, looking down the street for any sign of a car, "Why? He's so into you, everyone can see that.”

    Barry sighed, feeling a wave of self deprecation hit him as he said, “I'm a nerdy cop, he's a CEO of a distinguished company. It may not mix well.”

    She smiled teasingly, “Come on, you two did manage to get along for the past two years without much problem, this isn’t any different.”

    Barry nodded slowly, doubts still lingering. He hadn't dated in such a long time.

    “Remember to have fun. Oh, and don’t mess up your suit while running. I spent _half an hour_ choosing it for you,” Iris teased.

    Barry laughed and nodded, “Of course I won’t. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Iris gave him an encouraging smile before Barry left her, running over to Starling City. Oliver would have went to Central City himself but his company was having a mild crisis so he couldn’t afford to be out of Starling at any moment for the time being so Barry offered to go over instead. It was an easier arrangement for the both of them anyway, so Oliver accepted it.

    He reached the Queen mansion in five minutes, stopping outside the door to run a hand through his hair. He caught a glance of his reflection in the window and after fixing his image, rang the doorbell. Oliver answered the door and Barry took a second to appreciate how good Oliver looked in his suit.

    Oliver stared at Barry as if he was the most breathtakingly gorgeous person he’d ever seen as he said, “You look just… wow. I can't believe I get to take you out tonight."

    Barry tried not to look like an emotionally compromised boy as he said, "You don't look so bad yourself. Hey, Ollie.”

    Oliver opened the door to the passenger seat of his car, bowing slightly as if he was a chauffeur, “Hey, honey. Well, let's go then. I need to show you off at the restaurant as my very hot date."

    Barry slapped his arm, "Oh, shut up. And you know I can just run us there, right?”

    Oliver chuckled, getting into the driver's seat as he said, “Yes, but we’re supposed to be normal in public, remember?”

    Barry laughed and got in the car.

* * *

Oliver and Barry sat across from each other in the expensive restaurant. It was apparently very difficult to get reservations there and even if you did manage to reserve a place, waiting time could be over an hour. Fortunately, Oliver was an influential wealthy man and so Barry and Oliver were ushered away from the queue and sent to their table immediately. 

    Oliver looked very calm, smiling serenely at Barry while the forensic scientist laughed nervously.

    Barry apologized, “I'm sorry if I'm being weird and stuff, it's my first date since years ago.”

    Oliver tried his best to make Barry feel comfortable, talking whenever Barry ran out of things to say so he wouldn’t have to worry about silence filling their time. They talked about everything, from funny stories at work, their hobbies, more about their personal lives. Barry told science jokes and Oliver taught him the physics of archery. It was safe to say they were only falling harder and harder with every minute passing.

    Their meal finally arrived and Barry's eyes widened, taking a spare menu from a slot under the table. His eyes skated across the laminated paper as he looked for the prices. Adding them up, the total for the starters were already more than what was in his wallet.

    Barry fretted, "These are so expensive. I can't afford this."

    Oliver smirked, "Who said you were paying? I'm a billionaire, remember?"

    Barry stared at him speechlessly before he eased up again, "I keep forgetting that. You know, before I met you, I used to see you on TV at your dad’s press conferences and I had the biggest crush on you."

    Oliver looked humored, "Really? I never knew anyone actually noticed me in those."

    Barry shrugged, taking a sip of the red wine, "There was once they played it in school for like current events and Iris would be telling me I would meet you one day and ' _you guys will fall in love and kiss and get married!_ ' Oh, it was the worst."

    Oliver pretended to be offended as he asked, "The thought of marrying me is the worst?"

    Barry smiled, "No! The teasing. But _also_ the marrying you part."

    Oliver mocked seriousness as he commented, “You are rather rude, Mr Allen.”

    Barry teased, "Teach me a lesson, then."

    Oliver leaned forward to kiss him but Barry leaned backward instead, a smile dancing on his lips as he denied, "Nope. I don't kiss on the first date." It certainly caught Oliver by surprise.

    He whined jokingly, “Come on, we’ve kissed plenty of times before.”

    Barry said, glancing elsewhere with a grin on his face, “I’m treating this like a proper date.”

    Oliver grinned at Barry, liking that Barry wasn't as easy to get as he thought he would be after screwing him multiple times. He liked how strange Barry was sometimes. He said, "I'll have to take you out on a second date, I suppose."

    "How's next week sound?"

    "Can't wait that long to see you again."

    "Yeah, well, I promised to go trick or treating with Cisco this year and I already skipped last year. Take it or leave it, Queen."

    "Fine, next week. I can't believe we're already planning the next date and the first one isn't even over yet."

    "I guess that means this is going well."

    Oliver drowned in Barry’s gorgeous smile and his musical laughter and he finally understood what John Green had meant by ‘I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once’. Because it was so hard to live with Barry Allen without falling in love with him every time he looked at him. He didn't even know it was possible to fall even harder than he already had.

    "I haven't felt like this in a long time." 

    Barry asked, seeking an elaboration, "Like what?"

    "Like I've been hit with lightning."

    “Haha, _very_ funny,” Barry said sarcastically, a fond smile on his face as Oliver chuckled at his own joke.

    Their date went splendidly, to say the least.

* * *

Barry and Oliver both exited the car, feeling extremely happy over their successful first date. Barry expressed his gratitude for the amazing food and the even more incredible date and Oliver returned the sentiment, saying how he enjoyed spending the evening with him.

    "Does next Saturday evening work well for you? I can go over to Central this weekend."

    "Yeah, I should be free.”

    “Perfect. Let’s catch a movie.”

    Barry paused hesitantly before asking, "You know how they call you a playboy?"

    Oliver raised one eyebrow as he asked, "What about that?"

    Barry bit his lip in slightly anxiousness and Oliver tried his best to not think about kissing those lips. The shorter man asked, "You won't play me? I mean, I know we’ve fucked a couple of times, but since we’re in an actual relationship now…”

    Oliver leaned in closer, taking Barry's hands in his own as he said, "I know it's only the first date, but with you, I feel like I've never felt before. I know I don't want to hurt you."

    "Then that's good enough for me," Barry said, before breaking into laughter as he joked, "If you ever do play me though, I’m a superhero and Joe is a cop with a gun."

    Oliver grinned and he leaned his forehead against Barry's, wishing him a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek before they simply stared into each other’s eyes. Hazel meeting blue. Blue meeting hazel.

    It had been Barry’s eyes, after all, that had convinced Oliver that perhaps the world still had some sense of beauty in it.

* * *

"Cisco, slow down!"

    Kara, Caitlin, Cisco and Barry were dressed in their superhero costumes and were trick-or-treating. Iris had wanted to go but Eddie had already made plans with her. They had also decided to go trick-or-treating in Starling City, because Cisco said that that’s where everyone goes for all the good candy since everyone there was rich.

    Cisco was getting too excited, being a fan of the activity as he ran door to door. The rest were just enjoying each other's company as Cisco ran ahead, leaving Barry, Caitlin and Kara behind, as he went to another doorstep.

    Caitlin started up a conversation, "I heard there's a nightclub here that’s hosting a huge Halloween party tonight."

    Kara grew an interest in the nightclub and asked which one she was referring to. Apparently, it was Verdant, but Caitlin didn't know who ran the place.

    Barry frowned, glancing at Cisco, as he said, "I want to go, but I feel like I'll disappoint Cisco if I do. I skipped out on trick or treating last year."

    Caitlin offered, "I'll ask him to go once we visit enough houses. It _is_ a nightclub, it closes in the morning." Kara urged her to talk to Cisco and Caitlin ran ahead to locate the man in the helmet-less Darth Vader costume. She spotted him claiming candy from an old woman and walked over.

    "Cisco, there's a nightclub nearby opening with a Halloween party. You wanna go once you're tired?" Caitlin asked and Cisco nodded, "I'm cool with that."

    She grinned, happy with his answer, as she asked, "Great! How many more houses till we're done?"

    Cisco stared down the street, answering, "Not much. About seven, tops."

    She nodded and they reunited with Kara and Barry. Kara was a little unwilling to wear her actual costume to trick-or-treat at first but upon hearing that Barry was doing so, she decided to do it too. Barry and Kara had, in the end, gone in their actual Flash and Supergirl uniforms and could barely stop themselves from laughing whenever various people came up to them to compliment how accurate their costumes were. Very soon, they reached the end of the street, where Verdant lit up the night sky.

    They entered the nightclub, sticking close together so as to not lose one another. It was very crowded, plenty of people in costume dancing to upbeat music as the DJ hyped up the crowd. Cisco commented, smiling at all the lights and the sleek design, "Woah, this place is cool."

    Barry agreed, moving the group further into the crowd, "I hear you, man."

    Kara turned to Caitlin and asked, "Who runs the place?"

    "I do."

    They turned around to see a man with blue eyes and dark brown hair dressed as a vampire (without the teeth. Barry wondered what exactly was the point of the costume then because Tommy looked like a goth man who was probably employed by Hot Topic.) Kara recognized him as Tommy, from when she was trying to get Oliver’s attention during the Christmas party.

    He grinned as he introduced himself, "I'm Thomas Merlyn, but everyone calls me Tommy. I used to run Verdant. Well, partially. My friend also ran it but now his sister does.”

    Cisco raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And who's that?"

    They heard the familiar voice of Oliver Queen respond, "That would be me."

    Oliver had joined the group, grinning at Barry. Oliver's face was painted to look like a skeleton and he was dressed in a crisp black suit.

    Cisco laughed, "Why am I not surprised? You do everything.”

    Oliver turned to Barry, giving him a charming smile as he joked, "Your costume is incredible, it looks so real."

    Barry smirked at that as he said, "Thank you, Cisco worked really hard on getting it right. You didn't tell me you used to run a nightclub this good. That's so cool."

    The billionaire said, holding his hand out for Barry to take, "I wanted to surprise you. Walk with me?"

    Barry took his hand and Oliver intertwined his fingers with Barry's as he led him away from the group.

    Tommy chuckled, waving a hand dismissively, “Oh, didn’t know they were dating. I thought he was interested in _you_.”

    He pointed at Kara as he said that and she laughed, “No, never.”

    Tommy chuckled and complimented, “You guys have really great costumes, by the way. Especially Supergirl and the Flash, those look so real. Anyway, try and have fun without your Flash boy for a while, I doubt Ollie’s giving him back anytime soon. Now, please excuse me, I need to tend to something." With that, Tommy left them alone.

* * *

“I'm really happy that you came tonight. Who told you about Verdant?" Oliver asked. He and Barry had moved to a more quieter, secluded area of the nightclub.

    "Oh, Caitlin said there was a nightclub Halloween party tonight and we were in the area. I guess I'll be visiting nightclubs more often now."

    Oliver turned to him, saying, "You don't have to come by if nightclubs aren't your thing."

    Barry joked, leaning against the wall, "No, it's fine. I want a social life, y’know? All the fun people are in Starling, anyway.”

    They laughed quietly, enjoying each other's company. The only sound where they were at was the bass of the song playing and distant chatter from the crowd.

    "By the way, does this count as a second date?" Oliver asked, leaning over Barry.

    Barry shrugged, teasing, "I don't know, what do you think?"

    Oliver said, "I keep thinking about what you said, no kisses on the first, but maybe on the second…"

    He leaned in closer, smiling when Barry didn't seem to be moving away. Oliver cupped Barry's face and Barry put his arms around Oliver to pull him closer. Oliver finished, his voice lowering an octave, "I'm afraid I can't wait until the second date."

    Both of their pupils were absolutely blown and Barry whispered, "Lucky for you, neither can I."

    Oliver pressed his lips against Barry’s and backed him up against the wall, their kiss deepening. They got into a heated make-out session, Oliver starting to work on getting Barry's suit off as Barry instinctively lifted a leg up to Oliver’s waist. Barry let him get down to his shoulders before stopping him, pushing the taller man away lightly as he gave him a playful smirk, “As many times as we’ve done it, I’m afraid that offer is only available on the tenth date for my boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend_. Oliver was completely and utterly in love with the younger man and didn't have to think twice as he said, "For you, I'm willing to go on a thousand."

    Barry laughed, "Yeah, yeah. You're a romantic."

    Oliver smirked, leaning in closer again, "You look so fucking good in red."

    Barry chuckled and they continued making out. By the time they were done kissing, Barry's hair was messy and Oliver's skeleton makeup was smudged beyond salvation, some of it having gotten onto Barry's face. They laughed at how ridiculous they both looked and tried to fix themselves up. Oliver used his fingers to try to wipe away any white or black smudges off Barry's face as Barry straightened up his and Oliver's hair. After they were done — the cleanup not entirely perfect — they left the area and back to the bar-top where their friends were engaged in conversation.

    “Woah, no details, please,” Cisco joked, dramatically shielding his eyes and turning away from them.

    Everyone laughed at him and Barry said, “Who said you were getting any? Anyway, we only kissed, Cisco.”

    Cisco mocked a high-pitched whiny voice, “Oh my God, ew. Barry, you know boys like Oliver have _cooties_!”

    Barry snorted and joined Cisco’s gag, leaning away from Oliver as he gasped dramatically, “You’re right! Oh no, now _I_ have cooties! Gross.”

    Oliver chuckled and leaned closer to him, “Yes, you do.”

    He pulled him in for a kiss and Kara quickly took a photo of it, grinning at the image. Caitlin whispered to her to send it to her as well while Cisco laughed at them, “You guys are so adorable, it’s stupid.” 

    “He’s stupid,” Barry said, putting on a serious face.

    Oliver turned to him and teased, “Well, I _am_ dating you. That must be pretty stupid.”

    Cisco laughed loudly, “Shit! This is too much for me.”

    Barry pulled Oliver’s face to his and kissed him again before asking, “Are you stupid for that?”

    Oliver stared at Barry for a few wordless seconds before grinning, “Never.”

* * *

They ran.

    Barry had managed to get Oliver to take a day off work and brought him to the beach in Central City. He insisted that they went in the early morning before the sun rose because ‘nobody ever visits that place so early so we can have the place all to ourselves’. Barry was right, as it turned out, as when they reached the beach, it was empty.

    Barry challenged him to a race — a fair one. Super speed was against the rules — and Oliver accepted it. They took off their shoes and started to run, their bare feet sinking into the wet sand as their laughter and breathing made mist in the cold morning air. After a while, Oliver gave up and stopped running, putting his hands on his knees as he bent down to catch the breather. He watched the foamy water slide across his ankles before returning to the sea.

    Even without super speed, Oliver couldn’t catch up to him, so he simply stood there and watched fondly as Barry made it to the end of the shoreline, turning around to wave his arms triumphantly in the air.

    Oliver chuckled to himself and called out, “Okay, Flash, you win!”

    Barry grinned and ran back with his super speed, laughing as he said, “Come on, I wasn’t even trying!”

    “Not all of us run for a living, Barr,” Oliver said, using his towel to wipe off some of his sweat. “I bet you can’t shoot an arrow if I asked you to.”

    “Fair point,” Barry nodded. They stood watching the dark morning sky before Barry took Oliver’s arm and pulled him to the water. He splashed water at Oliver, who blocked it and tried to get some on Barry as well but failing miserably, because _damn Barry and his super speed_.

    Once they got tired of playing, they sat down on the shoreline on a spare towel Barry had brought, the water unable to make their pants even heavier or make their feet wet.

    Barry watched the water and said, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll be like the ocean and always come back to me."

    Oliver smiled, "Even if it pulls me away. Always back to you."

    Barry leaned his head on Oliver’s shoulder and said, “I love you.”

    “I love you too.”

    “You’re so cheesy.”

    “Hey. You said it first.”

    “Yeah, I did,” Barry laughed.

    Oliver stared down at him fondly and kissed his forehead, “I still love you, though.”

    Barry laughed and leaned up to kiss Oliver’s lips, “I like your face.”

    “I like your butt,” Oliver joked. Barry kissed him again and straddled Oliver. Oliver’s hands travelled down to Barry’s hips and he smiled into the kiss.

    Barry mouthed along Oliver's neck before Oliver stopped him, his blue eyes already darkened by lust, “I'm resisting the urge to fuck you as I say this but we’re at the beach, Barry. I don’t want sand in my pants.”

    Barry laughed and got off Oliver, “Me neither. I’d rather have _you_ in my pants. So much more comfortable.”

    They sat quietly, watching the sun start to poke out from the horizon, reflecting onto the sea. Oliver crossed his legs and Barry laid down on them, staring adoringly at Oliver as the CEO stroked Barry’s hair absently as he watched the shoreline. Barry suddenly asked, “You remember when we first hooked up? What I said to you after we fucked?”

    “Not the exact words, but go on,” Oliver answered, glancing down at Barry for a second before looking back up at the rising sun. 

    “I told you I don’t do stuff like that often. You know, fucking someone I’d met just barely two days before,” Barry said.

    Oliver nodded, looking down at Barry again, his diamond eyes meeting Barry’s hazel ones as he said, “Yeah, I vaguely remember that. You said something else, though I’m not sure if I imagined it or not. I think it was something along the lines of ‘you’re not who she said you were.’ I never got who ‘she’ was or what you meant.” Barry sat up and turned over to face Oliver, taking his hand and pressing it to his heart.

    “‘She’ was a woman who told me that if you met me, you would break my heart. Well, we only started dating last week but you have my heart and you have all of me,” Barry said quietly. Oliver felt Barry’s escalating heartbeat against his palm. He was used to how it would occasionally speed up due to Barry’s super speed but this wasn’t his speed, it was just Barry being in love.

    “I love you.”

    “I love you too.”

    “Your heart’s racing.”

    “Wanna make it go faster?”

    Oliver smirked and Barry pulled him down on top of him, moaning slightly as Oliver kissed down his body.

    He _would_ watch the sunrise but Barry’s pink cheeks and red lips were so much more beautiful than the reds and oranges of any sunrise.


	13. Irresistible and Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn’t have dreamed you into existence because I didn’t even know I needed you. You must have been sent to me.”  
> ― Kaman Kojouri
> 
> “Yet I am stuck in the idea of romance, a dreamer; I want to actually fall in love with a man, then marry him”  
> ― Ottilie Weber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of big time jumps in this but it's necessary but hey! Next chapter's a lovely one to write and hopefully, read.  
> User minny16 gave the idea for one of the sections of this chapter so thank you so much because I was low-key running out of ways to fill the chapters.  
> This book's two chapters (or perhaps one. I have yet to decide) away from ending. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far.

“I think we need to check this information with Starling City’s records,” Caitlin asked, walking across the cortex to Cisco’s side.

    At the mention of Starling City, Barry volunteered, “Oh, I’ll go. I’m on good terms with Detective Lance, I can get the intel. Plus, you know, I’m a cop. Kinda?”

    Caitlin and Cisco exchanged mischievous grins and Harry laughed, “We know why you’re so eager to go to Starling City, Barry. Yes, you may go.”

    “I feel a but coming.”

    “ _But_ we need you back here by latest tonight,” Harry said. “Well, you may go now. Text Cisco the intel so we can figure out who we’re after.”

    “Thank you so much, Harry. I’ll catch you guys later,” Barry beamed, zooming out of the lab onto the streets.

* * *

“Mr Queen, someone’s here to see you.”

    Oliver kept his eyes glued to his computer as Felicity’s voice sounded through his office. He made sure both Felicity and Diggle addressed him as Mr Queen at work so people stopped thinking they were closely related because he needed people to stop thinking he was the Arrow. It was becoming kind of clear that the Arrow worked with people like Felicity and Diggle — smart, strong and low-key — and the last thing he needed for Queen Consolidated was another Arrow identity scandal about him.

    “Who is it?” Oliver asked, rephrasing a sentence he’d typed into the document. Felicity smiled wordlessly and left the office, her high heels clicking against the marble floor. 

    “Hi, Ollie.”

    Oliver immediately glanced up and broke into a warm smile, his cold stare toward the computer screen melting. Unknowing of the questioning employee watching from outside his office,

    Oliver stood up and walked over to Barry, embracing him, “Hey, honey.”

    Barry grinned at him and Oliver cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together as he said, “As much as I’m happy to see you, I’m curious to know what are you doing here.” 

    “My team and I are working a case and I need to get info from SCPD so I thought I would drop by, see how my favorite CEO is doing,” Barry answered.

    Oliver chuckled and kissed him — quick but sweet. Felicity smiled at them from her desk through the glass walls. She had yet to notice the employee narrowing his eyes at them from outside the office. 

    “Well, your favorite CEO is unfortunately very busy right now and as much as he would love to bend you over his desk and screw you senseless, he has to get back to work,” Oliver joked. (He was thankful that his office had soundproof walls.)

    Barry pouted dramatically — Oliver thought he was so adorable — and said, “That’s too bad. Well, I get to stay in Starling until tonight, then I have to head back to Central. You got any plans today?”

    Oliver shook his head, “Only for dinner, but can I take you out for lunch? My break is in an hour and I think you can talk to Detective Lance and get your intel before then.”

    Barry nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll come back in forty-five minutes, I think. I’ll just wait here and make fun of you and your work until it’s your lunch break.”

    Oliver scoffed, “And here I thought you were my _loving, supportive_ boyfriend.”

    “Of course I am,” Barry said in a sing-song voice.

    Oliver feigned a serious expression and said, “Well, you’re doing a pretty bad job at that.”

    Barry kissed him again and said, “I’m sorry. Well, I should get going. I’ll see you later.”

    Oliver nodded and said, “See you later. Love you.”

    “Love you too,” Barry grinned, leaving the office. Oliver watched him chat a bit with Felicity before sending him a final wave and leaving the premise. He looked out his window and watched the red streak running through the city, navigating smoothly through the traffic. 

* * *

“I think the best part about having dated you for the past five months is that we don’t have to wait to be seated,” Barry joked, twisting the pasta around his fork. Barry had gotten the information he needed and texted it to Cisco so he could start investigating on it and was currently on a lunch date with Oliver. 

    Oliver chuckled and ate his own pasta, “I can’t believe you’re making use of me to get fast meals. Terrible.” Barry leaned over the table slightly and took a forkful of Oliver’s pasta, shoving it into his mouth before Oliver could protest. Oliver shook his head and laughed, “You’re ridiculous. Stealing my food too? It’ll be your own boyfriend.”

    “Yeah, well, that’s what dating me entails, Ollie. Six months, I thought you’d be used to that by now,” Barry teased, waving his pasta-wrapped fork in Oliver’s face. Oliver quickly leaned forward and ate the pasta, causing Barry’s eyes to widen as he pulled the fork back, glaring at the satisfied smirk on Oliver’s face.

    Barry sneered, “You’re unbelievable.”

    Oliver gave him a peck on the lips and smirked, “Well, I _am_ dating you.”

    “Excuse me, Mr Queen and Mr Allen? Sorry to interrupt, but another customer was complaining — very insistently — that your public display of affection is disturbing them. I have to ask you to leave, as much as I personally don’t want to,” a waitress said.

    She vaguely reminded Barry of Iris, gorgeous features and caring eyes.

    Oliver furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn’t understand, “Ask them to leave then. I paid for our table and our food here, we’re not leaving.”

    Barry glanced around and whispered to Oliver, “Maybe we should leave. I mean, we’re almost done eating anyway. I don’t want trouble.”

    Oliver put his hand on Barry’s reassuringly before turning back to the waitress, saying, “I’m sorry you’re the one getting the backlash for this, …” — he read her name tag — “… Ms Spivot. But if they have a problem with us, they should come talk to us. They can call the police if we really bother them that much.”

    Barry widened his eyes at Oliver and Patty nodded, running back to the complaining guest. He asked, “Oliver, are you crazy? What if we actually get arrested?”

    Oliver shrugged, “We aren’t doing anything legally wrong so my mom will be able to bail us out, no problem.”

    Barry shook his head in disbelief, “Jesus. Who would be so… unreasonable as to call the cops on us? We’re only on a date, what’s wrong with that?”

    “Nothing. It’s because we’re both men and some people apparently have a problem with that. They’re idiots,” Oliver scoffed, finishing up his pasta. He gestured to Barry’s plate and said, “Since we’re waiting for the police, you might as well finish your meal.”

    Barry frowned but finished his food nonetheless. He couldn’t understand why Oliver was so calm about getting arrested. Then again, he was probably used to it — he was a party guy when he was younger, after all. Thea told him about all the crazy parties he used to host and all the times he had been called in by neighbors with noise complaints.

    Oliver smiled as he saw two police officers — officers who already hated him, how lucky — enter the restaurant. Patty watched apologetically and said to Barry, “I tried to stop the guy from calling them but it didn’t work. I’m sorry, you and Mr Queen are very cute together.”

    Barry gave her a forced smile, “It’s okay. Thanks.”

    Some of the other guests watched — a rare few smirking while most stared with disgust on their faces.

    “You are arrested for public disruption,” one of the officers said while he and his partner slapped handcuffs on Barry and Oliver’s wrists.

    A nearby guest asked with a disapproving tone, “Public disruption? What did they even do? I’ve been here for as long as they have and they’ve been doing nothing that warrants an arrest. There must be some mistake.”

    Barry smiled appreciatively at the man as the officer only repeated, his tone not carrying any room for further discussion, “They’re arrested for public disruption.” The officers ushered them out and Patty watched them sadly.

    “What, not gonna read me my rights?” Oliver asked sarcastically as he got shoved into the back of the police car.

    One of the officers, one who Oliver recalled to be another homophobic degenerate, said, “What is there to read? People like you have no rights.”

    Barry whispered to him, “Why are they being so rude?”

    Oliver scoffed, “These two officers hate me, they’ll jump at any chance they find to put me behind bars. Relax, we won’t get thrown in jail. This is just them being dramatic. Detective Lance will permit me a phone call and I’ll ask my mother to bail us.”

    “I just wanted a nice date with you,” Barry frowned as the officers started up the car and driving away. Oliver turned in his seat and looked out the back window of the police car, watching a guest exit the restaurant and giving him a smug grin. He recognized that man — he worked at Queen Consolidated.

    “The man who called the cops on us, I know him. He works for me,” Oliver said bitterly as he turned back around.

    Barry sighed, “People are unbelievable.”

    Oliver had been right after all. They were put in a detainment cell while the officers left to get their superior. Detective Lance was called to come see them in the detaining room and he sighed, asking, “What did you do this time, Oliver? And Mr Allen? What in the world are you doing with Oliver?”

    “Well, Detective Lance, we were on a date and a guy called the cops on us,” Oliver said, a cocky expression on his face.

    Detective Lance laughed in disbelief, “Well, that’s ridiculous. That’s no reason to keep you here. However, the new guy in charge? Extremist homophobe — he takes everything in that bible out of context. Extreme as in ‘burn all gays at the stake!’ extreme. He’s not letting you boys out without bail and I’m sure you have someone to contact.”

    “Call my mother. She’ll bail us,” Oliver said. Detective Lance nodded and left to call Moira.

    Barry sighed for what must have been the tenth time that day, “We can’t even date in peace, can we?”

    Oliver said, “Don’t think like that. People like them don’t matter.”

    “But you have a career. Oliver, you’re the acting CEO of an internationally known company. Being in a public relationship — with a man, no less — must take a toll on your work. I —“ 

    “Barry. I love you and I’m not ashamed to be in a relationship with you. If people refuse to partner with my company because of who I love, so be it. I don’t want to have a partnership with people who don’t like my boyfriend anyway,” Oliver interrupted, a smile on his face.

    Barry stared at him blankly for a while before he grinned, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

    “Well, what’s an ocean without his shoreline?” Oliver asked, sitting down next to Barry and pulling him closer by his shoulder. “I’m nothing without you.”

    “That’s bold to say for such a short amount of time. We’ve been dating for barely six months, Oliver,” Barry laughed against Oliver’s chest.

    Oliver smiled, “Really? Feels like it’s been forever.”

    “We can live forever if you’ve got the time,” Barry offered, a smile on his face.

    Oliver pressed a kiss to his temple, “I always have time for you.”

    Barry laughed, "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation in a detainment cell."

    “Sorry to interrupt, but your mother’s just bailed you out so get out. Next time I see you boys it better not be in a detainment cell,” Detective Lance said. Laurel was with him — she looked concerned but she did look glad.

    She said to Oliver, “I heard what happened and managed to get the bail to go through the superior. Barry makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you and I’m still glad he’s dating you.”

    Oliver smiled, “Me too.”

    Moira came and signed the paperwork before the police let Barry and Oliver go.

    Barry said, “Thank you so much for bailing us, Moira.”

    Moira shook her head, “It’s no problem at all, sweetheart. It’s _terrible_. The police should have bigger problems than two men in love.”

    Barry agreed with her and Oliver said, “Well, that was entertaining, but I should get back to the office. I have people to fire.”

    Moira raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

    “An employee of mine reported us. Since I’ll be getting rid of him, I might as well find out anyone else carrying that hate around my office. I’ll need Felicity to pull up all the resumés from the archives and find new employees…” Oliver trailed off.

    He paused for a while before he pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead and said, “I hope the pasta was good.”

    Barry smiled, “Anything is good with you.”

    Oliver shared his grin and gave him another kiss to his lips and asked, “I really need to head back now. You don’t mind going back to Central now?”

    Barry shook his head, “No. Have fun firing him. Tell him he can go fuck himself.”

    “Will do,” Oliver said before Barry walked off.

    He watched him go and Moira said, “It’s incredible, what you two have. Six months and you still act like you’ve only just fallen in love every time you see each other.” 

    Oliver smiled admiringly — Moira wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen that smile on her son before. Not when he was telling her about how he wanted to get a place with Laurel. That had been a completely different look, one forgotten in another world. This look, it looked like lightning and honey — electrifying yet syrupy. Yet with a smile like that, Oliver only spoke three simple words.

    “I love him.” 

    Moira nodded fondly, “I’m sure you do, sweetie. You establish that every time he’s around.”

    Oliver turned to her and said, a serious expression on his face, “No, Mom. I love him. It’s like a ‘I want to grow old with him’ love. Like ‘I want to buy a small apartment with him and I don’t mind if it’s small because that just means I get to be closer to him’ love him. I know it’s only been six months since I started dating him but he’s just… Barry makes six months feel like six years. It hasn’t been that long but he’s already driving me crazy. I can feel it. That can’t be science.”

    “No, it can’t be,” Moira agreed.

* * *

“Wally? You okay?”

    A mishap had happened in S.T.A.R Labs and unfortunately, Wally had been caught in the aftermath. Caitlin waved a light in his eyes and Wally waved her off, “I feel fine, I…” He got interrupted by his hand shaking at inhuman speed.

    Caitlin and Cisco stared at each other and Cisco asked, “Can you run on Barry’s treadmill?” Wally gave them absurd looks but complied nonetheless.

    His speed was normal at first before he slowly started to pick up speed, his limbs a blur as he ran.

    “He’s almost as fast as Barry! Well, not quite there but we could totally work on that,” Caitlin said, watching the speed monitor on the screen.

    Cisco grinned, “Dude, this is so cool. We created another speedster! Oh, but uh, you aren’t gonna go all Reverse Flash on us right?”

   Wally shook his head as he got off the treadmill, “What's a Reverse Flash? If you're asking if I'm gonna go dark side, never. This is amazing, I can finally help people like Barry does.”

    “We should tell Barry,” Cisco said, dialing Barry’s number.

    “Hey, Cisco. ‘Sup?” Barry asked. He was in a convenience store getting groceries for Joe because he’d promised to run errands for him.

    Cisco answered excitedly, “Wally’s a speedster now!”

    Barry furrowed his eyebrows and tried not to drop the items in his arms in shock, “What? How?”

    Cisco said, “Uh… Caitlin and I messed up in an experiment of ours and the matter hit Wally. Then we ran some tests on him to check him out and as it turns out, he has super speed now. Cool, huh? Now Central City has two speedsters!”

    Barry laughed. He wasn’t sure if it was from the relief that he was no longer the only hero of Central City or if it was from how convenient this incident was for him.

    “Yeah, that’s really cool. I’ll head back to the lab after I get this stuff to Joe. See you,” Barry said. “Oh, and call him Kid Flash.”

    “He’ll flip when he hears that! I’ll tell him. See you,” Cisco laughed before hanging up.

    How incredibly convenient for him! It was so convenient that Barry almost couldn’t believe it. He thought he had to cut down on his visits to Oliver, who he’d been dating for a year already, because he had commitments as Central City’s only hero. Now, Wally could cover for him whenever he couldn’t make it back in time. Of course, he wasn’t going to spend every minute of his time in Starling, but it did mean that he could visit Oliver without worrying about missing an armed robbery or another meta-human.

    “Thank you, Wally,” Barry whispered to himself in joy. Oh, wait till Oliver heard the news.

* * *

“Good morning.”

    “Good morning,” Barry mumbled into the pillow. The golden sunlight filtered into Oliver’s room gently through whatever crack it could find in the curtains.

    Barry rubbed his eyes tiredly and pulled the duvet up to his nose and asked groggily, “What time is it?”

    “Eight,” Oliver answered. He was still shirtless but he had obviously already washed up, “in the morning.”

    It had been a year and five months since they started dating and it was almost Christmas.

    Barry muttered, “Why is it so early? Come back to bed.”

    Oliver smiled and said, “As much as I would love to rejoin you in bed, we did promise to bring Thea Christmas shopping today.”

    Barry turned over in bed to face Oliver and asked, “Why does she want to shop so early anyway?”

    Oliver sighed, “She said nobody shops in the morning so she can avoid the crowds and get the good stuff before they're gone. Plus, if we go with her, we can pick out what she gets us.”

    “Okay. Five more minutes, Ollie. Please?” Barry asked, opening one of his eyes as he gave Oliver a tired smile. Oliver was so helplessly in love and he knew Thea would kill them if they made her late but he couldn’t find it in him to say no, so he simply joined Barry under the duvet.

    “Alright, but only five minutes, then we have to get up,” Oliver said. Barry nodded and laid his head down on Oliver’s chest as he traced patterns on it with his finger. He himself was also shirtless and Oliver put his hand around Barry’s bare shoulder.

    “Do you want to get a place together?” Oliver suddenly asked.

    Barry paused, taking in the words before he beamed up at him, “Sounds good. Any place you have in mind?”

    Oliver grinned, saying, “Well, there’s a house a couple blocks down from here that looks kinda like the West’s house. I thought you would appreciate that. There’s another place, it’s a small apartment down in the Glades. It’s got a great view from the balcony.”

    “Why a small apartment?” Barry asked.

    Oliver answered, “Small apartments have lesser space so I get to be closer to you all the time.”

    Barry laughed, his hand stopping and just laying itself down on Oliver’s abs, “I bet you say that to all the guys and girls."

    Oliver kissed his forehead, "What other guys and girls?"

    "You’re cheesy, but I love that. However, I don’t think superheroes like us should get a tiny place.”

    “Yeah, that’s why I mentioned the one that looks like your place. More superhero-friendly,” Oliver said.

    Barry asked, “Why’s the place gonna be in Starling, anyway? I’m Central City’s hero.”

    Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Honey, you’re the Flash. Traveling to Central from Starling is no problem for you. Plus, Wally can cover for you whenever you aren’t in Central. S.T.A.R Labs has spare rooms and I’m sure Joe will keep your room for whenever you go back so this arrangement could work.”

    “I suppose it could,” Barry smiled. “I can’t wait to move in with you.”

    “Me neither,” Oliver agreed, his fingers absently running through Barry’s hair. He shut his eyes and basked in the peace of it all — quiet early morning, the right amount of sunlight in his room, Barry in his arms.

    “I want to stay like this forever,” Barry piped up.

    Oliver turned to him, “Forever is a long time, Barry.”

    Barry grinned, “It doesn’t feel like a long time when it’s with you.”

    Oliver smiled and kissed Barry. Barry pulled Oliver on top of him, gripping his muscular arms as he moaned softly, Oliver kissing him from his lips to his jawline to his collarbones. Oliver started to work on getting Barry’s boxers off when a sharp knock on his door caused him to roll off Barry. Both men’s eyes snapped to the door, their hearts beating quickly from alarm and arousal.

    “Hey, it’s time to get up, lovebirds! We’re leaving in forty-five!”

    They listened for Thea’s footsteps to fade out of earshot and Oliver chuckled, pulling his jeans back on from Barry having removed it.

    “Buzzkill.”

    “The buzziest,” Barry sighed.

    “Guess that’s our cue to get up,” Oliver said, getting off the bed. He grinned at the sight of a tired and sexually frustrated Barry Allen wrapping the duvet around himself and said, “I promise we’ll do it however many times you want when we get home tonight, okay? Christmas sex.”

    “Yeah, whatever. I’m only saying okay to this because I like your face,” Barry mumbled, getting up and catching some clothes that Oliver tossed to him.

    Oliver smirked, “And I like your butt.”

    “Can’t wait for when ‘when we get home’ means going home to that house we’re gonna share,” Barry said, pulling on a green Arrow sweater that Winn made for him as a birthday gift that year.

    Oliver smiled appreciatively at the sweater and said, “I remember when you were so excited to finally know who the Arrow was.”

    “And how disappointed I got when I realized he wasn’t as nice as I thought he was,” Barry teased, pulling on a pair of jeans.

    Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry from behind and breathed him in, “How lucky you are that you’re dating Oliver Queen.”

    “Yeah, don’t let it get to your head,” Barry rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as he entered the bathroom. He went over to the Queen mansion often enough that he had his own toothbrush and toothpaste in Oliver’s bathroom. Oliver sat on the bed and listened to the quiet sounds of the tap running and toothbrush bristles and he smiled to himself.

    Barry… Barry is who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to wake up every morning to hear the sound of Barry speeding around the kitchen trying to make pancakes. He wanted to come home every evening to another one of Barry’s stupid science puns. He wanted more races on the beach and he would give up halfway so he could see Barry’s face light up. He wanted to fall asleep to the sound of Barry’s breathing and he wanted to press more kiss to Barry’s lips.

    He was, no question, in love with Barry, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	14. Oliver Queen and Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

“Go over there, Flash.”

    “I don’t think it’s necessary to be so wary about them, but ’kay,” Barry nodded, zooming over to stand by the doorway while Oliver kept watch out the window.

    He glanced back at his partner who asked, “You really think he’s just gonna give us the gold?”

    Barry snorted, “Yeah, he will. I know he’ll hand it right over.”

    Oliver asked, pulling on his hood as his voice modulator turned on, “Didn’t you say Leonard Snart’s on some heroic streak or something?”

    Barry rolled his eyes, “ _Captain Cold_ isn’t on a ‘heroic streak’, Arrow, he’s just not that much of a bad guy anymore.”

    “We can discuss the silly code names later, honey,” Oliver smirked before he picked up his quiver, “He’s coming up and he’s not alone. Get ready.”

    Barry nodded and readied himself by the doorway, hearing the sounds of Leonard and Lisa talking as they neared the room. As the door opened, Barry stopped them and Oliver aimed two arrows at them. Leonard and Lisa raised their arms in surrender.

    “Woah, Barry, chill. We’re here as friends,” Leonard said in his typical drawl, narrowing his eyes. Barry gave him a pointed look and Leonard lifted the suitcase, saying, “We’ve got the gold here. Better take it back before my dad realizes it’s gone.”

    Barry took the case and checked that the gold was intact before he moved out of their way. The Snarts lowered their arms and Lisa smiled, “Long time no see, Barry.”

    Oliver gave Barry a strange look, “How do they both know your names? You’re terrible at this identity concealing thing.”

    “Didn’t know you had a man, Barr. Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding? Thought we were friends,” Leonard said.

    Barry scoffed, “We are not friends! Actually... you saved me that one time and I saved you and Lisa that other time and —“

    “You _saved_ each other? You really can’t make any enemies, can you?” Oliver chuckled, finally lowering his bow and arrows.

    Leonard smirked and Lisa asked, “Barry, how’s Cisco been?”

    Barry smiled, “He’s fine. You guys should come over sometime actually.”

    Oliver shook his head, “Captain Cold is your best friend, apparently. I should let Cisco know he’s been cheated on.”

    Leonard smirked, “Who’s your beau, scarlet? Who’s the man under the hood, the cupid of Starling City?”

    Oliver frowned, “Cupid?”

    Lisa laughed at the nickname, “Show us your face, Cupid.”

    Barry gave him a look and Oliver sighed, pulling off his hood.

    “Oliver Queen,” Leonard laughed. “Didn’t think you had the hots for the rich and famous, Barr. Good on you. I’m dating Ray Terrill.”

    “Ray? ‘The Ray’ Ray? What?” Barry almost choked on his surprise and Oliver pat Barry’s back as he laughed, “Sometimes Barry just doesn’t know how to take news.”

    Barry pushed Oliver’s hand away, “This is called cyberbullying.”

    Lisa couldn’t stop laughing, “You guys are all stupid.”

    Barry joked, “Yeah? Says the one with the stupid high school crush on Cisco.”

    Lisa whacked his arm and he laughed, saying, “You wanna visit S.T.A.R Labs?”

    Leonard shook his head, “Sorry, Scarlet. We’ve got business to tend to. Remember to invite me to your wedding.”

    Barry scoffed, unsure if they would even have a wedding. They had been dating for almost three years now and although they have had their arguments occasionally, their love never got weary.

    Even with almost three years of nothing but love with them, Barry wasn’t sure if Oliver wanted to commit himself entirely to him. Sure, they had a nice little house in Starling together already and went on dates enough. Barry’s ban on association between the Flash and Green Arrow had been lifted a year and a half ago and they had lived a close to perfect life. It's just... Barry thought life would be absolutely perfect if he had a ring on his finger.

* * *

“ _Ollie_ …”

    “ _Barry_ …” Oliver said in the same tone as Barry as he scrolled through documents on his laptop. It was a weekend but Oliver insisted on working because he had a lot of unfinished proposals to proofread and complete. Barry didn’t feel like doing anything anyway so they laid next to each other shirtless in bed, Oliver on his laptop and Barry texting Iris and Kara in separate conversations.

    “Come on, relax a little. Just a little,” Barry pouted.

    Oliver chuckled at the pout, “Being cute won’t make me not do my job, honey.”

    Barry smirked and gently lifted the laptop off Oliver’s body and onto the bedside table, straddling Oliver as he said, “Will this make you take a break?”

    Oliver’s eyes trailed down Barry’s body and he laughed, defeated, “Definitely.” Barry leant down to kiss Oliver who flipped them over so he was on top. 

    “I love you,” Oliver mumbled against Barry’s neck, causing him to shiver slightly at Oliver’s hot breath on his cold skin.

    Barry smiled up at him as he said a Beyoncé lyric to tease Oliver, “If you love me then you should put a ring on me.”

    He thought he might as well let Oliver know he was ready to get married, in case Oliver already had plans but didn’t know if Barry was ready. Oliver paused for a while, his blue eyes gazing into Barry’s before he pressed his lips to Barry’s, swallowing his moans as he worked on getting Barry’s boxers off. Moving to their own house was such a relief, they no longer had to worry about people walking in. It never happened before but they were always so close to getting caught with Oliver in Barry.

    Oliver was so good. Thrusting into Barry just right, his hands and lips on all the best places to make Barry beg for more. Oliver was slightly upset that due to Barry’s super speed, any love marks he left on Barry would disappear hours later. That didn’t mean he didn’t like leaving them while he could, though. The marks, after all, would still be on him for a while and Oliver could at least enjoy that.

    Barry was just lightning in every sense of it. Every time his fingernails dragged down Oliver’s back and his legs spreading for Oliver — every time, it would strike Oliver like lightning and the taste of Barry’s lips intoxicated him like chemicals. Perhaps Oliver occasionally liked the power play, maybe he gripped Barry’s hips so tightly and sucked on his skin so hard and pushes into Barry so hard because it made him feel like he could contain all that Barry was, all that lightning, into his own body.

    But Oliver knows lightning could never truly be contained and Barry was striking. Explosive. Everywhere. Breathtaking moans whenever Oliver grinds into him correctly, his release endless and making Oliver giddy with pleasure. 

    And Oliver also knows lightning is destructive and they shoot pain throughout you and your entire being. Oliver had never been struck by lightning but if Barry was the lightning he was struck with, Oliver really doubted that was true; Barry wasn’t destructive. He was kind. Perhaps lightning was kind in a way as well, if being kind meant releasing one from the pain of reality. If Barry was lighting, Oliver wanted to be struck a million times over.

    Oliver contemplated his relationship with Barry as his boyfriend’s hands press themselves against his back as he panted, coming down from the high of Oliver’s loving. Lightning was one way to describe Barry, but Barry was also a chemical. He’d met Barry thinking he was out of place and when Barry found out who Oliver was, Oliver thought Barry was every harmful chemical in existence, just an accident waiting to happen. Oliver himself was a chemical, wasn’t he? He thought he was similar to that one bottle in the science lab that the teacher never let the students near to because of all the warning labels it had. Yet Barry had mixed himself with Oliver and somehow it hadn’t ended in fatality.

    Oliver glanced down at Barry, rosy pink blooming on his cheeks and eyes half-lidded, worn out. Lightning and chemicals.

    He should really put a ring on him.

* * *

“ _Can’t say how the days will unfold_ ,” Barry began, his phone playing the instrumental to the song. “ _Can’t change what the future may hold. But I want you in it, every hour, every minute._ ”

    Oliver stirred in his sleep and turned over, surprised to see Barry already up so early in the morning. He forced himself to sit up and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, wanting to give Barry his full attention.

    Barry smiled adoringly and continued, “ _This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see when it’s all flying past. But it’s clear now, when you’re standing here now, I am meant to be wherever you are next to me._ ”

    Oliver smiled tiredly at the sweet lyrics.

    Barry sang, nearing Oliver, “ _And all I wanna do, is coming runnin’ home to you, come runnin’ home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep runnin’ home to you, keep runnin’ home to you._ ”

    Barry placed his phone on the bedside table and took Oliver’s hands in his as he continued to sing.

    “ _And I could see it right from the start, right from the start, that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark. Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you_ ,” Barry sang, a tear slipping down his face from the sincerity in his words. Oliver’s smile widened and he wiped the tear away with his thumb. “ _And all I wanna do, is coming runnin’ home to you, come runnin’ home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep runnin’ home to you, keep runnin’ home to you._ _Can’t say how the days will unfold. Can’t change what the future may hold. But I want you in it, every hour, every minute._ ”

    “Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you sing?” Oliver asked with a grin, bringing Barry in for a hug. “So who’s song is that?”

    “Mine,” Barry said quietly.

    Oliver pulled away and asked in amazement, “You wrote a song for me? God, I love you.”

    Barry pulled Oliver in for a kiss, mumbling against Oliver’s lips, “I love you too.”

    Oliver laughed, “Please tell me you have an audio file of that song.”

    Barry offered, “I can send it to you if you want it.”

    Oliver nodded, pressing a kiss to Barry’s forehead, “I do. I want to listen to it whenever you aren’t with me. Thank you for writing that song for me, honey.”

    Barry smiled before he asked, “Wait, don’t you have work? Oh no, you’re going to be late. I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up earlier.”

    Oliver laughed at the sudden change in atmosphere and said, “It’s alright, I can get there on time.”

    “You would need wings!”

    “I already have them, my angel.”

    The ride to the Queen Consolidated building was enjoyable, Barry’s voice and song playing in his headphones. Oliver would have taken his bike to work but he wanted to listen to Barry’s song on the way to work and the bus was quiet. 

    He settled into his office, holding the two rings in his palm. Both silver rings with clean-cut gems on it. Barry’s had an emerald and Oliver’s had a ruby. Green and red, Green Arrow and the Flash.

    “Are those for Barry?”

    “Kara, hey. What are you doing here?” Oliver asked, stowing the rings into his desk drawer.

    Kara answered, “Ms Grant sent me here to get the scoop on the collaboration of Wayne Industries and Queen Consolidated and I thought ‘hey, Barry’s fiancé is the CEO of Queen Consolidated, isn’t he?’ so here I am.”

    Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Fiancé?”

    “Oh, yes. Both the rings are still with you. Can I see them?” Kara asked excitedly, taking a seat across from Oliver.

    He sighed but took them out nonetheless, placing them carefully into Kara’s hands. She admired the rings, “Ruby and emerald, good choice. Scarlet speedster and emerald archer. When are you gonna pop the question?”

    Oliver shrugged, leaning into his seat, “I know I want to ask him soon, but I don’t know how. Does he like simple proposals? Extravagant ones? Not-too-simple but not-too-fancy? How do I approach this?”

    “He doesn’t like it to be too attention-grabbing, I’m sure,” Kara said, holding the ruby ring to the window to look at the red-glazed view of the city. She continued, “I think over-the-top proposals take away the whole point of it. Sure, it makes the moment a lot more memorable but it just isn't it, you know? Proposals are supposed to be asking someone for their love forever, I think anything more than that makes it lose its meaning… Does that make sense?”

    Oliver nodded slowly, “You think it should be simple and private?”

    “Precisely that!” Kara said, pointing at Oliver as if he got it. “I’m thinking a movie or a TV show or a song that means a lot to you both playing in the background, in a room that you guys have the best memories in. Then you get down on one knee and say the most heart-wrenchingly beautiful speech known to every being in the universe and ask Barry to marry you. I think that would be perfect, don’t you?”

    Oliver leaned back into his seat thoughtfully, mapping it out in his mind. He and Barry, over the two years and more of living with one another, they had collected paintings and had them hung in one of the spare rooms they had in the house. It was Barry’s favorite room — even more than the bedroom, even — and Oliver knew the view from that room’s window was breathtaking at sunset. It would be the perfect place and time to ask Barry.

    “I don’t know when to ask him,” Oliver said flatly.

    Kara thought about it before asking, “When did you fall for Barry? I don’t mean when did you accept that you liked him, I mean when did you unconsciously like him?”

    Oliver contemplated her question, throwing himself through the timeline of him and his boyfriend before he came to a conclusion.

    “Christmas,” Oliver said. “Four years ago.”

    Yes, it was Christmas, wasn’t it? When Barry had gotten him that meaningful gift of the Queen’s Gambit in a bottle. How that shipwreck was everything bad Oliver was and the bottle contained it all, represented everything that made him a good man. And though it was Iris who thought of the gift idea, Barry was the one to give it to him and somehow the words sounded ten times more touching coming from Barry than it would have coming from Iris. It was truly Christmas when Oliver realized that the real gift that year was Barry and his easy love.

    “Christmas is just next week!” Kara informed him, excitement obvious in her voice. “This is perfect! Wait, I have an idea. What room are you gonna ask him in?”

    “The one with the paintings. It’s got a gorgeous view of the sunset,” Oliver answered.

    Kara said, “I can convince Barry to get you a painting for a present. I’ll make sure he shows you his gift first and when it’s your turn to give him the present, you can pop the question! Oh my God, his Christmas present will be an engagement! I’m going to cry.”

    Oliver laughed at her adoration of their relationship and he said, “Thank you for the idea, Kara. I’ll be relying on you, then.”

    Kara grinned, “I won’t let you down! Okay, so your turn. Tell me everything about Queen Consolidated and Wayne Industries. I need exclusive details.”

* * *

Barry made his way downstairs to see Oliver watching a documentary about space. It was Christmas evening and Oliver opted to not attend the annual Queen Christmas party. Barry didn’t mind, he had a present for Oliver that wouldn’t exactly be very convenient to bring to a party. Granted, Kara was the one to give him the idea for a new painting and it was one that Oliver had his eye on for the past three weeks. It was an abstract piece that had red and green primarily with other muted background colors. He thought it had already been purchased and was disappointed. To Barry’s relief, Oliver was simply misinformed and he bought the painting. It was now hanging in the painting room and the sun was setting anytime soon.

    “A space documentary? I thought you weren’t interested in that,” Barry said, faintly recalling Oliver throwing out one of his old textbooks about space.

    Oliver shrugged, “But you are, so I might as well learn a thing or two about it for you.”

    Barry smiled at the sweet gesture and said, “Could you come upstairs? I have something for you.” 

    Oliver’s heart accelerated with adrenaline but he controlled his expression, nodding as his hand unconsciously pressed the velvet box to his chest. He put it into his hoodie’s pocket and followed Barry upstairs into the painting room. Paintings of idols of the men — from portraits of scientists like Marie Curie to even a small commissioned painting of Queen (Oliver thought it would be funny to have that band) — hung on the walls but one stood out in particular.

    “I thought… I thought that was already sold,” Oliver said, walking closer to the abstract artwork. In the background was a smooth blend of every color but red and green, but it had a muted tone to it while the contrastingly striking red and green collided on the layer above it. It looked like red and green lightning. Lightning and chemicals.

    “Yeah, I checked again. Turns out the guy cancelled his order, so I got it,” Barry grinned, pleased that Oliver liked the artwork.

    Oliver turned to him and brought him into a tight embrace, “Thank you. You know why I wanted that particular piece, right?”

    “Red and green. You and I,” Barry answered. “Anyone tell you how incredibly cheesy you are?”

    Oliver beamed at his boyfriend and he glanced out the window nervously. The sun was halfway hidden by the horizon, golden sunlight spilling into the room and coloring Barry’s face a light yellow shade, his light hazel green eyes almost translucent and his hair bearing a pretty golden tint. Oliver took a deep breath, realizing that he had been so captivated by Barry’s beauty that he forgot to breathe for a moment.

    “Oliver? You okay?” Barry asked. Oliver nodded, chuckling to himself to try to calm himself down. The last time he felt that anxious was when he was confessing his feelings to Barry and now he was about to ask him for his hand in marriage.

    Oliver, of course, had already asked Joe — and Henry. Oliver and Barry often visited him together and Oliver had visited alone the week before — for their permission to ask Barry to be his husband and both fathers gave their blessings, happy that Barry had found a man who was just as happy to be with him as he was.

    “Barry, you have made me the happiest man to ever live with every minute you spend by my side,” Oliver began. Barry’s heart skipped a beat. Was it finally happening?

    Barry couldn’t contain his surprise and excitement when Oliver slowly got down on one knee as he continued to speak, “You’ve done nothing but given me unconditional support and love and on my down days, you treat me with endless patience and care. Ever since the island, I’ve had this protective armor up, constantly afraid of getting hurt again but with you, I laid down this armor. You said on the beach that I had all of you, and I’m telling you now that you have all of me. I’m yours, entirely, and I know I can never live without you by my side. Without you, I’m nothing, because not only do I love you, I need you. I fall in love with you every time I see you smile. You’ve always been so kind and accepting with me and I know that a man like me could never deserve a man like you, but you gave me the chance to be your boyfriend, and now…”

    Oliver took the velvet box from his pocket, opening it as he held it up to Barry who pressed his hands to his mouth, choking on a sob. Oliver smiled up at Barry, pouring sincerity into every word.

    “… I’m asking you for the chance, for the opportunity — no, for the _privilege_ to be your husband. Barry Allen, will you marry me?” Oliver asked, his voice growing softer as the box finally opened fully, revealing the emerald ring to Barry. Barry stared speechlessly at Oliver and the ring for a few moments, the sunset’s light slowly retreating as the sun descended.

    “Yes,” Barry whispered, falling to his knees to pull Oliver into a kiss. “A hundred times, yes.”

    Oliver drew back, his topaz-colored eyes widening. Barry noticed tears staining his cheeks and Oliver's grin grew as he processed Barry's answer. Then Oliver and Barry laughed until the painted face all over the walls seemed to smile along with them.

* * *

“Allen-Queen.”

    “I think Queen-Allen sounds better,” Oliver laughed.

    Barry had said yes and Oliver could not be happier. He recalled when he’d thought that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Laurel, and then he thought Sara was the one. For a second, he thought Felicity was it. He hadn’t expected it to be the CSI he’d hooked up with. It had always been the plan; fuck and leave. Their arrangement. Nothing more than friends who fell in love with each other’s bodies. Then Oliver realized it wasn’t just the edges of Barry’s body and his moans that he’d fallen in love with. It was his hazel green eyes, his musical laughter. How he loved like chemicals mixed and lived like lightning struck.

    “How about Barry Allen-Queen and Oliver Queen-Allen?” Barry asked, interlocking his fingers with Oliver’s as he leaned into Oliver’s chest, his legs between his fiancé’s.

    Oliver hummed thoughtfully and leaned his head on Barry’s shoulder, kissing his cheek, “Anything you want, honey.”

    “I like when you call me that. ‘Honey’,” Barry mumbled against Oliver’s hand.

    Oliver chuckled lightly and lifted their hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Barry’s hand, “I heard you the first thousand times you said it, Barr.”

    Barry sighed contentedly, holding their hands up so he could admire the emerald and ruby.

    "Green and red. You and I," Barry smiled. Oliver grinned as he remembered those words from the earlier event.

    Oliver mumbled into Barry's hair, "You and I."

    Barry asked, "Have you ever thought about leaving the vigilante life for this?"

    Oliver nodded, "It would've been happy."

    Barry said, "But not full."

    Oliver inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of Barry's body pressed against his, "No, nowhere close."

    Barry agreed, "To things not being normal."

    Oliver smiled, "To life being full."

    Oliver Queen and Barry Allen.

    Intoxication and a paralytic.

    Chemicals and lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write a wedding epilogue... But I thought it was sloppily written so I'm not posting it.  
> Hope you loved this fic as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
